A Piece of Johnny
by baby00333
Summary: CHAPTER 38 UP! ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! How much has six years changed Baby Houseman? Things are about to change as Baby suddenly realizes she has to quickly get in touch with her past.
1. Time Changes

Baby ran the brush through her hair one last time and headed to find her purse. There was no telling when she left it. Her days were so hectic now she could barely remember her own name anymore.

"I can't get this buttoned." The little girl ran up to Baby.

"Josie, we need to hurry this morning. Mommy is going to be late if we don't." Baby reached down and buttoned the last button on Josie's shirt.

"I hate this shirt." Josie said as she tugged on it.

"But it looks good on you, now grab you bag." Baby said as she found her purse and rushed Josie out the door.

"I forgot Squeely." Josie said as she tugged at Baby's hand.

Baby let out an impatient sigh as she fumbled through her purse to find her keys to unlock to the door. Squeely was Josie's stuffed animal which was her black and white dog. She never went anywhere with out it.

"Hurry." Baby said as she finally got the door unlocked for Josie.

Within no time Josie was back and smiling proudly with Squeely in her arms.

Six years had changed Baby so much. She was no longer the little naive girl that everyone once knew. She had now graduated Mt. Holyoke and moved to New York to make a new start for her and her daughter Josie.

Josie, now that was the most important thing in Baby's life. Josie was just about to turn six and growing up before Baby's very eyes. With brown hair and brown eyes Josie was the apple of her mother's eye.

But, that was a weird situation. Baby had left everything at Kellerman's in the summer of '63. She left the most important thing, her heart, with Johnny Castle but little did Johnny know, Baby took part of him back with her, Josie.

Baby had the time of her life a Kellerman's that summer. She met the most wonderful man alive. She had finally met the man as great as her father. He charmed her beyond compare and claimed her innocence. No man had ever come close to Johnny and she knew deep down no man ever would.

Months past and she never heard from Johnny. She was quite surprised and shocked that he never made an attempt to contact her but then again who was she kidding, she could have called him too.

As Baby headed off to Mt Holyoke it wasn't long when she realized she was pregnant. It was quite a shock as it would be to most anyone who wasn't planning it. It was hard to come to terms with at first but now Baby wouldn't have changed it for nothing in the world.

She broke down and had to tell her parents who she knew would just be disappointed but, they actually handled it very well. They offered to help her in anyway possible. Then the matter of telling Johnny came about. Jake and Marge pleaded with Baby to let Johnny know but Baby couldn't bring herself to tell him.

Why? She didn't know.

Johnny never seemed like the type of person to be tied to down to anything. Although she knew deep down she loved him she felt he would not be too happy she was expecting a child. She could handle it on her own and she was bound and determined to do it.

Being pregnant and going to college was quite difficult. She was not allowed to live in the dorms so her parents rented her a little apartment about half a mile from the college for as long as she needed it.

It was on April 3, 1964 at 10:47 am that Josie Nicole came into this world. That was the most important day of Baby's life. She had to count and make sure she had ten fingers and ten toes.

Having Josie only put baby behind a semester at school and in the fall of 1968 Baby graduated Mt Holyoke with her Bachelors in Early Childhood.

Having become a mother had changed Baby's outlook on life. She was planning to join the peace core but motherhood had shifted her dream to wanting to teach elementary education. So with that she took a job in New York, New York at New York Primary.


	2. Symptoms

"Running late this morning aren't we?" Baby turned around to see her best friend Hilary standing beside her.

"Unbelievable morning as usual." Baby said as she fixed herself a cup of coffee.

"You look tired. Everything okay?" Hilary asked her.

"Yeah, just trying to burn the candle at both ends I guess." Baby said blowing on her coffee to cool it off.

"Well don't forget its parent-teacher night tomorrow night." She reminded Baby.

"Oh, I did forget. I will have to find a sitter for Josie. I can't believe I forgot about that." Baby said giving herself a slap on the wrist in her mind.

"Just ask Renee. You know she will keep Josie for you." Hilary reminded her.

Baby, Renee, and Hilary had all been friend since Baby moved here a couple of months ago. You don't find friends like this often.

"I will call her at lunch break." Baby glanced down at her watch. "Ten minutes till the bell. I will meet you at recess."

Baby headed off to meet her class.

Baby loved teaching. Even though she had only been doing it a couple of months she felt like that was what she was meant to do in life, make a difference in a child's life. She taught third grade of about twenty students.

"You get in touch with Renee?" Hilary asked as her and Baby sat down to eat in the teachers lounge.

"Yeah, of course it was no problem." Baby said as she opened her soda.

"Didn't figure it would be." Hilary said as she examined her school fixed lunch. "This looks horrible."

"When is school lunch ever good?" Baby had always brought her some type of sandwich and chips.

"Josie adjusting to kindergarten okay?" Hilary asked Baby.

"Oh, man Hilary, she is growing up before my very eyes." Baby said as she talked about her pride and joy. "But, yeah, she is doing well."

"Time to have another one." Hilary told Baby with a smirk on her face. "Just got to find the right man."

The right man? Do they exist? The right man for Baby remained back in the catskills at Kellerman's or who knows, Johnny could not even be there. Six years is a long time to be away from the "one". But, she had to realize that her love was left in the past and she would experience it again one day.

"It will be a while before I have another child." Baby told her. "I have the rest of my life to have children."

"That is true. You had Josie at what age?" Hilary asked as she tried to remember.

"Eighteen." Baby said as she remembered that amazing day. "I was still a kid myself."

"Why don't you ever talk about Josie's daddy?" Hilary had always wanted to ask but had always been afraid too. "As close at we are you have never told me about him."

Baby had never breathed a word to Hilary or even Renee about Johnny. She just kept it bottled up inside, bottled up in her heart. Maybe it was time to bring him out in the open to her.

"His name is Johnny." Baby started as she sighed.

"Where is he?" Hilary asked noticing the mood change in Baby.

"That I am not sure about. I haven't seen him in six years." Baby looked at Hilary. "He doesn't know I got pregnant."

"You never told him?" Hilary could not believe her ears.

"I couldn't bring myself to do it. It was all so long ago." Baby said sipping on her soda.

"I can sense you still care about him." She said noticing the glow on Baby's face.

"Oh, there is no doubt about that." Baby took a deep breath before continuing. "I met him in the summer of '63. I went with my family to Kellerman's and he was a dance instructor there. He didn't like me very much at first, but I guess I kind of grew on him."

Hilary watched as Baby began to grin from ear to ear. "Go on."

"Well, it's all a really long story and I don't think we have time for it all." Baby said as she glanced down at her watch.

"I will gladly hear the super short version." Hilary said pushing Baby to continue.

"Needless to say one night while I was there I got pregnant and I didn't know till a couple of months later when I went off to school. I never heard from Johnny after I left so I figured he wouldn't care he had a child on the way." Baby tried to make it short and sweet.

"Will you ever tell him?" Hilary asked as Josie's kindergarten teacher Ms. Sherry Daniels approached their table.

"Baby, Josie seems to not be feeling well. I believe she might have a fever." Sherry told Baby with a worried look in her eyes. "She hasn't seemed herself all morning."

"Really? She seemed fine this morning. I need to go check on her." Baby said as she balled her lunch up and threw it in the trash can. "Hilary I will be right back.

Baby walked with Sherry down to the kindergarten wing. Josie seemed perfectly fine this morning wonder what could be the problem.

"She looks pale." Sherry said as they reached the room door. "She didn't want to go to lunch."

Baby walked in and searched the room for Josie. She looked toward the back of the room and seen her lying on her blue sleeping mat. "Josie."

As Josie heard her mom's voice she raised her head. "Mommy?"

"I am here sweetie." Baby knelt down and pulled Josie into her arms and the minute she did she could feel how hot Josie's skin was. "She is burning up."

"I felt like she had a fever." Sherry said to Baby.

"You feel sick?" Baby asked Josie as Josie shook her head yes in response. "I better get her to a doctor."

"Here I will get her things." Sherry said as she walked to get Josie's back-pack.

"It hurts when I move my arms." Josie said as she buried her head in her mom's chest.

"Your arms hurt?" Baby said confused by the comment.

"Just when I move them." Josie replied quietly.

Baby didn't quite understand why Josie's arms would hurt when she moved them. All she knew was she needed to take Josie on to the doctor and needed to get there fast.

Baby stopped by the principles office and explained her situation. They were able to get a sub in the room before the students returned back to class.

Baby wasted no time to get to the doctors office. Luckily her doctor's office was just right around the corner. She glanced over at Josie who was curled up in a ball in the passenger seat.

"Almost to the doctor honey." Baby told her as she rubbed Josie's arm.

"I don't like doctors." Josie said in a soft voice.

"I know you don't honey but he will make you feel all better. Then after we leave there we will take you home and put you in bed so you can watch some cartoons. How about that?" Baby asked as she pulled into the parking lot of the doctor's office.

Josie responded with a half-hearted "okay."

Baby finally found a parking place and grabbed Josie up in her arm and headed into the office. There didn't seem to be anyone in the waiting room so Baby hoped she could get Josie right on in.

"Can I help you?" The lady at the front desk asked.

"Yes mamn, my name is Baby Houseman and this is my daughter Josie. She seems to be running a fever and complains of her arms hurting. Is there anyway we can get in to see the doctor?"

"I am sorry Ms. Houseman but the doctor has left for the day. Perhaps the emergency room would be better. I can call and let them know you are on the way." The nurse offered.

"Thank you that would be great." Baby told the lady.

"The Children's Hospital of New York is about fifteen minutes from here. I will call them now." The nurse said picking up the phone. "Do you know where it is?"

"Yes, thank so much." Baby said as she headed out the door.


	3. No Way

Baby and Josie wait patiently in a cubicle for the doctor. Luckily they were able to be brought right tin but now they just have to wait on the doctor. Josie was resting still on the hospital bed and Baby was right beside her.

"Uh, oh we not feeling well?" Baby's attention was turned to the doctor walking in the door. "Hi I am Dr. Fleming."

"Baby Houseman." Baby said shaking his hand. "This is Josie."

Dr. Fleming walked over to Josie as he felt of her head. "The nurse said she had a fever of 101.2." He looked at his folder before he continued. "She is complaining of her arms hurting?"

"That is what she tells me. She said it hurts when she moves them." Baby said as she brushed the hair out of Josie's face.

"Josie, did you fall or anything on your arms?" Dr. Fleming asked Baby as he took a seat on the side of the bed.

Josie just shook her head no. She never spoke.

"Has the nurse been in with Tylenol to break her fever?" He asked Baby.

"Not yet."

"Let me see if I can get her in here. I want this fever broke now." He said as he walked out the door.

Baby walked back over to Josie who had fallen back asleep. She was still burning up and pale. Baby began to worry now. It was so unlike Josie to be pale.

Within minutes the doctor return with his nurse. "Lets see if we can wake her again to take this Tylenol."

"Josie, honey, wake up." Baby said.

Josie rolled over on her back and slowly opened her eyes. Baby helped her sit up at the nurse handed Josie the medicine cup filled with cherry flavored Tylenol.

"Now that should break her fever." Dr. Fleming said. "But, what worries me is she says her arms hurt. With her not falling or anything it leaves me to wonder. I need to ask your permission to run a few test to see why she might be feeling this way. I don't feel it is the flu or anything especially with her being pale like she is."

"You think it is something serious?" Baby asked as she eyed the doctor closely.

"It is just a precaution Ms. Houseman. I just really don't think it is a virus or anything especially with her complaining of her arms aching."

"Do what ever you have to do." Baby told them as she rubbed down Josie's cheek. "It just isn't like her to be sick."

"First of all I would like to run a blood test." Dr. Fleming motioned to his nurse to proceed with doing so.

Josie's eyes opened big as she knew that meant she would be stuck with a needle. "No mommy no!"

"Honey, it will be okay. It will be just a little sting. We need to make you better." Baby told Josie to calm her down.

"No mommy!" Josie let her tears out now as the nurse was ready to draw Josie's blood. "Please mommy!"

It broke Baby's heart for Josie to be so upset like that. She just wished she understood it was for the best and would help the doctors make her better. "It will be over before you know it."

The nurse sanitized Josie's arm and began to draw her blood. Josie would let out little whimpers as she turned her head away from the procedure.

"It shouldn't be long and we should have the results back." Dr. Fleming told Baby. "Hopefully the blood test will tell us something."

It worried Baby now that the doctor didn't think it was a virus or anything. It could only mean something worse. "You are scaring me a little."

"Ms. Houseman, I haven't diagnosed her with anything yet and we will cross that bridge when we get there."

Dr. Fleming and his nurse exited the room to review the blood samples. Baby then crawled up on the bed and held Josie close to her. She wished she could take all this away from Josie.

"He thinks I am sick?" Josie asked quietly.

"He will make you all better in no time." Baby said as she worried what the blood test could reveal.

Josie finally drifted off back to sleep as Baby still held on to her tight. Baby had to be optimistic at what Dr. Fleming could find. Josie has always been a very healthy child and surly nothing had changed that. It had to be something trivial, it just had to be.

About an hour later Dr. Fleming came back in with Josie's results.

"Well?" Baby asked as she gently moved out from under Josie and stood up to face the news.

"I am still unsure at this point so I would like to do a bone marrow aspiration." Dr. Fleming said straight faced.

"What is that? What did her blood tests say?" Baby now felt her knees go week so she felt it best to sit down.

"Ms. Houseman," The doctor let out a sigh but he continued. "Josie's had a low blood cell count."

Baby looked over at Josie to make sure she was still asleep and couldn't hear their conversation. "What does that mean?"

"Bone marrow aspiration will tell me more." Dr. Fleming told her.

"What is a bone marrow aspiration?' Baby asked never having heard that term before.

"Perhaps we better step outside." Dr. Fleming said as he looked at Josie.

As the stepped outside the room Baby was more scared now then ever. "Please be straight with me."

Dr. Fleming understood her worry and just told her flat out. "I want to check her for leukemia."

Leukemia? Baby could not believe her ears. There was no way her little girl could have leukemia. She felt her insides just tie up in a knot. She felt she just couldn't breath at the thought of her little girl having cancer. "NO!"

"It looks like Josie may have leukemia cells are present in her blood. This procedure will confirm my suspicions." He told her as he noticed all the color drain from Baby's face.

"She had never had anything majorly wrong with her." Baby said as tears began to form.

"When she complained of her arms hurting when she moved them it reminded me that one of the symptoms of leukemia is bone or joint pain." He told her.

"I just can't understand all this. She was fine earlier this morning." Baby told the doctor.

"I would like to schedule a day to do this procedure." He told her "I would like to do it soon."

"What exactly will you do?" Baby asked him still not understanding

"It's a simple procedure really. All will do is insert a needle into one of Josie's large bones, probably somewhere in her hip, and remove a small amount of liquid bone marrow for examination" He said trying to explain.

Baby's mouth dropped open as she hated to put her daughter through that. "This is so unreal."

"I am going to prescribe you some Tylenol to help keep her fever down. Call my office in the morning and let set up a time to get his handled, okay?" Dr. Fleming could see Baby's uneasiness.

"What if it really is leukemia?" Baby asked.

"Let's cross that bridge when we get there. If it is you and Josie can beat it." He said tying to ease her mind.

"Thank you for everything Dr. Fleming." Baby asked as she tried to come to her senses.

Baby loaded Josie up and headed to take her home. She placed Josie in the back seat so she could lie down and couldn't' help but see how perfect her little angle looked at that every moment. Her baby couldn't have leukemia. If so she would move heaven and earth to make sure her baby has the best medicine possible.


	4. Hitting Home

It had been hard being a single parent and raising a child but Baby did the best she knew how. She came from a well brought up childhood and was going to make sure Josie had the same. Josie wasn't to the point yet to where she asked about her father but Baby knew that time would come. Now what she would tell her would be another story. She should just tell her the truth but she would know what to say when the time comes.

There had been good times and bad and now it seemed another bad time was coming. All Josie's life Baby had done her best to protect her little girl from everything that could harm her. She was aware that if Josie had leukemia it would be something they had to face together.

Baby put Josie to bed the minute they got home and took a moment just to watch her sleep. She looked so much like her father. She had his brown eyes and brown hair. There was no denying the resemblance. That same grin Johnny used to smile for Baby she now sees everyday when she looks at Josie.

Johnny begins to run through her head. Where could he be? Has he thought about her? She had always wondered this from time to time. Even though it had been six years she knew her heart was still with him. She just wondered if he still felt the same. She had never experience anything like that before and has never experienced it since. Baby never let another man get close to her since Kellerman's.

Then her mind wonders back to Josie possibly having leukemia. It was still too hard to fathom. "God please let my baby be okay." She couldn't hold back her worry anymore.

Marge and Jake had just finished supper when the phone rang. "Momma."

"Baby, honey, how are you." Marge asked her daughter.

There was a long silence as Marge began to hear muffled tears on the other end of the line. "Baby what is it?" Marge motioned for Jake to pick up the other line.

"Baby?" Jake said. "Why are you crying dear?"

Baby began to speak softly into the receiver. "It's Josie."

"Is she alright?" Jake asked as him and Marge waited impatiently for her answer.

"I had to take her to the doctor today. She was very pale and had a high fever." Baby told them.

"Sounds like it could be a virus." Jake told his daughter.

"I am sure everything is fine." Marge responded.

"It's not that simple." Baby started. "She was also complaining about her arms were sore when she moved them. The doctor said it was joint pain."

Jake sat stunned on the other end of line as he had a flash in his mind of what could be the problem and he didn't like what he was thinking. "Oh no."

"What Jake?" Marge asked him.

"He just knows what it could be." Baby hated to say that.

"Someone fill me in here please." Marge told the two of them.

"Cancer Marge." Jake said with tears in his eyes.

"There is no way." Marge told them. "No way!"

"He run a blood test and said her blood count was low and now he wants to run a bone marrow aspiration." Baby told them wiping the tears from her eyes.

"When?" Jake asked.

"I have to call his office in the morning and schedule a time." She responded.

"Who is he?" He asked Baby.

"Dr. Fleming."

"I will call in the morning and get this all handled. Don't you worry. We will get to the bottom of this." Jake told them both.

"_I'm out, Baby!"_

"_They fired you anyway because of me?"_

"_And if I leave quietly, I'll get my summer bonus."_

"_So I did it for nothing? I hurt my family, you lost your job anyway, I did it for NOTHING!"_

"_No, no, not for nothing Baby...nobody's ever done anything like that for me before." _

"_You know you were right Johnny...you can't win no matter what you do!"_

"_I don't wanna hear that from you, you can!"_

"_I used to think so."_

Baby woke up in a sweat. Johnny was filling her every dream. He was making it so hard for her to sleep. Why could he be on her mind so much today? It had to have been just her nerves from what the doctor told her. But, she knew that wasn't the reason he was on her mind. He was on her mind because she was still in love with him.

Part of her had always wanted to tell Johnny about Josie. She wanted him to be in her life but Baby was just afraid to tell him. She had no idea how he would react or anything. For years she had tried to put Johnny out of her mind but it always deemed hopeless. He was almost of the end of her every thought. Not to mention every time she looked at Josie Johnny would always shine through.

Now Josie could be in critical condition and Baby would do anything to have Johnny by her side, wishful thinking on her part. She would probably never seen Johnny for the rest of her life, but she would be torn with the fast that Josie may never know her father. Baby had no right to stop Josie from knowing her father. The decision Baby made so many years ago may end up coming back to haunt her in the end. It was only a matter of time.

Baby could recall a time when she told Johnny to "fight harder". Now what was she doing? She was ducking her tail between her legs and running. She had been running from it for six years. Could she carry this dilemma to her grave?

"Alright, have Josie there at 8 am in the morning." Jake told Baby on the phone the next morning. "Work is okay with you being out today?'

"Yes, they are being really good about it." Baby told him.

"Well, your mother and I will meet you there. I don't want you to do this alone." He told his daughter.

"I am so scared daddy." Baby admitted.

"I know you are honey. We can beat this." He assured her. "How is Josie this morning?"

"She is still sleeping. She slept well last night." Baby told him to ease his worry.

"Good, good." He said quietly.

"Daddy?" Baby said in a weird tone.

"What is it honey?" Jake asked concerned.

"Do you think I made a mistake?" Baby asked cautiously.

"A mistake about what?" Jake had no idea what she meant.

"About not telling Johnny." Baby was taken back by her own words. "Was it a mistake?"

Jake paused before he began. "Baby everyday people make choices they always second guess. I just feel like you did what you thought was best at the time. I am in position to judge anyone."

"Daddy, should I have told him?" Baby asked him.

"What are you worried about this now?" He asked.

"I don't know. He had just been on my mind a lot." She confided in him.

"I thought he should have been told from the start but I respected your wishes to raise Josie alone." He finally told her.

"Should I tell him now?" She waited for his answer.

"Baby, I have no idea where Johnny is now. He is not at Kellerman's anymore." Jake told her. "Besides I can't make that decision for you."

Jake was right Baby had to make that decision on her own. But, Baby was scared. Johnny would hate her for not telling him but then again he could not even care. She just better leave well enough alone.

"You get some rest today. We have a big day tomorrow. Give my little buttercup kisses and hugs for me." Jake told Baby. "I love you honey."

"I love you." Baby said as she hung up the phone and just stared out the window.

Baby had always felt she was a strong person but why was she slipping now? She had to be strong for Josie no matter what.


	5. No Way but Down

Dr. Fleming came in with a cold look on his face. It was a look that unnerved Baby and her parents. Baby began to get really uncomfortable.

"Josie, why don't you go in the playroom with Nurse Jackie? I need to talk to mommy alone." He said as the nurse escorted Josie out.

Marge was nervously playing with the strap of her pocketbook as Jake was anxious for the answer. "Well?"

"I have pin pointed the problem." Dr. Fleming said in a sad tone.

"Oh no, what is it?" Baby asked with tears in her eyes.

Dr. Fleming paused at first and then proceeded. "Acute lymphoblastic leukemia also known as ALL."

Baby couldn't help but release her tears she flew into Jakes arms. "Oh my God!"

"Ms. Houseman, it is treatable." Dr. Fleming told her.

"What do we have to do?" Jake asked as Marge was in total shock.

"I assume you are familiar with this type of cancer." He asked Jake.

"Yes I am."

"We need to get Josie on chemotherapy right away." He told her family.

"Was it something I did?" Baby asked as she imagined it to be her fault. "How can this happen."

"We still have no known causes for ALL. All we know it is affect children ages one through six." He told them.

"I can't believe this." Baby said as she looked her father. "I just can't."

Baby had to make herself understand that it was a possibility for Josie but actually hearing the words was a different story.

"Basically Josie doesn't have enough red blood cells to carry oxygen through her body." He said with the same sad look as before. "Chemo is out best option right now and I suggest we not hesitate."

Jake turned to Baby as Marge still looked like she was in a state of shock. "Baby, we will get through this and Josie will be better than ever. Don't be upset we are going to beat this."

Josie was admitted two days later and chemotherapy began right away. Josie still didn't understand fully what was happening but she was in good spirits about everything. Even though she didn't understand cancer she was still asking questions to try and understand what was happening t her. Baby tried her best to answer them the best she could and not make it sound awful. The last thing she wanted was for Josie to be scared.

Since Baby hadn't been at her job long she had no vacation time accrued. Marge came and stayed with Baby so that while Baby was at work she could be with Josie. Baby needed all the help she could get. Between treatments and doctors visits Baby was burning the candle at both ends. Luckily summer break was coming soon.

Josie's body was having trouble handling the chemotherapy. The normal side affect, vomiting, was fully taking charge of Josie. Josie began to have no energy and looked pale all the time with black circles around her eyes. It hurt Baby to see her little girl that way. She had to understand that the outcome would prevail over this time of sickness.

It really didn't hit Baby with the affects till one weekend morning Josie said she wanted her mother to take her to the park. Baby hesitated but, Marge told her she couldn't shelter Josie. Baby was concerned because due to chemotherapy Josie's immune system was down.

Baby got Josie dressed in her favorite outfit and began to brush her hair. Josie wanted her hair in a pony tail with her yellow ribbon. As Baby brushed through Josie's hair she let out a loud gasp as she seen clumps of Josie's beautiful hair in the brush.

"What is it mommy?" Josie asked at Baby's gasp.

"Momma!" Baby yelled for Marge.

"Mommy what is wrong?" Josie asked again.

"Nothing honey. Go back in your room and get your baseball cap okay." Baby told her.

"Okay!" Josie said as she skipped off to her room.

Marge came running in Baby's room to see her sitting on her bed staring at the clumps of hair in her hand. "Oh honey."

Baby looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "I can't take this!"

Marge went and knelt down in front of Baby. "Don't you let Josie see you upset. Pull yourself together."

Baby knew she was right. She couldn't let Josie see her upset. It would only make things worse. "I know your right."

"Did she see the hair?" Marge asked.

"No I tried to hide it." Baby told her. "I sent her to her room to get her baseball cap."

"You need to explain to her that she could lose her hair." Marge told her daughter.

"Ready!" Josie said as she light up the room.

It wasn't long after that when all of Josie's hair fell out. She could not understand why it was falling out but Baby tried her best to understand. Josie was beginning to have a hard time with everything. She was asking so many question and began feeling sick all the time. She would tell Baby that she just wanted to look like she used too. That would just break Baby's heart.

Dr. Fleming was trying to lift there sprits. Things were beginning to look better for Josie. Her white blood cell count was back up and soon it wouldn't be long and Josie would be back on her feet again.

All hope was shattered when Josie passed out on her way into Dr. Fleming's office. Her white blood cell count was back down and looking worse than before.

"It has spread into her bone marrow." Dr. Fleming told Baby.

"What does that mean?" Baby asked cautiously.

"Chemotherapy isn't enough anymore." He laid the facts out for Baby. "She will need a bone marrow transplant to save her life."

"You think she might die?" Baby asked as tears streamed down her face.

"Baby, I am going to be as honest as I can. Her white blood cell count is down lower than it was before. The chemotherapy isn't working like it should so it spread to her bone marrow. If we don't find her a donor it will not look good for Josie." He told her as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "We need to have all her family tested. Possibly one of you could be her match."

"When can we be tested?" Baby asked ready to take that step. "I have to make my little girl well again."

"We can test you now and you can have your parents come in as soon as possible." He told her.

Baby did not hesitate to be tested. She would do anything to save Josie and if it meant giving up her bone marrow she would in a heartbeat. She would die for that little girl.

"I will have the results by this afternoon. Swing back by about 3 pm and I can let you know then." Dr. Fleming said as he walked Baby and Josie to the door.

"Thank you, see you then." Baby said as she grabbed Josie by the hand and headed home.

"Will I get my bone marrow from you?" Josie asked as they got in the car.

"If I am a match for you. If not possibly Grammy and Grampy will be." Baby said trying to sound uplifting.

"Momma?" Josie asked as she turned to her mother. "Am I going to die?"

Baby couldn't even put the keys in the ignition. She was taken back by Josie's question. "No honey, you are not going to die. We are going to make you better and that is all you need to worry about."

Baby battled with her emotions on the whole ride home. Josie was starting to understand the situation more and more. She was too smart to be almost six. She would surprise Baby with things she would say or observe. She was just like her father, smart and quick witted.

Baby received the news that afternoon and it wasn't good news. Baby wasn't a match for Josie. Dr. Fleming said it was rare for a mother to be the bone marrow match. Still Baby had to give it a try. Baby just prayed that her parents or even Lisa could be Josie's match. One of them just had to be.


	6. Where's Johnny?

Marge and Jake wasted no time followed by Lisa to get there and get tested. They all prayed that at least one of them would be a match for Josie. They all sat on pins and needles as they awaited the results.

"I just can't believe all this." Lisa said as she took a seat beside her mother.

Baby respond as she looked at the glass door at Josie outside with the nurse. "She really likes Jackie."

Jake joined his daughter as he put his arm around her. "She will be okay. You have to believe that."

"I wish I could daddy. If we don't find a donor I will lose the most important thing in my life." Baby said as she rested her teary face on his shoulder.

To watch Josie now, she looked so healthy and on the top of the world. It was hard to believe that one illness could be her doorway to life or death.

"Ms. Houseman." They all turned around to see Dr. Fleming standing before them.

"Please tell me you have good news." Baby pleaded.

"I am sorry but we have no match." He said with a solemn look on his face.

"There has to be!" Baby demanded as Marge walked over to help Jake console their daughter.

"What is there left to do?" Jake asked.

"We put her name on the donor list and wait." He told them.

"That could take years." Marge told him.

"Josie might not have years." Baby responded. "She needs a donor now, right?"

"I don't have a time frame but the sooner we get her one the better." Dr. Fleming stated the facts. "Time could mean everything."

Baby was losing it at this point. Things we spiraling out of control and she couldn't stop it. "I will do anything."

"Can I have a word alone with you?" Dr. Fleming asked Baby.

"Sure." Baby turned to her family. "I will be right back."

"Let's walk to my office." He told her as he showed her the way. "I want to talk you in private."

"What is it?" Baby asked as she took a seat across the desk from him.

"Josie needs a donor quickly. She will only go down hill from here." He told her. "I want you to understand that and be prepared for anything that might arise."

"The donor list could take too long." Baby said wiping her face with her tissue.

"There is one other option." Dr. Fleming rose up in his seat. "Josie's father."

Johnny! She had wondered about that many times since this whole situation arose. She had prayed that one of them would be a match so she didn't have to involve Johnny. She just knew Johnny had moved on with his life and didn't want to be bothered by her but what if he could save Josie? "I have thought about that."

"I suggest you get in touch with him and let's get him tested." He told her bluntly.

"I am not sure where he is now." Baby admitted.

"Find him." He told her. "It's better than nothing."

"I will try to find him right away." Baby assured him.

Baby had no clue where to find him. Her father said he was not at kellerman's anymore and all Baby could figure was he joined the labor union with his father. Johnny could be anywhere in this world.

"Your mother has got Josie a sleep." Jake told his daughter as he walked our on the balcony.

Baby had been sitting out there trying to collect her thoughts about everything that has happened and everything she has to do. "She give her any trouble?"

"Nah, out like a light." Jake said as he took a seat. "How are you holding up?'

"I have no idea daddy. I feel like it's all a dream." She confided in him. "Never in a million years imagined this could happen. I thought she was so healthy."

"Sometime things happen and we can't change them. All we can do is make the best out of the situation as we can." Jake told her. "She could have a donor next week. We just have to be optimistic."

"I can't be optimistic when I know she could die." Baby balled her fists up. "I will not lose her!"

"Keep that attitude." Jake grabbed her hands and unclenched her fists. "We will win."

"I have to find Johnny." She said quietly. "He could be our only hope."

"I don't know where he is now. He hasn't been at Kellerman's in about four years." Jake looked up at the sky. "I will find him, I promise."

"He will hate me." Baby stated the obvious.

"It's a chance you have to take to save Josie." Jake told her. "And right now I would do anything."

"I would too."

"You two come in I have supper ready." Lisa said as she opened the patio door.

Jake pulled Baby up and hugged her tight. "I love you."

"I love you and thank you for being her for me." Baby told him.

"Where else would I be." He asked her knowing she knew the answer. "Right here."

Baby tossed and turned all night. Her thoughts were filled with worry over Josie. She had to give her a fighting chance and Johnny could be the one to do it. Baby now had to muster up the strength to face him after all these years and tell him the secret she had kept from his for so many years.

Many different scenarios played out in Baby's mind. Would he be happy? Would he be mad? Baby put herself in his shoes and realized she would be upset if something that important had been kept away from her for so many years. Maybe she did make a mistake by never telling him about Josie. It was something she would have to live with the rest of her life.

Spring break was in a week and she was going to devote all her time to finding Johnny. Her father said he would do his best to track him down. Baby needed all the help she could get at this point.

"Everything check out okay?" Baby asked Dr. Fleming the next day at Josie's check up.

"She seems to be holding up pretty good. She hasn't got any worse so that is a plus." He told her. "We just need to keep her away from anything that might make her sick at this point. A common cold could be like pneumonia to her."

"I feeling like I am standing over her night and day making sure she is okay." Baby told him.

"I can understand and it is natural for you to be that way? You are still going to look for her father right?" He asked her eyeing her.

"Yes, I am not sure where to even being looking but I will try my best. I have to for Josie's sake. I will do anything to see her come out of this." Baby said.

"It could be very positive for Josie. If you need anything you just call okay?" Dr. Fleming had seemed to become emotionally attached to this case.

"Thank you so much. I know I tell you that all the time but I mean it." She noticed him smiling sweetly at her.

"I want to see Josie next week and we might be able to try small doses of chemo." He told her.

"My mother will bring her in. I plan to be out of town looking for Johnny." Baby admitted.

"That is fine. I wish you the best." He shook her hand and escorted her to the door where Josie was. "Take care."

"I heard the nurses talking about my daddy. Who is he?" Josie asked Baby on the way home.

Baby couldn't believe what she was hearing. Josie had finally asked about her father and Baby had no idea what to say. The only thing she could think of was the truth. "What did the nurses say about your father?"

"That you needed to find him." Josie said playing with squeely. "Where is he?"

Baby took a deep breath before she began. "I am going to see him next week."

"Can I come?" Josie asked excitedly.

"Not this time sweetie. Mommy needs to go alone." Baby hated telling Josie no but she knew this trip she needed to do alone.

"Why haven't I ever seen him before?" Her big brown eyes looked at her mother.

"I will explain everything to you one day. You don't need to worry yourself with that now." Baby wasn't ready for that conversation just yet.


	7. Found Him!

"Max Kellerman please." Jake told the lady who answered the phone.

"One moment please." She said as she placed Jake on hold.

Jake was bound and determined he was going to find Johnny for Baby. That was his little granddaughter and he loved her with all his heart.

"Max Kellerman." Max said into the receiver.

"How that blood pressure?" Jake said in an uplifting tone.

Max recognized Jake's voice. "Jake how the hell are ya?"

"Doing pretty good Max and yourself?" Jake asked him in return.

"Keeping busy? Ya'll headed up here for the summer?" Max always had got Jake back up there every year since.

"We plan to." Jake told him. "I need a favor Max."

"Anything Jake, shoot." Max responded.

"You have any idea where I can find Johnny?" Jake asked hoping for a positive answer.

"Castle?"

"Yeah, I have to find him Max." Jake said with the desperation in his voice.

"Jake to be honest I am not sure where he is. He hasn't been here in about four years." Max said wishing he knew more. "I assume he went into the labor union with his father up in Philly?"

Johnny's father had always wanted him to come work in the labor union with him back in Philadelphia. How do you begin to find him there?

Jake was hoping for a bit more but every little bit helps. "Thanks Max if you hear of anything please let me know."

"You know come to think of it I bet Penny will know where he is." Max said as the idea hit him. "She still works for me. I will ask her and get back with you. You at the office?"

"Yeah, just give me a call here. Thanks again Max." Jake said hoping Penny could shed some light on the subject.

Baby's nerves were playing hard on her emotions. Her heart stayed tore up about Josie. All Baby wanted was it to just all go away. She just wished she could be that lucky. Now she was fixing to face another challenge. After six years she was going to face the man she was still in love with and tell him he had a daughter that he never knew about. Baby could only imagine how that meeting would go. She knew it probably wouldn't go well. Baby had no real valid excuse for not telling Johnny and she knew that. She was only seventeen then and now has learned from her mistakes.

"Baby!" Jakes said as he rushed in the door.

"Daddy? What is it?" Baby said as she met him in the living room.

"I know where he is!" Jake said with a smile on his face.

Baby could nearly faint when Jake told her. "I better sit down."

"I called Max and he asked Penny. She told him he is in Philadelphia and works at the Jake Stroud School of Dance. He is an instructor there." Jake said as she joined Baby on the couch. "Now all you have to do is get him tested."

Baby leaned back on the couch as it all hit her at once. "Philadelphia?"

"Yes mam!" Jake told her.

"I will leave Friday afternoon. It will take me about an hour and a half to get there. I will leave as soon as I get out of school." Baby decided at that moment.

"Can you do this by yourself or you need me to go with you?" Jake asked her as he seen the worry in her eyes.

"I can't be a coward anymore. I have to face him alone." Baby told her father and she knew he understood that.

The next couple of days flew by and Josie seemed to be holding up pretty good. She had most of her energy back and was back doing her normal things. Baby knew that in any moment Josie could slip back down. She wasn't ready to face that again so she knew she needed to get Johnny tested as soon as possible.

Even if he hated Baby surely he would be man enough to help his little girl and maybe want to be apart of her life. Baby hoped it wasn't wishful thinking on her part. The Johnny she used to know would step up to the plate but she was preparing herself for a lot of grief from him.

Friday afternoon finally rolled around and so did Baby's nerves. They were worse than ever as she prepared for her ride to Philadelphia. "You be good for Grammy and I will see you late tonight."

"I want to go momma." Josie said as he began to cry. "Why can't I go?"

"Honey, we won't be back in time for bed time." Baby said as she quickly made up that excuse. "Besides you will have more funny with Grammy."

Josie grabbed Squeely and stomped off to her room.

"She will be over it in no time." Marge said as she handed Baby her purse. "Don't worry."

"I don't like her being upset with me." Baby confided in her mother. "She is just so fragile right now."

"You concentrate on getting Johnny tested okay. Are you ready for what may lie ahead?" Baby knew Marge meant "ready for how Johnny would react".

"I guess. As ready as I can be. I am scared mom. I will admit that." Baby said as the worry in her eyes was clear. "He will hate me."

"Hate is such a strong word dear." Marge told her little girl. "You just have to be strong."

"It will kill me to see him again." Baby finally admitted.

"I can tell you still love him. There was no hiding that from me and ya'll produced an amazing little girl." She hugged Baby tight. "You be careful."

Baby let out a half hearted smile. "No time to waste."

It seemed like a long ride as Baby's mind dosed in and out of thoughts of Josie and Johnny all at the same time. In minutes she would see Johnny. The closer she got to Philadelphia the more afraid she got. Dozens of times she had wanted to turn the car back and around and bold back to New York but she had to think about her reason for coming and that was Josie.

Baby was zoned out as she heard the DJ began to speak. "Okay folks here is one right out of 1963."

She really paid no attention to what he was talking about until she heard the sound that had her heart skip a beat. _"Cry to me"_ began to fill up the inside of Baby's car. The sound was all around her as it filled her heart. It was at that moment she remembered the last time she heard that song.

"_No, I mean the way he saved her. I mean, I... I could never do anything like that. That was somethin'. The reason people treat me like I'm nothin' is 'cause I'm nothin'."_

"_You, your everything."_

"_I've never known anybody like you, Baby. You look at the world and you think you can make it better. If somebody's lost, you find them. If somebody's bleedin'..."_

"_Yeah, I go get my daddy. That's really brave. Like you said."_

"_That took a lotta guts to go to him. You are not scared of anything..."_

"_Me? I'm scared of everything! I'm scared of what I saw, I'm scared of what I did, of who I am, and most of all I'm scared of walking out of this room and never feeling the rest of my whole life the way I feel when I'm with you!"_

Baby recalled that night as she remembered that was the night Johnny took her innocence. She couldn't help herself. She had fallen for Johnny and there was no stopping it.

She had had the time of her life at Kellerman's that summer and has never experience that feeling since then. Her heart will always be in the Catskills in 1963.

Her thoughts were drastically stopped when she seen the school right up ahead on the left. It was now 4 pm and she hoped Johnny was still there. As she parked her car she took a deep breath and headed in those double doors of the main entrance.

"Here goes nothing." She said to herself.


	8. Truth Comes Out

Baby looked up at the stonewash colored building which definitely showed its age. Two old pillars held up the main entrance trellis as the sign Jack Stroud School of Dance shined in the air.

Baby entered the double door as she entered a small little waiting area. Pictures of ballet dancers and Broadway dancers were all along the walls. A young lady sat at the front desk and noticed Baby immediately.

"Can I help you miss?" The young girl rose to her feet and walked toward Baby.

"Yes mam I am looking for Johnny Castle." Baby told her.

"Is he expecting you?" She asked as she eyed Baby.

"No, no he isn't." Baby could see the girl's eyes watching her every move.

"I believe he would be in his office. Right down the hall and make a left, third door on the right." She pointed in that direction.

"Thank you."

Baby walked down the long hall as wood paneling surrounded her. Baby walked slowly as she was scared of seeing Johnny's handsome face again. She turned left and spotted the door to his office which was open.

She took a deep breath and went for it with all she had. As she made it to the door she saw her past coming back to haunt her. Johnny sat at his desk decked out in his collared shirt and tie. He hadn't seen her yet. He was busy filling out some type of form and never noticed out of the corner of his eye his past was standing before him.

"Johnny." Baby said quietly.

Johnny looked up from his desk and fixated his eyes on the sight before him. "Oh my God!"

Baby walked into his office as Johnny rose to his feet. "I bet you are shocked to see me." Baby couldn't think of anything else to say.

"That is an understatement." Johnny smiled sweetly at Baby.

Baby now got a good look at the man who stole her heart all those years ago. His hair was a bit longer now and he was still as handsome as ever. Age looked good on Johnny. Josie favored her father so much.

"Am I interrupting something?" Baby asked as she placed her pocket book in the nearest chair.

"No not at all." Johnny walked around the table toward Baby. "I am just floored to see you."

"I can imagine." Baby told him with nervousness in his voice. "Don't I get a hug?"

"Yes, yes, of course." Johnny walked closer to Baby and pulled her into a tight embrace. It was the same old feeling all over again. "What are you doing here?"

"It's well, a long story." Baby told him as he broke the embrace. "Six years worth."

"I know, I can't believe it has been that long since we have seen each other." Johnny said as he couldn't move his grin from his face.

"You have a minute to go grab a cup of coffee?" Baby asked hoping he would say yes.

"Sure, I was just about to head out for the day." Johnny told her as he picked up his briefcase. "Let's go. There is a coffee shop within walking distance."

"That would be perfect." Baby said as she followed Johnny out the door.

They stopped by Johnny's car so he could drop off his briefcase and headed to the coffee shop.

"I am still so shocked to see you. You look great." Johnny told her as she got a good look at her now.

"Thanks you do too." Baby returned. "Six years is too long."

"I agree. You will have to tell me what has been going on with you." Johnny told her as he checked the traffic for them to cross the street.

Baby was thinking in the back of her mind _that is what I plan to do._ How would she even bring up the subject of Josie? Should she just come right out and say it or weasel her way into the conversation carefully?

"Two coffees please." Johnny told the waitress as they sat down.

Baby noticed Johnny sitting across from her staring at her. "What?"

"Just so shocked to see you. I never thought I would see you again." He told her. "I mean we just lost touch."

"I know. It was crazy back then." Baby said as she knew it was her fault too they lost touch.

"I meant to call you-" Baby stopped Johnny in mid sentence.

"Don't. That was the past and no excuses need to be made." Baby didn't want to hear his excuses and she didn't want to offer him any.

"Yeah, guess you are right." Johnny said as he blew on his coffee to cool it. "Tell me what has been going on."

"Well, as you probably know I graduated Mt. Holyoke and I now live in New York. I teach third grade." Baby said cooling her coffee as well.

"Made a great life for yourself huh?" Johnny returned.

"I have tried. It hasn't been easy but I made it." Baby said wondering if she should tell him now.

"Well, as you can see I teach dance now. I have been doing it about four years." Johnny said.

"I think that is what you were meant to do all along." Baby told him. "You are great at it."

"Thanks, I love dancing you know that better than anybody." Johnny leaned up in his chair closer to Baby. "I have thought about you a lot these past couple of years."

"I can honestly say the same." Baby knew all she had to do was look at Josie to think of Johnny.

"We sure surprised everyone at Kellerman's huh?' Johnny said smiling bigger now.

"Yeah, we did. No one would have paired us in a million years." Baby said losing her willpower not to let him get to her.

"You haven't changed any." Johnny told her.

"Trust me more than you know." Baby corrected him quickly.

"Oh really? How?" Johnny asked as he looked down at her left hand for a wedding ring. "I see you never married."

"No not married, you?" Baby asked in return.

"No, no wife." He said smirking a little. "How did you know I would be here?"

The time was coming. He was wondering now why Baby had found him. "I am fixing to blow your mind."

Johnny sat back in his chair and studied Baby's face as if trying to read her mind. "I am a little confused at this point."

Baby could imagine he was. She was fixing to throw him for a loop. He had no idea what was coming.

"Baby, why did you come all the way down here to see me?" He asked her cautiously. "Why after all these years?"

"I don't want you to hate me Johnny." Baby began to get nervous at this point.

"Baby, I could never hate you. We shared something wonderful at Kellerman's and I have never forgotten that. A piece of you has always remained with me." He told her. "Now what is on your mind?"

Baby reached into her pocket book and pulled out a picture of Josie and laid it in front of Johnny. "Her name is Josie."

Johnny picked up the picture and closely at it. "So you have a daughter now?"

Baby was scared to mutter the words but she knew she needed too. "No, we have a daughter."

Johnny dropped the picture from his hand as it fell on table. He looked Baby dead in the face and was utterly speechless at this point.


	9. Torn Decisions

Johnny picked the picture of Josie he had dropped and looked at it again. He couldn't believe the words that had just come out of Baby's mouth. This couldn't be his daughter could it? "I think I misunderstood you."

Baby knew she had done it now. "No Johnny you didn't. This is your daughter."

Johnny looked at the picture again and then turned his eyes back to Baby. "I don't understand."

"Johnny, after I went off to college I found out I was pregnant with Josie." Baby was really afraid of what was going to happen next.

"Why wasn't' I told?" Johnny said as he eyed Baby. "If she is mine why wasn't I told?"

"I have no excuse for that. It all happened and sent me into a whirl wind. I felt you wouldn't understand." Baby said as she reached for his hand. "She looks so much like you."

Johnny pulled his hand from Baby's grasp. "For six years you never told me I had a daughter. How could you do that?"

"I am sorry. That is all I can say." Baby said with tears filling her eyes. "I made a mistake. I thought you would be upset with me or something."

"I have never done anything to make you think I would not give a damn if I had a child." He told her sternly.

"I know, again I am sorry." Baby leaned back in her chair afraid to move.

Johnny was hurt so deep down inside he couldn't stand it. "How old is she?'

"She will be six next week." Baby said to him.

Johnny looked at the picture one more time and could now see himself looking back at him. "She has my eyes."

Baby let out a little smile now. "Yes she does. She has a lot of your features."

"I have lived for years not knowing about her. Baby, I never thought you would do something like this to me. I have been hurt by a lot of people in my life but I never dreamed in a million years the woman who stole my heart years ago would be one of them." Johnny rose to his feet.

"Wait, where are you going?' Baby said as she jumped up herself.

"I need some air." Johnny threw the money down for the coffee and headed outside.

Baby followed him as she kept his back to her the whole time. "Johnny what can I say?"

"Baby, how would you feel if I kept a secret like this from you for six years?' He asked her sternly.

"I understand the mistake that I made." Baby tried to make him understand. "I was scared."

"Your father made you not tell me didn't he?" Johnny just knew that was the reason.

Baby turned him around to her. "He wanted me to tell you but I chose not to and he respected _my _wishes."

"She ever ask about her father?" He asked her with a tear in his eye.

"She is starting to." Baby put her hand on his face. "Would you like to meet her?"

Johnny jerked back out of Baby's reach. "I need some time to come to terms with all this."

"I don't have time." Baby said as she rubbed her for head nervously.

"Looks like you had six years worth of time." Johnny smarted off to her.

Baby knew she needed to tell him that he could be the only thing that could save Josie's life. "There is more."

"Oh God Baby! I can't deal with anything more." He said starting to walk back to the school. "Look just head on home."

"You not even going to give her a chance?" Baby asked him following her.

"Baby just out of the blue you come and tell me I have a daughter. How do you want me to act? You want me to jump right in and play daddy?" He could shoot bullets from his stare. "I don't think so."

"Look I messed up I realize that but Johnny this little girl needs you!" Baby said holding her picture up in his face. "I need your help!"

"Having financial problems now huh?" Johnny's tone was getting more and more hateful.

"How can you sit there and say that. Johnny Castle you know me better than that!" Baby was getting her own hateful tone.

"Your right Baby you have changed." Johnny walked off from Baby and left her standing there watching him.

"Johnny!" She called after him but he wouldn't stop. "Johnny!"

He made no attempt to stop as Baby quickly tried to catch up with him. "She could die Johnny!"

Baby had to say it. She knew of no other way than just to come right out and say it.

Johnny stopped and turned around. "What do you mean?"

Baby was fully crying by the time she caught up with Johnny and he seen the worry in her eyes. "She is dying and you could be the one that saves her."

Johnny was taken back by Baby's remark. "Explain."

Baby reached for Johnny's hand and he made no attempt to pull away. "She has cancer. We just found out."

"How am I the only one that could help her?" Johnny asked calmer now.

"I or nor my family is a bone marrow match for her. The doctors told me that you could possibly be her match." Baby found that hard to get out. "They want you tested right away."

"What kind of cancer is it?" He asked whole heartedly.

"Acute lymphoblastic leukemia. We tried chemotherapy but she has only gotten worse and they said she needs a donor ASAP." Baby told him. "Will you help me?"

Johnny did not know how to react. What do you say in moment this? He found out he had a little girl and that she could be dying, all in the same time. His mind was turning summersaults and didn't know which way was up. "Baby I am taken back by all this."

"I know you are Johnny, I can imagine." Baby responded. "I know you are upset with me but don't punish your daughter."

"I need some time." Johnny told her quickly.

"She doesn't have time." Baby tried to make him understand that. "Why don't you meet her?"

"Baby, if she hadn't gotten sick would you ever have told me about her?" He asked really wanting to know the answer to that.

"That I cannot answer." Baby couldn't. She really didn't know if she would have ever told Johnny.

Johnny was in a torn situation. He had never dreamed in a million years he would be hearing this from Baby. "I just would have never expected this from you."

"I know. We just have to face reality now." Still holding his hand Baby couldn't stop her tears. "I can't lose her Johnny."

Johnny was silent for what seemed like hours as he played all this over and over in his head. No one can ever accept a shock like this. Your world can change in just one moment. "Okay."

Baby looked Johnny in the eyes. "You mean it?"

"I mean it. I will help you." He said as he squeezed Baby's hand tight. "I will do what ever you need me too."

"Oh Johnny!" Baby leaped into his arms and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "Please forgive me one day."

Johnny broke the embrace as the looked Baby dead in the eyes. "Some things are just unforgivable."

Baby understood where he was coming from and she could accept that. She had kept something so amazing away from Johnny and he had resentment toward her. Whatever the fact, he was going to be tested for Josie's sake and Baby knew now that she loved him more that ever. It's was a shame he didn't feel the same.

"Will you come up and meet her?" Baby asked as she wiped the tears from her face.

Johnny nodded as he tried to picture what she was like. "I would like that."

"Come up tonight!" Baby told him anxious. "If we leave now you can see her before she goes to bed. You could spend the night and spend the day with her tomorrow."

"Whoa slow down there." Johnny said as Baby's thoughts took off. "I have plans tonight."

"Oh." Baby managed to get out.

"I can come up in the morning or by the afternoon." He told her. "I have a dinner date and I really don't need to cancel."

"Yeah, okay. That sounds fine." Baby made it known in her tone of voice she was upset.

"Look Baby I will come tomorrow." He said again.

Baby looked up at him again and couldn't help but think about how handsome he was after all these years. "You are still an amazing man Johnny Castle."

"Thank you." He said with an uplifting smile.

"I know you are just going to love her." Baby was sure he would.

"I am sure I will." He told her as he motioned to the school. "I better be heading out."

"Yeah, I need to get home myself." Baby said uneasy now.

They started walking back toward the school together. They walked about two feet apart in silence till they reached the front steps. "I am going to check and see if they need anything before I go."

Baby pulled a piece of paper from her purse and wrote her phone number and address on it and handed it to Johnny. "Just give me a call in the morning and we can just go from there."

"Yeah, I will." He said with a pause or two in his voice. "Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I might take you up on that offer tonight. That is if the offer still stands." He said smiling.

"Of course, but what about your dinner date?" Baby asked not really caring.

"I will just tell her something came up and that I will reschedule." He informed her.

Her? Baby didn't like the sound of that but what could she expect it had been six years. "That sounds good."

Baby followed Johnny to his apartment where she waited outside for Johnny to run up and grab a few things and make that phone call to cancel his date. Maybe things were finally falling into place and things could begin to look up for Josie. Baby had to make her well again, she just had too.


	10. Sleeping Angel

Baby rode almost the whole way back in silence. She couldn't listen to the radio. She was so keyed up she couldn't stand it. She would check her rearview mirror over and over to make sure Johnny was still behind her. She couldn't believe she had seen him again. She knew now that the burden that had been on her heart for years was finally free and now Johnny could know his precious daughter.

Baby wondered how Johnny would act around Josie. How could Josie act to him? All her answers would be answered soon. It was all so overwhelming. She prayed deep down inside that Johnny could be the answers to her prayers. Josie was too young to have her life cut short and Baby was going to see to it she out lives her.

Johnny too was riding in silence. So much was running through his head he couldn't think straight. He had a little girl now and was about to meet her for the first time. The thought of her being fatally sick scared him. He was excited and hurt all in the same breath. How could Baby have not told him about Josie? He could have lived the rest of his life not ever knowing about her. He never dreamed Baby could do something like that to him but you never really know about people.

Kellerman's was a big part of Johnny's life at one time. Even with Max riding him hard and watching his every move, he still loved it there. For years he was the dance instructor and worked side by side with Penny, whom he loved to death. Women would always try and use Johnny in every way they could and Johnny couldn't help it, he let them. That was until someone changed all that in the summer of 1963.

He though Baby was just a spoiled little rich kid when he first me her. To say the least he didn't like her very much but in time that all changed. The more time he spent with her the more he would see a new side of Baby. She wasn't at all what he had thought. She was amazing and would do anything to help anybody no matter what it cost her. Johnny fell for her and he fell for her hard. He seemed to be between a rock and a hard place when he had to leave her after the final show. He knew he couldn't hold her back from her dreams. It killed him not talking to her. But, Johnny wanted to make a life for him to so in 1965 he left Kellerman's and headed back to Philadelphia and worked in the labor union a while with is father. In no time he had the job at the dance school and his life was making a turn for the better.

He was even struck in his heart again when he looked up and saw Baby standing in the door of his office. Her beauty still remained and made him weak in the knees. Time doesn't really let you get over someone. In Johnny's case he had moved on with his life and met someone. He had never been married but he was pretty serious with someone and seeing Baby again was making him rethink that whole situation.

All he needed to concentrate on now was meeting and getting to know his newly found little girl. So much time had been wasted now. She was fixing to turn six and he wanted to make sure he never missed another birthday.

They made it to Baby's shortly after 7 pm. They parked their cars and headed up to Baby's apartment with neither one of them saying a word till they reached her floor.

Baby noticed Johnny began to lag behind as they walked up to her door. "You okay?"

"Nervous, I guess." Johnny told her as she whipped a little sweat off his brow. "This is a big moment for me."

"I know it is. It's the start of something special." Baby told him as she reached for his hand. "You'll do fine."

"Well, let's go." Johnny said as she put a smile across his face.

Baby smiled back as she opened her apartment door and seen her mother sitting on the couch. "Hey momma."

"Hey honey, how was your trip?" Marge said as she just then seen Johnny walking. "Well, my word, Johnny Castle."

"Mrs. Houseman how are you?" Johnny said as she walked over to give Marge a hug.

"It's Marge, Mrs. Houseman makes me sound too old." Marge said cheerful. "I can't complain Johnny, you?"

"Still in shock." Johnny responded.

Baby noticed Johnny's eyes begin to pace around the living room and Baby knew what he was looking for. "Where is Josie?"

"She passed out on me while we were watching Dumbo. I put her in her bed." Marge said to Baby.

"I'll get her up." Baby said as she headed to Josie's room.

"No." Johnny stopped her. "Let her sleep. I would hate to wake her. I would like to take a peek at her."

"Okay." Baby motioned for Johnny to follow her into Josie's room.

As Baby opened her door the hall light shinned over Josie's bed. Baby waited at the door as Johnny stepped closer to Josie. Sound asleep Josie laid there not moving an inch. He gently rubbed her cheek as he noticed all her hair had fallen out. He couldn't imagine life being so unfair to this sweet innocent little girl.

"She is beautiful." Johnny said as she moved a piece of hair from Josie's face. "My God, how could I have missed out on this?"

Marge motioned for Baby to come back in the living room.

"I am going to head out so you and Johnny can talk and figure things out." Marge told her daughter. "I will be by in the morning."

"Ok, thanks for staying with her." Baby said as she hugged her mom tightly.

"Tell Johnny goodnight for me." Marge said as she headed out the door.

Johnny emerged from Josie's room quietly pulling her door shut. He kept his face away from Baby's view as he walked toward her balcony.

"You okay?" Baby asked as she watched Johnny open the door to the balcony.

He then looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "I don't see how you couldn't have told me about that precious little girl sleeping in there."

Baby knew she had made a mistake but she couldn't take it back no matter how hard she tried. "I am so sorry Johnny."

She followed Johnny outside. She took a seat in on of the chairs as Johnny walked to the railing and looked out at the night sky. "Your mom gone?"

"Yeah, she said to tell you goodnight." Baby told him wanting to reach out to make him feel better but she knew she couldn't.

"Please explain to me how you thought you were doing all of us good by not telling me about her?" Johnny never looked toward Baby.

"I was young and stupid. I can give you so many excuses and that is just all they will be, excuses." Baby said fidgeting with her bracelet.

"You know I think about how my life could be so different if I had known." He said as he held back his tears. "Today I think is the most shocking day of my life."

"I was scared to tell you. I mean you never once called me after you left that night." Baby responded.

"Scared? Baby, I could have known my daughter. I can see now I would have done things so differently now." Johnny said turning to face Baby. "I missed six years."

"I know you will probably hate me forever for this." Baby said expecting the worst. "All I can say is you have her now and hopefully forever."

"Cancer is a serious thing. I hope I can save her life." Johnny said whole heartedly.

"It's nothing to take light heartedly." Baby said.

"When did her hair start falling out? That is from the chemo right?" Johnny asked.

"It was after a couple of weeks I noticed clumps of hair coming out in her brush." Baby said hating that thought. "It should start coming back in after chemo is stopped."

"How is she handling all this?" Johnny asked her.

"She doesn't understand it much but she is handling it okay. She knows as long as she keeps going to chemotherapy her hair won't grow so she wants to wear her little toboggans." Baby said picturing her in one at that moment. "She is quite cute in that."

"I need to get tested right away." He told Baby.

"We will get you tested first thing Monday morning." Baby said noticing Johnny looking down at her. "Do you hate me?"

Johnny knelt down in front of her and placed his hands on her knees. "I could never hate you; not in a millions years. I am angry with you and hurt. I mean, it's not like you just didn't tell me something trivial. You kept one of the most precious gifts in life hidden from me for almost six years."

"I have lived with that guilt everyday till now. I had no idea if you wanted a child. I mean you didn't talk Penny out of an abortion." Baby remembered.

"That was Penny's choice not mine. You think she made a mistake?" Johnny asked Baby.

"I would never have an abortion." Baby said to him as he still knelt in front of her.

"I know you wouldn't. I am glad you didn't." Johnny said trying to break a smile.

"What would you have done if I had of told you?" Baby had always wondered the answer to that question.

"I would have married you." Johnny said holding nothing back.

That comment caught Baby by surprise. Married? She would have never dreamed she would have heard that word come out of Johnny's mouth. "Guess things would have been a whole lot different huh?"

"Like I said," Johnny rose to his feet and walked back over to the railing. "Our lives would be different."

Baby walked over to Johnny and stood next to him. "You truly are an amazing man."

"I wish you had of thought so six years ago." He returned.

"I did, you know that. You opened my eyes to life. Some people may never get to share what we shared that summer." Baby said.

"That is true. We had something special then." Johnny reached out for Baby's hand. "We got proof right in there."

"Yes we do." Baby said holding his hand tight. "We just have to make her better."

Johnny pulled Baby into to embrace her tightly. "We will make her better, I promise. We will find a way."

"I hope so." Baby said tearing up.

"I can't wait to see her in the morning. I am a little scared. What if she doesn't like me?" Johnny said pulling away from Baby.

Baby wiped her tears as she couldn't help but laugh at Johnny. "She will like you I just know it."

"Her last name is Houseman right?" Johnny had to know that answer.

"Yes. Josie Nicole Houseman." Baby told him.

"I want that changed." Johnny didn't ask Baby, he told her.

"She is young enough to where that won't be a problem." Baby said knowing Johnny would bring that up sooner or later. "Josie Castle has a ring to it huh?"

"Yes it does." Johnny said smiling.

"I am sorry I ruined your plans tonight." Baby said not really meaning it.

"You didn't. It's not a big deal. This is more important." Johnny said to Baby.

Johnny let out Baby's sofa bed as Baby looked in her linen closet for some sheets. She found the appropriate ones and headed back into the living room. As she entered the room she noticed Johnny held a picture in his hand. Baby knew it was Josie's first picture she ever had taken.

"She was a pretty baby." Johnny said seeing himself in her.

"She is a very beautiful child." Baby said as Johnny helped her place the fitted sheet on the mattress. "She was about one month old in that picture."

"Here I'll finish this. Go get you some rest." Johnny said as he could tell Baby was really worn out.

"I am fine really." Baby said continuing to help Johnny.

"I will get it." Johnny said persuading Baby.

"Yes sir." Baby said picking. "I guess I will see you in the morning."


	11. Morning Eyes

Johnny was slowly waking up as he heard scuffling going on around him. He rolled over on his right side as he opened his eyes. There he saw two big bright brown eyes resting on the side of his bed looking at him.

"Hi." He heard that beautiful face looking at him say.

Johnny watched as Josie focused on his every move. "Good morning."

Josie had her face propped up in her hands as she spoke. "Who are you?"

Johnny sat up in his bed. "My name is Johnny. What is yours?"

"I'm Josie." She said as she bounced up on his bed. "What are you doing sleeping in our living room?"

Johnny couldn't help but laugh at Josie curiosity. "I am a friend of your mom's."

"I just took a peak at her. She isn't awake yet." Josie said as she grinned from ear to ear.

Johnny glanced over at the clock on the wall and noticed it was just 7 a.m. "It's still kind of early perhaps we should let your mom sleep."

Josie nodded in agreement as she just stared at Johnny. He then could get a good look at his little girl. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her brown eyes shinned back at him with such life he was taken back by them. "I like your toboggan."

Josie pulled it further over her heard almost covering her eyes. "It's my favorite thing to wear."

"Are you hungry?" Johnny asked Josie.

"Yeah we can make breakfast for mommy." Josie said full of excitement.

"Well let's go see what we can come up with." Johnny said as he drug himself out of bed.

Baby rolled over and looked at her alarm clock. It was almost eight o'clock. She knew normally Josie would have already been in here and woke her up. It was then she got the faint smell of bacon.

She crawled out of bed and quickly found her robe. As she emerged from her room she looked in Josie's room to find it empty. She rounded the next corner and seen Johnny standing over the stove and Josie sitting up on the counter. "Good Morning."

"Morning Mommy!" Josie said as she hopped down to give her mother a hug.

"It's about time you woke up." Johnny said picking at her. "Breakfast is almost ready.

"It all smells wonderful." Baby said as she stepped into the kitchen to get a better look.

"I helped!" Josie told her mother.

"Then I bet it will be ten times better." Baby said kissing Josie forehead.

"Hope you like bacon and eggs." Johnny said as she turned the eye over the eggs down.

"Oh yes that would be fine." Baby said. "Can I help with anything?"

"Nope. I think me and Josie have it under control. Don't we?" Johnny said placing Josie back up on the counter.

Josie nodded in agreement as she still watched Johnny's every move.

Baby sat back and watched Johnny and Josie talk and cut up as they made breakfast. It seemed to be a perfect fit. It's like it was meant to be. She now regretted every day she didn't tell Johnny about Josie but she knew now everything would begin to fall into place.

"Alright. Bacon and eggs it is." Johnny said as she placed some on a plate and placed it in front of Baby on the table. He proceeded to fix him and Josie a plate as well.

"Looks good." Baby said as she rose to her feet to grab the orange juice.

"I bet it is good Mr. Johnny." Josie said as she took her seat at the table.

Mr. Johnny? Those words couldn't help but bring a smile to Johnny's face. "You don't have to call my mister."

"My mommy says that I have to address everyone mister or misses." Josie said as she took a big bit of bacon.

Baby chuckled under her breath as she just watched Josie and Johnny smile at each other. "You can call him Johnny baby."

Baby wondered how she would tell Josie that Johnny was her father. How would she take it? She was so young Baby was sure she wouldn't be upset and from the looks of things she might take to Johnny very well.

"What you girls want to do today?" Johnny asked them both.

"What about the park?" Baby asked Josie.

"Yes, Yes!" Josie said all excited. "I can play in the sandbox."

"Sure, we will go to the park." Johnny said liking that idea.

"I will go get dressed." Josie said hopping down from her chair.

"Not so fast prissy." Baby called after Josie. "You need to finish your breakfast first."

"But, mommy." Josie said to counteract.

"No buts. As soon as you finish you can go get dressed." Baby said as she motioned for Josie to come back.

Josie put on her frowny face and joined her parents back at the table.

"You like playing in the sandbox?" Johnny asked Josie

"That is my favorite thing to do." Josie said as she hurried to gobble down her breakfast.

Josie would just look over and smile at Johnny. It was obvious she was just smitten with him. It's almost as if she knew who that man sitting beside her was.

"I think it is safe to say that we have an exciting day planned huh?" Johnny asked them both at the table.

"Can we eat at Paul's Playground?" Jose asked her mother.

Paul's Playground was a well known attraction to the kids in New York. It had an indoor playground and served excellent hamburgers. "Sure we can." Baby told her little girl.

Josie looked down at her plate. "Mommy can I please go get dressed now?"

"Ok honey. Don't forget to brush." Baby called after Josie as Josie rounded the corner and disappeared.

Johnny couldn't help but laugh at Josie's child like innocence. "She is precious."

"That she is now." Baby said sipping on her orange juice. "Thank you for coming back with me."

"I am so glad I came." Johnny said smiling at Baby. "Josie and I have so much to catch upon."

Baby tried not to let that comment bother her. She had to concentrate on the present now and Johnny and Josie getting to know one another. "When do you want to tell her who you are?"

"I have no idea. What do you think?" Johnny asked eyeing Baby as he awaited her answer.

"She will be so confused." Baby told Johnny. "We will know when the time is right."

"We better be getting ready ourselves." Johnny said as he took his plate to the kitchen sink.

"She will be rushing us soon." Baby said laughing as she walked up beside Johnny and placed her plate in the sink. "We won't be moving fast enough for her."

"It will take you longer to get ready so I will clean up the kitchen if you like so you can go ahead and get dressed." Johnny offered as he turned the faucet on.

"You're a guest in my home." Baby told him thinking his offer was sweet.

"I know but, Josie will be beating your bedroom door down if you don't hurry." Johnny said stating the facts.

"You are right." Baby said smiling as she turned her head up to look at Johnny. "You win."

Johnny turned his head to meet Baby's as he saw the happiness that had swept across Baby's face. That made her look so beautiful to him in the early morning glow.

Baby and Johnny just looked at each other till one of them had to break the stare. Baby quickly got composure of herself and finally broke the trance they bother were in. "I won't be long."

Johnny watched Baby head to her bedroom as his heart started to flutter like it did all those years ago.


	12. Memories Stay True

Baby turned the shower on and slowly stepped in feeling the warm water across her back. She just stood there letting the water drench her as her mind began to wonder.

"_Fight harder, huh? Well, I don't see you fighting so hard, Baby. I don't see you running up to Daddy, telling him I'm your guy."_

"_I will, but with my father it's complicated."_

"_I don't believe you Baby! I don't believe you ever had any intention of tellin' him."_

Baby recalled the first time Johnny had ever been disappointed in her. Now she had done it again. She hated the fact that she kept Josie from Johnny. All she could say is that she was just young and stupid. She would do it all over again and this time she would have made the right choice.

Her life was so crazy right now. The most important thing in her life was in jeopardy. Her little girl, she hoped, had a fighting chance now. She would give he own life for Josie. She would do it in a heartbeat!

Stress was beginning to take its toll on Baby. Josie's illness was constantly on her mind and now having Johnny here made it worse. Don't get Baby wrong she was glad he was here but it was just playing with her heart so much.

She wondered if he would ever forgive her for her deceit. But, then she realized maybe something like this was unforgivable. A tear escaped Baby's eye as she could feel more coming fast. She had held everything in until she couldn't hold it in any longer. She had to get everything back on track. She felt selfish for letting her feelings for Johnny cloud her thoughts when she should be concentrating on Josie and nothing else. But, she couldn't help it. She had kept her feeling lock up tight for all those years. Her love was still there for Johnny and there was no denying that. She had loved him for six years. Why couldn't she leave it in the past where it belonged?

She played last nights conversation over and over in her head. Would Johnny have really married her? How would things be different? Would it be just because of Josie or because he loved her? Baby had never heard those precious words escape Johnny's mouth. Did he love her?

Baby let a quieted sigh of frustration as she cursed herself under her breath for letting her mind wonder all that. It doesn't matter now she had to tell herself. She then recalled a date Johnny had broken to come and see Josie. He had moved on and she had to make herself understand that.

Johnny poured himself a cup of coffee and headed out to catch the morning sun while "the girls" were getting ready. It was a pretty morning. No clouds in sight, only bright beautiful sunshine.

Johnny couldn't help but laugh as he remembered the first time he met Baby. She was just a shy teenager with no sense of rhythm anywhere in her body. She was stiff as a bored. Johnny had to admit she gave it her best attempt.

Johnny just sat there and recalled all the moments him and Baby shared at Kellerman's. She seemed to always pop up where ever he was. At first he couldn't seem to like her after she implied that Penny's baby was his.

"_You should have come to me in the first place."_

"_Forget it Johnny, I'm not taking what's left of your salary."_

"_Penny, that's my business."_

"_Besides, it wouldn't be enough...oh my god it's hopeless!"_

"_Don't say that! There's gotta be a way to work it out."_

"_Baby, is that your name? Well, let me tell you something Baby. You don't know shit about my problems."_

"_I told her."_

"_Jesus, Billy, now she's gonna run tell her manager boyfriend and we'd all get fired! Why not just skywrite 'Penny got knocked up by Robbie the creep'?!'_

"_Robbie?"_

"_Look woman!"_

"_Well, if its Robby if you just talk to him and tell him I am sure he will help."_

"_He knows. Go back to you little play pen…Baby."_

Johnny then didn't realize that Baby was only trying to help. This shy teenager was trying to make the best out of a bad situation. He didn't realize the heart she had till she decided to help Penny.

"_Here's the money."_

"_You mean Robbie?"_

"_No you were right about him."_

"_How'd you get it?"_

"_You said you needed it"_

"_Is this kid for real?"_

"_Yeah, takes a real saint to ask daddy."_

"_Thanks baby but I can't accept it."_

"_What are you doing you should take the money"_

"_I got her an appointment for Thursday but that is when they do their act at the Sheldrake."_

"_Well can't somebody else fill in?"_

"_No miss fix it, somebody else can't fill in. Everybody works around here. What you wanna do it? Take time out from Simon says?"_

"_It's not a bad idea, she can move."_

"_Forget it Billy."_

"_Johnny, you're a strong partner you can lead anybody."_

"_I can't even do the Meringue."_

"_You heard her she can't even do the Meringue, she can't do. She can't do it!"_

It was then he got close to the woman that would steal his heart. He had always been a hard man to get to open up but somehow that beautiful teenager did just that. She changed him forever.

Now, he was faced with a new challenge. He had a little girl to think about now. He had a precious gift from God. He hated that fact that Baby hid this secret from him for six years. How could someone he cared so deeply for betray him like that. He was trying hard not to have so much resentment toward Baby but, it was hard.

"I am ready!" Johnny's memories were quickly swept away at the sound of Josie's voice.

Johnny turned to see Josie standing in the doorway with her toboggan on with a matching shirt and blue jeans. "Mommy is still getting ready then I have to get ready."

"What you doing out here?" Josie asked as curiosity consumed her.

"Just out here thinking." Johnny said as he motioned for Josie to come sit in his lap.

"Thinking about what?" Josie couldn't help but ask.

"Oh, a bunch of things." Johnny said knowing Josie couldn't understand his thoughts. "You ready to have some fun today?"

"Yeah!" Josie said excitedly. "I can't wait."

"Me either." Johnny said as squeezed Josie tight.

"Mommy doesn't let me go to the park much anymore." Josie told him.

"Why not?" He asked her.

"She says because I am sick. She says I could get sicker there." Josie said pulling her toboggan down more over her forehead. "I miss playing with my friends."

That broke Johnny's heart to hear Josie say that. He knew Baby only had Josie's best interest at heart. "She just loves you very much and doesn't want you to get sick."

"I know. I am just glad she is letting me go today." Josie said. "Can I have something to drink?'

"Sure thing." Johnny said as Josie hopped up and followed him inside. "Juice?"

"Yeah, mommy keeps some grape in there." Josie said as Johnny pulled it from the fridge.

Baby emerged from her bathroom in her robe with her hair wrapped in a towel. She walked into the living room to find Johnny.

"What are you guys doing?" Baby asked them both.

"We are just talking." Josie said sounding all grown up.

"Just been chit chatting." Johnny said to Baby smiling.

"Alright munchkin, you got those teeth brushed?" Baby asked Josie.

"Yes mam." Josie said smiling at Baby with her pearly whites.

"You finished in the bathroom right now?" Johnny asked Baby.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Alright I will be out in a jiffy." Johnny said grabbing his duffle bag and disappearing into the bathroom.

"I like him mommy." Josie told her.

That brought a smile to Baby's face. "You do?"

"Yes mam."


	13. Close Call

Johnny emerged from getting ready to find Baby and Josie watching cartoons. Josie was so enthralled in the cartoons she didn't even notice Johnny walk in, but Baby noticed him as she greeted him with a sweet smile.

"Okay doodle bug. Mr. Johnny is ready." Baby said turning her attention to Josie.

Josie jumped to her feet in a bouncing motion. "I am so excited."

"Run and get you coat." Baby told her as she motioned toward her bedroom.

Josie disappeared into her bedroom. At that point Johnny and Baby were experiencing a long moment of uneasy silence. Neither of them knew what to say to one another.

"Josie is really excited." Baby said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, well she isn't the only one." Johnny said as he took a seat on the couch.

"She says she feels really good today. It feels good to finally hear her say that." Baby said joining him on the couch.

"I am sure it does. Hopefully after Monday we can get her feeling good all the time." Johnny said looking to see if he saw Josie coming. "I hope I can help her."

"She is an amazing child Johnny, you will see that soon." Baby told him.

"I already do." He said as Josie came be-bopping out of her bedroom ready to go.

It was perfect weather to be at the park. It was cold yes but nothing unbearable, nothing that a good bundling up couldn't fix. The sun was shining and everything just looked beautiful. Kids were all around swinging on the swings or going up and down on the see-saw. From the monkey bars to the sandbox, the park was a lively place to be.

Johnny and Baby sat on the park bench and watched Josie play with the other little children for a while. It wasn't no time she had come and begged Johnny to push her in the swings, but of course it didn't take much begging.

Baby then seen how Josie had really taken to Johnny. That melted Baby's heart. If Johnny made a step she was two feet behind him. She watched Johnny push and push Josie as Josie's laughter filled Baby's ears. That was a sweet, sweet sound.

Baby watched Johnny and Josie for a while until she noticed her friend Hilary across the way. She motioned to Johnny that she was heading over to see Hilary. He nodded and turned her attention back to Josie.

Baby made her way over to Hilary who was still had no idea Baby was near her. "You better not be ignoring me."

Hilary turned around and grinned as she saw Baby. "Girl, I didn't even see you. You here with Josie?"

"Yeah she is over on the swings." Baby said pointing to her.

"Who is that guy with her?" Hilary asked as she eyed him carefully trying not to look obvious.

Baby grinned. "Her father."

Hilary about flipped out when she heard Baby utter those words. "Her father?"

"Yep. I went down to find him yesterday and told him everything." She told Hilary.

"Everything?" Baby knew Hilary was referring to cancer.

"Yes, even that." Baby sighed under her breath.

"Josie been feeling okay?" Hilary asked looking at Johnny one more time. "I hope he is a match.

"Oh, Hilary I do too." Baby replied. "All I want is my little girl to be happy."

"He is cute." Hilary said breaking a mischievous grin.

Baby couldn't help but laugh at Hilary. She was so crazy and would say what ever was on her mind at any minute.

"BABY!"

Baby's attention was diverted over to where Josie and Johnny where. She heard Johnny yell for her again as she saw Josie lying on the ground. "Oh God!"

Baby took off across the way running as fast as her feet would go with Hilary right behind her. She had to get to Josie. Baby didn't think she had ever moved so fast in her life. "Josie?"

"We were swinging and she just slumped over." Johnny said as he rested Josie's head in his lap. "I can't get her to respond."

"Oh, honey." Hilary said as she stood beside Baby.

Baby knelt down beside her little girl. "Josie? Josie, please answer mommy."

Baby tried and tried to get Josie to respond. There was no response. Josie just looked as if she was in a deep sleep. Baby knelt lower so she could feel Josie's breath on her cheek "She is breathing. We need to get her to the emergency room. Oh God, Johnny!" Baby's eyes filled up with tears."

"Calm down. Let's get her to the car." Johnny said as he picked Josie up and carried her to the car.

"Okay, okay." Baby said in a panic as she and Johnny made their way to the car with Josie.

Hilary followed them to the car as Baby got in and Johnny handed her Josie. "Can I do anything?"

"You have my parents number right?" Baby asked Hilary.

"Yes I do." She responded quickly.

"Tell them we are headed to the emergency room." Baby returned.

"I will and then I will be on my way." Hilary told her as she squeezed Baby's hand. "Everything will be okay.

"I hope." Baby said with all her heart.

"Johnny she has got to be okay! She just has to be." Baby said hanging on tightly to Josie as Johnny cranked the car and spun out of the park.

Baby and Johnny paced the emergency room floor. The doctors wouldn't let neither one of them back there with Josie. They didn't like it but there was nothing they could do about it.

"Her life is precious you know?" Baby said finally taking a seat in on of the waiting room chairs. "She is my world."

Johnny took a seat beside her and reached for her hand. "I know she is Baby, and she will continue to be."

"I hope her body isn't giving up." Baby said as she buried her face in Johnny's chest. "I couldn't live with that."

Johnny held onto Baby tight. He was so worried about Josie and it killed him to see Baby so upset. He wished he could take all the pain away from both but he knew all he could do was just be there.


	14. Getting Tested

"So she just passed out?" Jakes asked Baby and Johnny as they stood in the waiting room.

"Yeah, I mean she was laughing and having a good time. I was pushing her in the swings when she just slumped over and neither I nor Baby could get her revived." Johnny said as she held Baby close to him.

"We just got here as fast as we could." Baby said softly.

"I am going to see if they will let me back there." Jakes said as he headed to the nurses station.

"With him being a doctor I am sure they will let him on in." Marge said biting her finger nails.

"I want to see her. I am her mother; I should be back there with her." Baby said with an aggravated tone in her voice.

"Honey that is just the way the hospitals are, you know that." Marge said trying to make her daughter feel better.

"She was just telling me this morning how good she felt. I knew I shouldn't have taken her to the park." Baby said realizing what she might have done.

"Baby, don't blame yourself. She could have easily passed out at home as she did in the park." Johnny pulled Baby closer to him. "I don't want to hear you say that again."

About that time Jake and Dr. Fleming rounded to corner of the waiting room. They all could tell that Jake and the doctor were in a really serious conversation.

"Well?" Baby asked as she rose to her feet.

"Josie is awake now," Dr. Fleming started. "But Baby her body is getting very weak. We need to do something ASAP."

"She needs a donor now, sweetie." Jake told Baby as she walked to put his arm around her.

"When can I be tested?" Johnny said ready for what lays ahead.

"You are the father I presume?" Dr. Fleming

"Yes, yes I am. Johnny Castle." Johnny said extending his hand to shake the doctors.

"Good. We need to get you tested right away. I don't see her having much time." Dr. Fleming said stating the obvious.

Baby couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Dr. Fleming's mouth. Just when she though Josie was doing so much better they find out it is just the total opposite. Josie was fading on them and they had to stop it quickly.

What made her pass out?" Baby asked the doctor.

"Her little body is trying so hard to fight but it gave out on her. Like a fainting spell of some sort." Dr. Fleming told the family.

"How long do we have?" Baby said dreading the answer.

"I can't put a time limit on it but the more time we waste the worse of Josie's chances." He said beginning to frown a little.

"My little grandbaby." Marge said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Tell me what I have to do and let's get this show on the road." Johnny said ready to get down to business. "I just found my little girl and I refuse to lose her."

"I want to see my baby." Baby told the doctor.

"Of course but just the parents for right now. She is a bit weak." Dr. Fleming then turned his attention to Johnny. "Why don't you come with me?"

"You two go ahead and we can just meet you back at the house." Jake said as she walked over to Marge. "We are just glad she is okay."

"Okay, I love you both." Baby said hugging both her parents.

Johnny and Baby followed Dr. Fleming behind the brown double doors that had EMERGENCY written across them. Baby went one way and Johnny went another following Dr. Fleming.

Baby walked in Josie's cubical to find her laying watching television. "Hey pumpkin."

"Hey mommy." Josie said as she rolled over on her side to face Baby. "I am all better now."

"You gave mommy quite a scare." Baby said walking over to the side of Josie's bad to rub her forehead.

"Where is Mr. Johnny?" Josie asked looking around Baby to see if she seen him. "Did he leave?"

"No honey he is waiting on us. It won't be long and you can go home but we have to rest when we get home okay." Baby had to hold it together for Josie's sake.

"Yes mam." Josie sighed turning her attention back to the cartoon playing on the TV.

Josie was a little paler than usual. Baby could look at Josie's face now and see her fading fast. She had to save her. Baby's life would be nothing if she didn't have Josie. Josie was her breath and life all rolled into one.

"Alright son, that's it." Dr. Fleming said as he placed Johnny's sample into a test tube. "I should have these results by this afternoon."

"I will be at Baby's." Johnny said wishing he knew the answer now. "What do you think the chances are?"

"Well, usually one of the parents is the match, but, there are times when neither is. You stand a good chance but just be prepared for anything." Dr. Fleming told him.

"I pray I am." Johnny sighed as he looked out the side window. "She deserves to live."

"I agree but like I said before we need to do this quick. Her little body is giving up slowly." He hated to tell Johnny that again but he needed to make him understand.

"Can we take her home now?" Johnny asked him

"Yes but it might be a good idea to let her rest in bed." Dr. Fleming decided. "She needs to take it easy."

"Thank you for everything." Johnny said as he headed for the door. "I will talk to you soon."

Johnny headed down the long hall as he searched for Josie's cubicle. As the walked he began to make deals with God just to save Josie's life. He would do anything it took to get her well and healthy. He had missed out on her beautiful life and doesn't want to miss out anymore. Life was something precious and he knew that.

"Mr. Johnny!" Josie's face lit up the moment Johnny walked into the room.

"Hey cutie pie. How do you feel?" Johnny asked as he walked over to Josie's bedside.

"They say I am all better now." She said as she shinned her beautiful smile.

"Well that is good." Johnny told her as he looked over at Baby. "We can take her home now."

"Good, I want to get her home and get her into bed." Baby said gathering up their things.

"But, I don't want to go to bed when I get home." Josie told her mother.

"Josie, the doctor said that is what you needed to do so you can rest and get your strength back. Mommy just wants to make you better." Baby told her little girl.


	15. Waiting

"You can't stand over her all her life." Marge said as she approached Baby standing at Josie's bedroom door. "She will be fine."

"I know but I just want to make sure." Baby told her mother as they watched Josie sleep. "She looks like a sleeping angel."

"She is an angel." Marge agreed. "You have raised her so well. I am so proud of you."

Baby reached over to hug her mother. "I learned it all from you. I love you momma."

"Oh honey I love you. I will always be here for you." Marge told her.

"I know."

"Here come sit down and try and relax." Marge suggested.

"I am so nervous and really impatient I can't wait for the phone to ring." Baby said as she walked into the living room and glanced over at the phone. "I need some air."

Baby walked out on the balcony. She had to collect all her thoughts. She was becoming emotionally tired. She couldn't take much more of this but she knew that Josie needed her to be strong.

"I think it is taking its toll on Baby." Jake said as him and Johnny sat around the kitchen table. "A person can only take so much."

"Yeah, I can imagine." Johnny said staring into his cup of coffee.

"Son, I know you have had a lot to come to terms with these past two days." Jake told him. "I admire you for stepping up."

"I had no idea. I just wish she had trusted me enough to come to me at the very beginning. I would have loved to have been there every step of he way." Johnny said softly.

Jake noticed the hurt in Johnny's voice. "She made a mistake. She didn't mean to hurt you. She was just scared."

"I know." Johnny took a sip of his coffee. "I just want to make up for all the time that was wasted with Josie. I pray I get that chance."

"Just don't hate her for it Johnny." Marge said she entered in on the conversation.

"Mrs. Houseman, I could never hate Baby." Johnny said looking up at her. "Baby is something amazing. How can you hate someone who changed you for the better?"

"Johnny now I told you to call me Marge." She said smiling at him.

"I sense some bottled up feelings there son." Jake said trying to pen point something.

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked Jake.

"With Baby." He quickly returned.

"Bottled up?" Johnny asked cautiously.

"Like there is something you want to say but won't." Jake said eyeing Johnny.

"My mind is in such a turmoil right now I can't think straight." Johnny said responding the best way he knew how.

"I can understand that." Marge said taking a seat at the table. "You have had a lot to take in; we all have.

Johnny glanced out the balcony door to see Baby sitting in her chair just staring off. "Maybe I should go check on her?"

"I think that would be best." Marge told Johnny.

Johnny slowly opened to door and got Baby's attention. "Hey."

"Hey." She responded quietly.

"What you doing out here all by yourself?" Johnny said as he took a seat beside Baby.

"Sometimes the busy noise of New York city is just the silence that you need." Baby said looking down at the traffic.

"Care to talk about it?" Johnny asked her.

"I just don't know anymore." Baby said as she twiddled with the broken piece on her chair.

"What don't you know?" Johnny asked her as he watched her closely.

"I am trying to be this pillar of strength but I don't know if I can do it anymore." Baby looked up at Johnny. "I am steps away of falling apart."

"I won't let you fall apart." He told her. "I won't."

"And I know it is selfish of me to feel this way when I need to be concentrating on Josie." Baby released a few tears at that remark.

"It is not selfish. You are doing the best you can and I think you are doing pretty well. I know I haven't been here through this whole ordeal but I know you Baby Houseman, and you are a fighter." He told her sternly. "Look at what you did for me six years ago. You fought for me. You stood up for me when no one else would. You remember?"

"_Sorry for the disruption folks but I always do the last dance of the season and this year somebody told me not to. So I'm gonna do my kind of dancing with a great partner, who's not only a terrific dancer-somebody's who's taught me that there are people willing to stand up for other people no matter what it costs them-somebody who's taught me about the kind of person I want to be. Ms. Francis Houseman"_

Baby couldn't help but recall that special night. It was a night that had remained in her heart for years. "Yeah I remember."

"So now it's the same thing. You got to fight for what you want. So you have to fight for Josie's life." He told her.

"I am so sorry Johnny about everything." Baby placed her head in her hands. "I would do it all over again if I could."

"Don't you worry about that anymore. All that guilt needs to be left in the past." Johnny reached for her hand. "It doesn't matter now."

"I have tried to be the best parent I could be for Josie, how could I let her get sick." Baby said with her heart breaking.

"It is not your fault Baby." Johnny said caressing her hand. "You are a wonderful mother."

"I know, I think about how different my life would have been if I had told you from the very start. I thought about it many times. I just wanted to get in my car and drive straight to Kellerman's. I just wanted to hear you tell me that everything was going to be okay. I just wanted to feel your strong arms around me again. You always seemed to make me forget about everything negative in life. All I knew was you back then." Baby said looking down toward the ground.

Johnny paused before he would say anything. What was Baby trying to tell him? Or was she even trying to tell him anything? "What are you saying?"

"I don't know, Johnny." Baby said rising to her feet and walked over to the railing. "My mind is a mess."

"Tell me, is there something you wanted to tell me?" Johnny asked as he joined her at the railing. "You think about us a lot?"

"Everyday." Baby sighed.

"What do you feel Baby." Johnny asked as he placed his hand at the small of Baby's back.

"I feel every emotion imaginable." Baby said wiping her tears away.

"Open your heart. Tell me what is weighing on it." Johnny said sincerely.

Baby shook her head and that let Johnny know she didn't want to talk about it anymore. "When should we tell her who you really are?

"We will know when the time is right." Johnny told her. "I am going to be in her life forever."

Everything seemed to come to a stand still when they all heard the telephone ring. Everyone's heart seemed to just beat out of their chest. Johnny and baby rushed inside as Jake picked up the phone. "Johnny, it is for you."

They all knew at that point it was the hospital calling with Johnny's results. The next few minutes seemed to drag on for days as everyone huddled together and waited for Johnny's response to the well over due news.

"Oh God, please." Baby said as she walked over to stand beside Johnny.


	16. What emotions?

Everyone watched Johnny in silence as time stood still. They heard his few "yes sir's" and "no sir's" as he answered whoever was on the end of the line. Finally they watched him say "thank you" as he hung up the phone. He was speechless as the family was ready to hang on Johnny's every word.

"Well?" Baby asked as she grabbed Johnny's arm. "Hurry and tell us."

This huge grin came across Johnny's face as he proudly announced, "I am a match!"

Baby let out a squeal of joy as she threw her arms around Johnny's neck. "Oh thank you God."

"This is wonderful!" Marge said as she had waited so long for the good news.

"I was in shock when I first heard it. I mean I wanted to hear it but, you know." Johnny said as he squeezed Baby tightly to him. "I told you it would all work out."

"Yes you did!" Baby agreed with him feeling so many emotions.

"God works in mysterious ways." Jake said as she pulled Marge to him. "Our little Josie is going to be okay."

"What else did they tell you?" Baby asked as she pulled away from Johnny to hear his answer.

Johnny dropped down on the couch with Baby soon beside him. "They want us both in Monday at 6:30 am. He said we didn't need to waste any time."

"He wants to do the surgery Monday?" Jakes asked Johnny.

"Yes sir." Johnny paused for a moment. "I need to get in touch with the school and let them know I want to take my vacation starting Monday."

"Oh I am so happy! I have wanted this moment to happen for so long." Baby reached over for Johnny's hand. "I owe it all to you."

"You don't owe me anything." Johnny said giving her hand a little squeeze.

"My heart is just filled full of joy." Marge said grinning from ear to ear.

"I have prayed and prayed we would find a match." Baby said as she squeezed Johnny's hand. "Now Josie will know her father."

Johnny smiled with that remark. It was now the beginning of new and beautiful things. "That is right."

"Marge we need to head home. Plus I think Baby and Johnny need some time alone to sort things out." Jake said as he reached for his coat.

"No you don't have to rush off." Baby said rising to her feet.

"We will be in touch in the morning." Marge said to Baby. "You and Johnny just get some rest. We all have a lot to be thankful for."

"Good night sweetheart. Good night Johnny." Jake said as he walked over to shake Johnny's hand. "Thanks again son."

"I would do anything for your daughter." Johnny told him where Baby couldn't hear. "Just know that."

"I know son, I know." Jakes said giving Johnny a friendly smile.

"Just touch base with us in the morning and give Josie a kiss for me." Marge said as she hugged Baby. "Things are looking up honey!"

Baby walked them to the door and went back to join Johnny on the couch. "I am so ecstatic."

"I am too, Baby." Johnny couldn't help but grin. "Now I can get to know my daughter."

"There is so much to do before Monday." Baby thought.

Johnny didn't reply as he seemed to stare off. He had an odd look on his face. Emotions were running hard for Johnny. He was so overwhelmed by the news that he really was a donor for Josie.

"What is it?" Baby asked him.

"I need to head home." He told her softly tapping her leg picking at her.

"No stay. No sense driving back tonight." Baby pleaded.

"Baby I need to get everything in order for Monday. I have to talk to my boss from the school and I really need to talk to Becky." Johnny's voice began to trail off.

"Becky?" Baby pretty much knew that was the woman in Johnny's life.

"I just have a lot to take care of Baby before Monday." Johnny said rising to his feet.

"Please stay." Baby asked one more time as she walked over to him.

Baby, so long ago, was a temptation Johnny couldn't refuse and now it was beginning to be harder than ever. Was he still really in love with Baby? Stupid question because he already knew the answer to that.

"I really want you to stay." Baby told him as she slid her arm around his waist. "Please. Just call work and explain from here."

Johnny's mind flashed back to Becky whom he knew was sitting at home wondering what was going on and why he hadn't called. "I need to go home Baby. I will be back tomorrow night."

Baby's emotions were running strong. She was filled with so much happiness and joy all she wanted to do was share it with Johnny. "I don't want you to go."

Johnny noticed Baby giving him a very desirable look. "Don't look at me like that."

"What look?" Baby asked him trying to play it off. Baby was fully aware of the look she was giving Johnny.

"The look that I can't resist." Johnny said turning his gaze away from her before he lost control.

"Then stay, please Johnny. It would mean so much to me. I am so happy right now and I just want to share it all with you." Baby told him sincerely.

Johnny looked back at Baby's beautiful face. It was the face he had fallen for all those years ago. He was then having the urge to take Baby in his arms and kiss her so sweetly, but something was holding him back. Was it Becky?

Becky was a big part of Johnny's life now. He just didn't know if he could say he was in love with her. He hadn't experienced anything even remotely close as what he and Baby had that summer.

Now he knew he would be forever connected to Baby. He had a wonderful gift from Baby even though it took him six years to know. He was going to make sure Josie was a big part of his life.

"Have I convinced you yet?" Baby asked as she still stood close to him.

"Just please understand I have to do this." Johnny told her trying to fight his temptations. "I will be back tomorrow night."

Baby tried to smile but it only seemed to come out fake. "Okay, that is fine."

"Look, don't be upset." Johnny told her. "It's a happy day."

"I am sorry. If you need to go then you need to go. It was selfish of me to ask you to stay." Baby told him as she walked over to the balcony door.

"Why is it selfish?" Johnny asked her as she walked over to her.

"Because I wanted to you stay so I could be near you." Baby couldn't help but say it.

Baby's feelings for Johnny were becoming more and more clear the more she was around him. She was still in love with him, there was no denying that.

"What are you saying?" Johnny asked her with his eyes brow cocked.

"How often did you think about me?" Baby had wondered that for years.

"With every breath I thought of you." Johnny told her sweetly.

Baby let a tear escape her eye as she looked up at Johnny. "Even after so long?"

Johnny wiped the tear as he smiled down at her. "_Even _after so long."

"I have always wondered that." Baby confided in him.

"Well no need to wonder anymore. What ever you want to know all you have to do is ask." He told her.

Baby reached over and pulled herself close to Johnny. "Your arms could always take my worries away."

She could feel Johnny's hands slowly moving along her back. All she wanted to do was hold on to Johnny forever.

It was at the moment she looked up to Johnny to see his face inches away from hers. His lips were so inviting till she couldn't resist and she slowly inched her lips closer and closer to finally meet them softly.

Both were tense. Baby was nervous and Johnny was taken by surprise. But, they couldn't help but react to each other until Johnny had to pull away.

"What is it?" Baby asked him confused.

"Baby we aren't thinking straight." He told her as he still pictured the kiss in his mind.

"What do you mean? I knew what I was doing." Baby said beginning to get a little embarrassed.

"Our emotions right now are just hay-wire." He told her.

Johnny was taken by surprise on that kiss he was so afraid it was just their emotions running crazy. He had to make sure on both their parts it was right.

"You are really confusing me." Baby said with a weird look on her face.

"It is probably best that I get out of here." Johnny said throwing his stuff into this duffle bag.

Baby didn't understand at all. "Johnny I didn't kiss you because I had no clue what I was doing. You think it was a mistake?"

Johnny zipped his bag up and headed for the door. "Baby I don't know but I don't think we need to worry about that now okay. We both need to calm down and think it through. I will see you tomorrow."

And with that Baby was left standing in her living room with her jaw dropped to the floor. She knew fully what she was doing but why couldn't he see that. Baby was tired of letting her love for Johnny sit on the back burner.

Now she was wondering that maybe Johnny didn't feel the same for her anymore.


	17. Late Night Caller

Baby checked in on Josie before she crawled in bed herself. Josie looked so peaceful and seemed to be sleeping well. Baby wished she could say that about herself. Ever since Johnny left Baby has had this awful empty feeling about him. What went wrong? Why did he pull away? All this flooded Baby's mind as she began to feel embarrassed for kissing Johnny. She couldn't help it though, her emotions took control and that was all she wrote.

For so long she fought to put her love for Johnny away but no matter what it seemed to always linger. Every time she looked at Josie's beautiful face she would see Johnny smiling back at her.

Baby's thoughts were interrupted by the telephone ringing. Baby glanced over at the clock on the nightstand which read 11:33 pm.

"Hello." Baby said softly into the receiver.

"Hey."

Baby recognized Johnny's voice on the other end. "Hi."

"Did I wake you?" Johnny asked her.

"No I was actually awake." Baby said smiling at the sound of his voice.

"I can't seem to sleep. I hope it is okay that I called." He told her.

Baby sat up higher in the bed. "No it is okay."

"I just wanted to say that I was sorry for running out on you like that earlier. It was just a very tense moment and I freaked." He told her as he rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah, I know. It is okay. I am sorry." Baby sighed. "I probably shouldn't have done that."

"Always do what your heart tells you to do." Johnny told her. "No matter what."

"I was trying." Baby confided in him.

"Baby," Johnny paused for a moment then continued, "Ever since you walked away from me at Kellerman's that summer a part of me has been lost. Being around you again is sending me feelings that I thought were gone forever. When we kissed I freaked."

"Did you feel something?" Baby wondered the answer.

"Baby, I-" Johnny couldn't seem to finish his words.

"It's okay; you don't have to answer that." Baby said as guilt from the kiss consumed her.

"I will answer that question in time." Johnny told her. "I promise."

"You are with someone now right?" Baby asked as she stared off in her dark room.

"Yes."

Baby knew the answer but still hated to hear those words. "Do you love her?"

"Baby." Johnny said giving her the hint he didn't want to answer that.

"Okay, I am sorry." She said softly.

"It is just a part of my life I have to deal with. Becky deserves a lot from me. I haven't exactly been the best boyfriend to her." Johnny said laying some things out on the line.

"Look, Johnny I am no tasking anything from you. I just couldn't help they way I felt." Baby told him.

"Have you even thought the kiss happened because we both were so ecstatic about me being a match for Josie?" Johnny asked her wondering what she would say.

"You don't think it was sincere?" She asked him.

"That isn't what I said Baby." Johnny didn't want her to put words in her mouth.

Of course he thought it was sincere but he just wanted to make sure there were feelings behind it and not just temporary emotion.

"I am not, I am just-" Baby stopped.

"Just what?" He whispered into the receiver.

"Nothing." Baby responded.

She was about to tell him she was still in love with him. She was afraid to put that out there and him to not feel the same way. She would just be a sitting duck.

"Tell me." He pleaded.

"Becky is a lucky woman." Baby said hating to say those words.

Johnny could say anything right away after that remark. Why was Baby so worried about Becky? Did she really love him? But, on the other hand he had the situation with Becky whom he cared for but was his love for Baby strong enough to make it?

"You there?" Baby asked when she heard no response.

"Yeah, I am here." Johnny said quietly.

"Well, what is on your mind? Why did you get so quiet?" Baby asked him wishing she could read his mind.

"Nothing."

"I doubt that. Tell me!" Baby said sweetly.

Johnny didn't want to tell Baby something but he knew he needed to. "One of the reasons I pulled away from that kiss was because of Becky. I can't be untrue to her. No one deserves that."

Baby was taken back by that remark. Baby had gotten her answer. Johnny was with Becky now and she just had to deal with it. No matter what her heart wants, you can't make someone want you. "I see."

I could never do that to someone I was with. Let me figure that out first okay." Johnny said to her.

"Figure out what?" Baby said confused.

"I need to sort my feelings out for you first." Johnny said straightly.

"What feelings?" Baby said quickly.

"Baby, please." Johnny said giving her the impression to not ask him any questions about that.

"What? You have me so confused right now I don't know what to do!" Baby told him as a tear formed in her eye.

"I am sorry I don't mean to do that. You wanted an explanation for my actions and I gave you one." Johnny replied. "What else do you want me to do?"

Baby noticed the sarcasm in Johnny's voice and knew the topic need to be dropped before they both got upset. "Look, Johnny, its okay."

"Okay, well, did Josie wake up after I left?" He asked.

"No I checked in on her before I came to be and she was still out like a light." Baby told him as she smiled that the thought of Josie.

"What time you want me to head in tomorrow?" Johnny asked her.

"Oh, whenever you are ready." Baby said wishing he hadn't left in the first place.

"Well, I got a couple of thing I have to do in the morning so it might be late afternoon when I make it in." He said pulling the covers up. "I am meeting the president of the school for lunch tomorrow after he gets out of church. He wants to meet me so I can explain everything to him."

"Think it would be a problem for you to take off?" Baby asked him.

"Nah, James in a super nice guy. Shouldn't be a problem." He told her.

"Well good." That was the only thing Baby could think to respond with.

"I know you need to get some rest and so do I." Johnny said glancing over at his clock. "I will see you sometime last afternoon tomorrow."

"Okay, be careful coming up." Baby said as hated to let him go but she knew it was late.

"Goodnight." Johnny told her.

"Goodnight." Baby said as she easily placed the phone back down on the receiver.


	18. Telling the Truth

Baby awoke the next morning by the feel of cold little feet pressed up against her legs. She rolled over to find Josie nestled closely to her holding on tight to Mr. Squeely. She pulled the covers up to Josie's neck and gently ran her fingers across her hand as Josie twitched at the touch, but never awakened.

She was the most precious little girl on the face of the earth. Baby knew her world would be incomplete with out Josie. All Baby wanted to do was make all Josie's dreams come true. Now that Johnny was a match, Baby hoped and prayed that Josie would be able to live a long and healthy life.

Baby hoped it wasn't selfish of her to be thinking about all the feelings she had for Johnny. She just can't help it. He stole her heart six years and hasn't given it back to her since. They were brought together again because of Josie.

Things could have been so different if she had of just broke down and told Johnny she was pregnant. She would have avoided hurting one of the most important people in her life. She knows now she has hurt Johnny and she also realizes she has been so unfair to Josie. Josie could have known her father.

All she could do now was move on and hope that Johnny and Josie will forgive her one day. Even though Josie is almost six, one day she will look back on this and ask her mother one simple question….._why?_ She could even have some hostility toward her.

Baby tried not to think about all that right now but it was hard. She just now had to concentrate on getting Josie well again.

Johnny heard a knock at his door. He looked at the clock on the wall and wondered who it could be this early in the morning. Johnny threw the newspaper he was reading down on the kitchen table and headed for the door.

As he opened the door he saw Becky standing before him. "Well, hey."

"Hey." Becky said as she walked into his apartment. "Why didn't you call me last night when you got in?"

Johnny knew he was wrong. He had came in and piddled around till he went to bed and called Baby. "I am sorry I got in late."

"Well, why won't you tell me what is going on? All you told me Friday was you had something to take care of and I never heard from you." Becky said as she placed her purse on the coffee table.

"I know and I am sorry about that." Johnny said closing his front door.

"Well, where did you go?" She asked him straightly.

"New York."

"What on earth is in New York?" She asked him with one eye cocked. "Especially for to have to spend the night."

"Becky why don't you sit down." Johnny told her as he motioned to the couch.

He had to tell Becky everything. He couldn't hide it from her.

"What is it?" Becky said now with a worried look on her face.

"You have heard me talk about when I worked at Kellerman's right?" He asked to make sure.

"Yeah you were a dance instructor." She told him.

"Right, well back in the summer of 63' I met someone down there." Johnny started.

"A girl?" Becky asked trying to figure out what was going on.

"Yes, her name was Baby." Johnny said as her face popped into her head.

"Baby? That's a weird name." Becky told him.

"Her family came and stayed at the resort and that is when Penny had that problem." Johnny responded.

"Yeah I remember that. The abortion right?" She asked.

"Yeah, well see Baby had to be Penny's replacement for one of our scheduled shows and Baby and I got close." He said worrying about what he was going to say next. "I fell in love with her."

Becky looked at him white-eyed. "What does she have to do with you going to New York?"

"Well, she came down to see me Friday and dropped a bombshell on me. She was pregnant when she left Kellerman's." Johnny swallowed hard.

Becky's mouth dropped. "So you just found out? Can you be sure she is yours?"

Johnny took offense to that. "Baby wouldn't lie to me. You don't know her like I do."

"Obviously." Becky smarted off.

"Look, Becky this is big." Johnny tried to make her understand.

"I know, so you went to see her?" Becky asked.

"Yeah, and turns out she has cancer and needs a bone marrow transplant and I am the only match." Johnny said to her.

"I can't believe that. It is all so much to take in." Becky said still trying to absorb it.

"Our surgery is scheduled for Monday morning. I plan on going back up this afternoon after I talk to Roger." Roger was Johnny's boss at the dance school.

"So what is next? I assume you are going to be a part of her life. What is her name?" Becky couldn't help but want all the details.

"Oh yes, of course. Her name is Josie." Johnny said.

"That is a pretty name." Becky said to him. "I just don't get it all."

"Get what?"

"You!"

"Me?" Johnny questioned.

"Well, why didn't you call and tell me? I was worried." Becky told him.

"I know. Everything was crazy. I am sorry for that." Johnny told her meaning it.

"What about Baby? She married?" Becky asked with one eye brow raised again.

"No never has been." He answered quickly.

"How can you not be mad at her?" She really wanted to know the answer to that.

"I am hurt." Johnny started. "I mean she kept something special from me for six years. But, in the end I could never really be mad at Baby. My hurt toward her will fade in time."

"Do you still love her Johnny?" Becky expected his answer to be "no".

Becky was getting deep now and making Johnny very uneasy. He didn't want to hurt Becky. She was a sweetheart. "Don't ask me that Becky."

"I just got my answer right there." Becky said as tears formed. "Did anything happen between you two?"

Johnny walked over to the window and looked out. "Becky you can never understand the connection Baby and I have."

"Look, Johnny I am your girlfriend. Well, here you are talking about your connection with another woman. What is wrong with that?" Becky asked him beginning to get frustrated.

"I know it sounds crazy but, you have to understand that my life is really about to change. I have a little girl who is so special and I get to be a part of her life. That is amazing." Johnny said smiling at the thought of Josie.

"What about Baby's life?" Becky asked as she began to form tears. "Do you still love her?"

Johnny knew he had to be truthful to Becky even though it killed him to do it. "Yes."

Johnny watched Becky lean back on the couch and stared off in front of her. Her face looked motionless. "Well, I guess I know where your heart is."

"Becky I am sorry." Johnny said as she joined her on the couch. "I never meant to hurt you."

"You know Johnny. It takes a real man to stand up and become a father but it takes a coward to forgive someone who has lied to you." Becky said as she reached for her purse and stood up. "A coward."

"Now Becky, don't be that way. That's unfair" Johnny said as he stood up with her. "I am sorry."

"Life is unfair. Just wait till she lies to you again." Becky walked toward the door.

"She isn't like that!" Johnny knew the Baby probably no one else knew.

"Sure." And with that Becky slammed the door and left Johnny standing there speechless.

He didn't want to hurt Becky and no matter how hard he tried not to he didn't anyway. He couldn't be unfair to her. He owed her more than that. He had to find out what would make him so happy and he knew it was being a family with Baby and Josie.


	19. Time to Face the Music

"Wake up sleepy head. Breakfast is ready." Baby said as she knelt down to Josie as she still lay in Baby's bed.

Josie wiggled a little before she opened her eyes.

"Good morning momma's angel." Baby said as Josie's big brown eyes looked at her. "Better get up and eat breakfast."

"What is it?" Josie asked wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Cinnamon rolls. Isn't that your favorite?" Baby asked her knowing the answer.

"Yeah!" Josie squealed as she jumped out of the bed at Baby's remark. "I bet Mr. Johnny likes them too."

Josie ran into the living room and noticed the sofa bed wasn't laid out. "Where is he?"

"He will be back this afternoon." Baby told her as she motioned for her to head to the kitchen.

"I hope he hurries. I like playing with him." Josie said as she took her seat at the kitchen table.

"How do you feel this morning?" Baby asked her little girl.

"I feel okay. I don't feel bad. So will Mr. Johnny give me his marrow?" Josie asked.

Josie was smart. They never told Josie Johnny could be her match.

"Yes honey he is. I need to talk to you about that." Baby said as she placed a plate in front of Josie.

"What is it mommy?"

"Tomorrow you will have to go to the hospital so you can get Mr. Johnny's bone marrow." Baby tried to make her understand. "I don't want you to be afraid. That means you will have to be in the hospital for awhile. This is a serious thing."

"I know mommy. Dr. Fleming told me what to expect last time I saw him. I am not afraid mommy. I just want to feel better all the time." Josie said biting into her cinnamon roll.

"I know you do honey, I know you do." Baby said playing with Josie's hair as she watched her eat.

Baby couldn't wait for Josie to be back on her feet and enjoying the life of being little. Josie had too much to live for. She would marry one day, have a family, and even grandkids. That thrilled Baby knowing Josie would now have that chance.

"Mr. Johnny is my daddy isn't he?" Josie asked quietly.

"What?" Baby asked not believing what she thought she just heard.

"Is Mr. Johnny my daddy?" Josie asked again.

"What makes you think that?" She asked Josie wishing Johnny was here to help her out with this conversation.

"I heard you and grandma talking about it the other day." Josie said looking right at Baby. "You said he was my daddy and he would make me better.

Baby was dumbfounded. "That is complicated Josie."

"Is he?" Her brown eyes asked again.

"Let's wait for Mr. Johnny to get here before we finish this conversation alright." Baby told her. "Now eat up."

Josie quietly nodded her head as she finished her cinnamon roll as Baby took a deep sigh of relief. The time had come and they had to tell Josie. Baby hoped she would be so thrilled.

Johnny on the other hand was a having his own sigh of relief as lunch time rolled around. He had just met with his boss James and of coursehe didn't have a problem with Johnny taking sometime off. James knew it was a miraculous thing Johnny was doing and he was in no place to stand in front of that.

As Johnny hurried to pack his bags he happened to glance over on his nightstand and paused as he seen the picture of Becky looking back at him. He hated hurting her. Becky was truly an amazing woman. But somehow Baby would always interfere with his thoughts.

"_Have you had many women? "_

"_What?"_

"_Have you HAD many women?"_

"_No, No! Look, you've gotta understand what its like Baby, you come from the streets and suddenly your up here, and these women are throwing themselves at ya, and they smell so good, and they really take care of themselves. I mean I never knew women could be like that, you know? And their so rich, they're so goddam rich, you think they must know about everything. And they're slipping their room keys in my pockets, two and three times day, different women. So here I think I'm scoring big and for a while you think hey they wouldn't be doing this if they didn't care about me, right. _

"_That's alright, I understand you were just using them, that's all"_

"_No, no that's not it that's the thing see Baby it wasn't like that, they were using me."_

How could someone from a well to do family fall in love with a poor boy? Johnny never could imagine someone like Baby would have ever walked into his life. He also never would have imagined she would still have this hold on him after six years.

Well, she did and there was no denying that. Why wasn't he able to just put Baby out of his mind? He would admit that he had tried several times but Baby still found a way to linger in his heart.

He could just remember that summer at Kellerman's over and over. It all seemed too vivid. He did have women throwing themselves at him but once Baby come along that all came to a halt. He could never allow himself to be put in that situation again.

The kiss, there was something still there between him and Baby. It felt so good to have her in his arms again and press his lips against hers. But, he pulled away from the kiss. He was a fool for doing that. It would have been wrong of him to do that to Becky.

As Johnny drove back to New York he knew he had never been so confused in his life. Feelings for Baby overwhelmed him. That was the woman whom no other had or could compare. That naive girl he met was no longer there. The more he got to know Baby the more feisty he seen she was and Johnny liked that.

"_This your idea of fun?"_

"_Yes, as a matter of fact it is. You won't show me lifts, I'm not sure about turns, and I'm doing all this to save your ass! What I really wanna do is drop you on it!"_

Johnny couldn't help but chuckle at that thought. His mind raced back to that afternoon they practiced the lift. He held her tight as they waded in the water. He remembered the first time he had ever felt nervous around her.. Baby's strap to her shirt had fell off her shoulder and Johnny couldn't help but notice her beautiful curves that swooped down her neck to her shoulder. He instinctively tried to replace it but Baby beat him to the punch. Johnny remembered feeling embarrassed as he motioned to help her as she subconsciously fixed it.

She was a woman, a mother, and the one who still had Johnny's heart. He knew that all too well now and he just had to admit that to Baby. Where would it lead them? What would happen? Are their feelings strong enough to adventure in love together? Was he sure it wasn't just memories pulling these emotions out? Surely they had to be real.


	20. He Who Holds Your Heart

"Can I turn the radio on?" Josie asked Baby as she walked into the bathroom where Baby was getting ready.

"Of course, but not too loud, okay?" Baby said wiping the steam off the mirror.

"Yes mam." Josie said bouncing back into the living room.

As Baby brushed her hair she glanced at herself in the mirror. She couldn't help but think; _how could things get so messed up?_ All she wanted to do was snap her fingers and make everything better. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer to God for Josie. She prayed he was listening. Tomorrow was a big day and Baby as scared to death.

She owed so much to Johnny now. She just about owed him the world for what he was about to do for Josie. She had betrayed him so badly but Johnny was a true man through the whole situation. It takes a man to stand up to be a father and forgive someone who lied or betrayed you.

"Well you cool cats out there here is some feet stompin' music. Grab your girl or your guy." Baby's attention was diverted by the sound of the radio DJ seeping through the walls. "It's a little Otis Redding. Let's get down."

_I'm a love man_

_Call me the love man_

_Oh baby, I'm a love man_

_That's what they call me_

_I'm a love man_

Baby couldn't help but let a grin escape her face. No matter what he lingered.

_I'm six feet one, weigh two hundred and ten_

_Long hair, a rare paste skin_

_Long legs and I'm out of sight, huh_

_Hey little girl I wanna take you out_

_Baby's brush feel onto the floor as warm and protecting strong arms slid around her waist as his hips moved toward hers. _

_OH MY he really wanted to dance with her. She had to be calm. She had to play cool._

_She had wondered what it was like to be in his arms since the first time he saw him dancing at dinner. There was something about him. Now he was pulling her onto the dance floor and turned all his attention her way._

_He helped her place her body in position and he helped her roll her hips his way. She was stiff as a board but she was trying her best. She was so nervous. He was amazing at what he done. Baby couldn't help but watch him move his hips back and forth._

_He was sweaty but she didn't care. All that mattered to her was this moment. He seemed like the only one in the room at that point. No one else mattered to her. She had to impress him._

_The more he rocked him hips the more she would try and rock hers. She was feeling the rhythm and could tell she was doing better. The end of the song came up and Johnny sent her for a twirl. When she turned around he was gone._

_Deep breath, deep breath. Her mind was racing. She was floored at what had just happened. She had actually danced with him. She could still feel his touch._

"Mommy!" Baby was brought back to earth by the sound of Josie's little voice.

Baby shook head to clear it as she looked down at her little girl. "What is it sweetie?"

"Your brush is on the floor." Josie said as she bent down to pick it up. "I was talking to you but you didn't answer me."

"I am sorry sweetie. Mommy was daydreaming I guess." Baby said as she tried to calm down from her thoughts.

Baby kissed Josie on the top of her head before Josie returned to her cartoon watching. So much of Johnny was in her. Emotionally Baby was feeling herself become more and more drawn to Johnny.

She leaned back against the wall and looked into the mirror again. This time tears formed as she quickly tried to wipe them away.

"You are a fool." Baby said to herself. "A fool!"

Little did Baby know that Johnny was tuned into the same radio station and was recalling the same memories as she was. But in his memory he saw an innocent girl that just needed to unwind. He was bound and determined to make her do just that.

_Let me tell you something_

_Which one of you girls want me to hold you_

_Which one of you girls want me to kiss_

_Which one of you girls want me to take you out_

_Gonna just want to knock you all out, now baby_

He tried to read into her that night. _Who was she? Where was she from? Why was she with Billy? How could she be so damned beautiful? _He was drawn to her. _Why? _She was so far out of his league and he knew it. She was so prim and proper and Johnny knew he was nothing but poor and jagged around the edges.

Johnny had no idea that girl would end up being the mother of his child. He wouldn't have dreamed that in a million years. He was used to flings and that is all he thought it would be. In the end that is all it seemed to be. But, on his part his feelings lingered on.

"I see him. He's here, he's here!" Josie called to her mother in the bathroom.

"What Josie?" Baby said as she emerged into the living room.

"Mr. Johnny. I saw him park his car. He must be on the way up." Josie said looking again out the patio door. "I can't wait to see him."

Baby smiled. "Calm down."

Josie ran over to the front door and listened quietly for the knock that would just make her day. She grinned from ear to ear and when that knock finally came Josie was beside herself as she opened the door.

"Mr. Johnny!" Josie said as she leaped into his arms.

"Hey munchkin!" Johnny returned squeezing her tight. "What you been doing?"

"I have been waiting on you." Josie said as Johnny placed her back on the ground. "I am just watching cartoons.

It took Johnny a minute before he could divert his attention to anything else and Baby understood that. "Hey Johnny."

He looked up from Josie and glanced Baby's way. "Hey."

The stood grinning at each other before Josie was about to literally pull Johnny's arm off. "Please come watch cartoons with me."

"Sure thing kido." Johnny said following Josie to the couch. "Merrie Melodies. My favorite."

"Really?" Josie asked astonished.

"Really."

Baby made herself scarce and she headed back to the bathroom to continue getting ready. She wanted to let Johnny and Josie have their time. Tomorrow would change everything. Things would never be the same. Johnny would now be in her life. Would it be just Josie's or would he want to be in her life too?

She still couldn't understand why he pulled away from their kiss last night. Maybe she just had to admit it to herself that he had moved on and leave the past in the past. It killed her to think she might have to do that. She just wanted to scream and release everything she was feeling at that very moment.

"What are you doing?" Baby turned to see Johnny standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Oh just finishing up getting ready." She told him.

"You have been in here a while." Johnny said looking at her reflection the mirror.

"I was giving you and Josie some time. She is so excited your back." Josie said closing her make-up drawer.

"Everything okay?" Johnny asked eyeing her. "You seem off in a way?"

"Off?" Baby played dumb but she knew exactly what he was referring to.

Johnny smiled at her. "Yeah, you alright?"

"Oh I am fine. I guess I am just a little nervous about tomorrow." Baby said smiling back at him.

"Yeah, me too." Johnny said leaning against the door frame. "But, it can only go uphill from here."

"I know. You are right." Baby returned. "I can't help but worry."

"I think me and you need to sit down and talk later." Johnny threw his thought in. "We need to lay some things out on the table."

"I agree." Baby said possibly scared to know what he wanted to say.

"I better get back in there. Commercial break is probably almost over. Come sit down and watch them with us." Johnny said as he motioned for her to follow him. "Then afterwards I would like to tell Josie."

Baby nodded as guilt and fright built up in her stomach as Johnny made that comment. She knew it was time to let Josie know the truth. She prayed Josie would be as excited over the news as she is by Johnny now. Only time would tell.


	21. Love is Alive

The three sat together on the couch for the rest of the afternoon laughing while watching the cartoons. They all were having a wonderful time and enjoying every minute of it. It was like the surgery and worries seemed to fade away for a little while and give them a piece of mind to relax.

"Well, I guess I should fix us some supper." Baby said noticing the clock on the wall read 7 pm. "Anyone got any ideas?"

"Hot dogs!" Josie beamed out. "Please."

Johnny couldn't help but smile at Josie's excitement. "That would be fine with me."

"Ok, hot dogs it is." Baby said walking to the kitchen.

Baby fumbled through the refrigerator as she searched for the weenies. Hot dogs have always been one of Josie's favorites. It if was up to Josie they would eat cinnamon rolls for breakfast and hot dogs for lunch and dinner everyday. "How about some macaroni and cheese with it?"

"Yeah!" Josie said as she run into the kitchen. "With extra cheese?"

"Of course with extra cheese." Baby told her daughter as she kissed the top of her head.

"Mr. Johnny, you like macaroni and cheese?" Josie said as she disappeared back into the living room.

"I sure do!" Johnny said reaching over to tickle Josie. "Just about as much as I like tickling you."

Josie wailed as she squirmed in laughter. She was so ticklish and it seemed Johnny knew what spots to really get her going.

"Sounds like ya'll are having too much fun in there." Baby called to them.

"Never!" Johnny said tickling Josie more now.

Baby couldn't help but laugh. It was doing Josie so good to be so happy now. She needed Johnny in her life and soon she would find out the truth. Josie acting toward Johnny like she does seemed to make everything easier.

* * *

As the sat around the dinner table Baby noticed how Josie couldn't keep her eyes off Johnny. She knew it was probably time to tell Josie. Baby glanced over at Johnny as he gave her a quick nod to go ahead.

"Josie, you remember this morning what we talked about? Remember what you asked me?" Baby asked her little girl.

Josie looked up at her mother. "I think so."

"What did you guys talk about this morning?" Johnny asked wanting to be clued in.

Baby took a deep breath before she began. "Josie asked me this morning were you her father. She apparently heard her grandmother and me talking about it."

"Oh really?" Johnny said looking over at Josie smiling.

"So he is?" Josie asked smiling from ear to ear.

Baby figured Johnny wanted to be the one to tell her yes so she just sat back and waited for him to answer.

"Yes Josie I am." Johnny said to her feeling even more joy than before.

Josie's eyes lit up as she rose from her chair. "He _really _is?"

"Yes, sweetie, he is." Baby said watching Josie react so excited about the news.

Josie immediately dashed into Johnny arms as she slid his chair back to give her room. Baby watched Josie latch on to Johnny so tight. Smiles after smiles escaped Johnny's mouth as he gleamed of happiness.

"I have your nose." Josie said cheerfully as Baby and Johnny couldn't help but laugh at her remark.

"Well, come to think of it, you sure do." Johnny said squeezing Josie tightly one more time.

From that moment on for the rest of the night Johnny and Josie were inseparable. It was playing games to watching cartoons to just horsing around. Josie wouldn't seem to let Johnny out of her sight.

It thrilled Baby that Josie was so excited about Johnny being her father. She could also see the excitement in Johnny. It was a feeling that both seemed to wear on their sleeves.

Baby thought it would be pulling teeth to get Josie to go to bed after all this. But, in the end Josie was so exhausted from playing that she nearly fell asleep on the couch. So Johnny asked could he tuck her in as Baby watched from Josie's door. It didn't take her long to fall asleep as her head hit the pillow. They both gave her little kisses as Johnny pulled the cover up to her and placed Mr. Squeely in her arms.

"She is an angel." Johnny said as she walked with Baby into the living room.

"She is amazing Johnny and you will see that." Baby told him as they both took a seat on the couch.

"I already do." He returned. "You can't help but see that."

Baby sighed as she leaned back against the couch. "Tomorrow is a big day."

"I guess we should get some rest." Johnny told her. "5 am is going to come early."

"Yeah, your right." Baby said rising to her feet. "I will set my alarm and I will come get you up."

"Yeah that sounds good." Johnny said as he began to pull out the sofa bed. "Sheets still in the hall closet?"

"Oh…..yeah." Baby said forgetting about the sheets. She quickly grabbed him a couple out and tossed the on the floor. "Think that will be enough?'

"Perfect." He said to her.

"Okay, well, good night." Baby said as she started to her bedroom.

"Baby?" He called after her.

Baby turned around to see Johnny with a weird look on his face. "Yeah?"

"I know we haven't had really time to talk one on one together today, but I just wanted to tell you thank you." He said looking

"For what?" Baby asked him as she walked closer to him.

"For giving me the chance to know Josie." He said with a tear in his eye.

"I should be the one thanking you." She told him as she reached for his hand. "You are saving her life."

At the moment Johnny pulled her close to him to embrace her. "Are you scared?"

"Terrified." Baby said as she held tighter and tighter on to Johnny. "I am so scared."

"I know I can tell. But, try to keep a sense of peace at this point. I know it is hard but it will only get better." Johnny told her breaking up the embrace.

"I am going to try. Now you get some rest." Baby said leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. "Good night."

"Good night." Johnny called after her.

* * *

Johnny knew he needed to get some sleep but he just tossed and turned. His mind kept racing thinking about what tomorrow would lead. No matter how hard he tried to relax he just couldn't. Sleeping was not an option at this point. He just couldn't do it.

He sat up in on the couch and sat there in the dark. H looked over at the clock on the wall which looked like it read almost close to two am. He had to be up in three hours.

He started to make his way to the bathroom when he heard muffled sounds as he reached Baby's door. He put his ear close to the door and listened carefully. It sounded like muffled cries. _Should I go in?... Or let it be? _

Johnny wrestled with emotions of whether or not to go in and before he knew it he had already turned the door knob and stepped into Baby's room. It was dark and he couldn't see much. All he could see was the faint outline of Baby's bed and he could hear her soft cries more now.

Baby never heard him come in. She laid on her side with the back to the door as she wiped her tears from her eyes. Emotions were running Baby. All she could think about was tomorrow and what Johnny and Josie would be going through. She was scared. She couldn't hold it in any longer.

She wasn't startled as she felt strong arms slid around her waist. She knew who it was from the moment he touched her. "Johnny."

Johnny had crawled up in bed beside her and pressed his body against hers with his chest against her back as he lay on his side to conform his body to her. He had slid his arm around her wait as she in turn tangled her arms up in his.

He pulled her as close to him as she could. "Shhh." Johnny whispered in her ear to try and calm her tears. "Just relax and get some rest."

Baby felt so secure in his arms. He never knew he could calm any storm in Baby's body with just the slightest touch of his skin. It was a wonderful feeling. A feeling she has missed for so long.

Johnny gently stroked Baby's hair and face. He now could tell that her tears had stopped. He just wanted to hold her all night. He didn't want her to have any worries or any fright tonight. He would do anything to take it all away from her.

Baby felt so close to Johnny now, more than just a physical way. Part of her wanted to roll over at the instant and kiss him with all her being. She wasn't about to let anything stop her this time and with that she rolled over and probably took Johnny by surprise when she pressed her lips against his.

But, Johnny didn't want to fight it himself so he didn't. He kissed her and gently laid her on her back. The kiss seemed to go on forever but it was more than okay with them. Neither could fight it any longer. They had been so wrapped up in one another for all these years and never really realized it.

Both never said a word as more and more kisses flooded out of them. They both knew what they wanted. They wanted each other and before long they were making love like never before. It was magical and new all in the same time.

Baby had known nothing but Johnny for so many years and now she was leaning him all over again. Each was at home with one another.


	22. The Day Has Come

Johnny awoke the next morning by the alarm clock blaring beside his head. He hadn't been asleep long. He and Baby were up most of the night. But, he wasn't going to complain, he enjoyed every minute of it.

At the same time Baby was coming to her senses too as she reached over to see if Johnny was still lying beside her. "Good Morning."

"Good morning beautiful." Johnny said pulling her close to him.

"I wish we had time to just lay here." Baby said wishing they could. "But, today is the day."

"I know honey but we got to get moving." Johnny said sitting up in the bed. "We need to hurry."

"Well, I will get Josie up if you want to get ready." Baby said climbing out of bed.

* * *

The three made it to the hospital at about ten till six. They were escorted right into a room and were told to wait for Dr. Fleming to arrive. Baby seemed to pace back in forth, Josie was a sleep on the bed, and Johnny just sat there quietly in a chair beside the bed.

"You okay?" Johnny broke the silence.

"I am just scared. I just want everything to come out okay." Baby said continuing to pace.

"Just have faith Baby." He told her.

"You seem so cool and calm." Baby told him as she couldn't understand why.

Johnny rose to his feet and walked over to her. "Because I know I am doing something to help Josie. I am not scared for me. I know I will be okay. I can tell you to relax but I know right now you are worried. It's natural."

"Well, good morning." Their attention was diverted to Dr. Fleming walking into the room. "How is everyone?"

"Anxious." Baby spoke for them all.

"Everything is going to be okay." Dr. Fleming directed his attention toward Johnny.

"We just need to get you and Josie prepped for surgery."

"How long will it all take?" Baby asked him as she looked over at her sleeping daughter."

"I would say no more than about three hours or so for the transplant. Both will probably need to be in recovery for at least an hour or two." He told them both. "But we do need to go ahead and get started."

Baby stepped over to wake Josie up. "Time to go now sweetheart."

"She'll be fine. Don't worry." Dr. Fleming said taking Josie by the hand as she climbed off the bed.

Baby knelt down to Josie. "I love you and will see you soon. Okay?"

"I love you too." Josie said still half asleep.

"I will be here when you wake up." Baby said as she tried to hold back her tears for Josie's sake.

"Mr. Castle you can follow us down." Dr. Fleming said.

"Can you give me just a minute?" Johnny asked the doctor.

"Sure. Josie and I will wait outside." He told Johnny and he and Josie stepped out the door.

Baby took a deep breath as Johnny walked up to a tearful Baby. "We will be back in no time."

"Oh, Johnny." Baby threw herself into his arms. "Thank you!"

"Shhh…..don't thank me. Just be strong okay." He told her as she held her tightly. "You going to be okay?"

"Yeah, mom and dad will be here any minute." Baby said breaking the hug to wipe her tears.

"Well, listen to me." Johnny started as he cupped Baby's face. "Promise you won't worry yourself to death."

Baby managed to get a little laugh out. "I promise."

"I will see you soon." Johnny said leaning down to place a gentle kiss on Baby's lips. "Plus you and I have a lot to discuss when this is over."

Baby followed Johnny outside the hospital room and kissed Josie one more time as she watched them walk down the long hall. With a wink at Baby Johnny and Josie headed down to surgery prep.

* * *

Jake and Marge made it to the hospital not long after Johnny and Josie headed down. Jake seemed to be the calmest out of all of them. Baby and Marge were just alike pacing back and forth. Seems like their eyes were glued to the clock and that made time seem to drag by.

"Will you both please sit down?" Jake asked them finally.

"I can't sit still daddy." Baby told him as she fiddled her fingers.

"Jake will you go and see if you can't find anything out." Marge asked him.

"Marge when they know something they will come and tell us. I promise you they won't hesitate to come and give us an update." Jake said trying to make Marge understand.

"I know." Marge sighed as she walked over to Baby. "Hopefully it won't be too much longer."

"We told her last night that Johnny was her father." Baby told her mother as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Let me guess, she was thrilled." Marge responded.

"Yes. She seemed to be on cloud nine. It looked like it made her day. She likes him to much. I am glad we told her I just wish she had of always known that was her father. Things would be so much simpler." Baby looked away from her mother at that point. "I made a bad decision. Thank God Johnny forgives me."

"Well, now she will know her father. He seems like he is ready for that responsibility." Marge told her.

Jake walked in on the conversation. "There is still something there between you and him. I can see it."

Baby shook her head yes as tears formed again. "Johnny and I have so much to talk about now, more than just Josie."

Before another word was said Dr. Fleming entered the room and all attention was turned to him. "Everything went off without a hitch."

"Oh good. When can I see them?" All Baby wanted to do was see her family.

"Well, they are both in recovery right now. As soon as Johnny wakes we are moving him to room. As far as Josie, when she wakes up we will probably keep her in recovery a little while longer since her surgery was more in depth." He told the family.

"So, they are both fine?" Baby asked to make sure.

"Yes, Ms. Houseman, they are doing fine. I will have Josie back here in the room as soon as I feel it is appropriate." Dr. Fleming could see the worry in Baby's eyes. "Johnny should be out soon I will come get you or send a nurse down to take you to his room. He might feel like going home tomorrow."

"What about Josie?" Baby asked.

Dr. Fleming cleared his throat. "She will need to stay longer to make sure her body does not reject the marrow. Sometimes this happens and we just need to keep her here for observation."

"Thank you." Jake said as she went to shake Dr. Fleming's hand. "Just keep us updated."

"Always." He said with a smile as she excited the room.

"See that wasn't so bad." Jake said as she put his arm around Baby. "Everything is fine."

"Now I just wish I could see Josie." Baby said trying to smile.

"You will in time honey." Marge chimed in. "I am just glad this cancer will be all behind us now."

"We'll now that we know everything is fine why don't we all head down the snack bar. I could us a little something in my stomach." Jake told the women.

"I think I will just wait till they come and get me." Baby told them. "You two go ahead. If your not back when we can go in I will come and get you."

"Okay, if you need us we will be downstairs." Marge said kissing Baby on the cheek.

Baby took a seat in the chair next to the window and stared out at the crowded parking lot. Wasn't much scenery out the window? But, it did make her mind drift back and forth from Josie to Johnny and Johnny to Josie.

She had no idea what was going to happen in the recovery process with Josie. Hopefully if would be too difficult for Josie to get past this ordeal and move on to a healthier life now. Baby owed it all to Johnny.

Then her mind would drift back to Johnny and wonder what was happening between them. What did he want to talk about? Baby knew it involved them but what?

"Ms. Houseman?" Baby's thoughts were shut off at the sound of a woman's voice. "We have Mr. Castle in a room. He is asking for you. Follow me and I will show you where his room is."

"Thank you." Baby said following the nurse.


	23. It Can't Be

Baby slowly eased Johnny's hospital room door open and stepped inside. It seemed Johnny's eyes were closed. Baby quietly walked to the bedside and laid her pocket book on the bedside table. As she did that her keys fell on the floor and the sound of them hitting the tiled floor startled Johnny.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Baby said reaching for his hand.

"I wasn't asleep I was just resting." Johnny gave Baby's hand a little squeeze. "How is Josie?"

"She is still in recovery but from what the doctor said everything went great. They are going to let me know when she is back in her room." Baby said smiling down at him. "How do you feel?"

"Oh, like I have been run over by a Mack truck." Johnny said grinning.

Baby couldn't help but grim back at Johnny. He was an amazing man for what he had done for Josie. Not many men would have stepped up and done what he done. He is what makes a man, a man.

"I am glad to see you." He said to her. "I have wanted to see your beautiful face since I got out of surgery."

"I have wanted to see you too. I couldn't help but worry." Baby confided in him. "They are telling me you can go home tomorrow if you feel up to it."

"What about Josie?"

"I am not sure when she will go home. Dr. Fleming told me they need to keep her here for observations. It's just to make sure her body accepts the marrow." She told him.

"Well, it's just a step closer to her being well again." Johnny said as he tried to move up I the bed. "I tell you what I am a sore man."

"You need me to help you?" Baby said as stepped closer to the bed to help him.

"Nah, I got it." Johnny said finally sliding up a little.

Johnny reached for her hand. "I can't get last night out of my head."

Baby eased onto the side of Johnny's bed trying not to bump him. "Johnny I…."

Baby's voice trailed off as Dr. Fleming walked into the room.

"How we doing in here?" He asked Johnny as he walked over to the bedside.

"I'm sore but other than that I guess I am ok." Johnny said trying to sound upbeat.

"Well, that will subside in a couple of days." He looked over at Baby. "I am here concerning Josie."

"Oh, can I see her now?" Baby asked rising to her feet.

"Ah," Dr. Fleming paused, "Let's wait till you parents make it in here."

Baby noticed Dr. Fleming's demeanor change. "What is it?"

"Just go ahead and tell us." Johnny told him.

"Doctor?" Baby was beginning to worry at this point.

About that time Marge and Jake made it into Johnny's room. "The nurse said to come down here and get the latest news on Josie." Jake said to them all.

"Please tell us." Baby pleaded.

"She is out of recovery but things aren't how we planned." The doctor told them as he watched everyone's expression change.

"What do you mean?" Baby said stepping from around the side of Johnny's bed closer to the doctor.

"Well, as it is right now we have transferred her to intensive care." Dr. Fleming continued before anyone could speak. "Her body isn't handling the marrow like we had hoped. Her body went into cardiac arrest in recovery and now she has slipped into a comatose state."

"My God!" Jake said holding Marge as she began to whimper.

"Comatose?" Johnny asked unsure.

"A coma." The doctor hated to say.

"How?" Johnny asked sternly.

Baby's eyes froze as she was speechless. All she wanted to do was scream out but she couldn't. She felt her legs become weak. The room was getting darker and darker.

"Mr. Castle I know it is hard to take in but sometimes the body does this. It was beyond our control." He told the scared family.

The room was spinning out of control as Baby felt her knee's give. Her body began to lean toward the floor before Jake hurried and caught Baby. "Honey."

"Baby!" Johnny said as he leaned up ignoring the pain he was causing himself.

"Here sit down Baby." Jake said pulling the chair up behind her.

"I cannot even being to fathom that." Baby said as she looked up at the doctor. "Please explain to me how this happened. It doesn't _just _happen."

"Like I said her body is reacting to the marrow. It sent her body into shock and then cardiac arrest. When we revived her she went into a coma." He said solemnly.

Baby looked over at Johnny who seemed to be freaking out just as much as she was then looked back to the doctor. "I want to see her NOW!"

"I understand that. I will have the nurses take you down now." Dr. Fleming replied.

Johnny watched Baby's every move. She was so beside herself he couldn't help but notice. She was feeling on the outside how he was feeling on the inside. Baby had always been one to wear her feelings on her sleeve. Now she was about to explode with them. "I want to go."

"Mr. Castle you need to stay in bed." Dr. Fleming told him.

"Look, that is my daughter in there and I am going." Johnny laid the line down for doctor.

"Very well, I will send a wheelchair in." Dr. Fleming said. "Please, everyone, I know this is upsetting but, all we can do is wait for her awaken."

"Yes, it is very upsetting." Jake said as he felt he was speaking for the whole family.

"Take me to her." Baby said immediately.

"Baby you go ahead. I will wait for the wheelchair." Johnny told her. "Then I will be right down.

Baby and her parents all quietly followed Dr. Fleming as he led them behind the double heavy doors which read: _Intensive Care Unit_. It was quiet inside the isolated area. The only sounds you could here was the beeping of breathing machines and heart monitors.

They walked nearly to the end of the unit before the doctor stopped at a door with windows on both sides with the curtains shut. "Here we are."

The doctor opened the door for Baby as Jake and Marge followed. Then Baby's frail little girl's body came into view. "Oh my baby."

Baby tried to hold it together as she went straight to Josie's bedside. Baby noticed the IV in her hand and oxygen in her nose. "Oh Josie…..please honey….mommy is here."

"Why the oxygen?" Marge asked Jake.

"It's to make sure enough oxygen is getting to her brain." Jake said as she walked over to Baby. "She looks peaceful."

"I can't believe she is in a coma daddy. This wasn't supposed to happen." Baby said as her tears couldn't hold back any longer. "She has got to wake up."

Baby held Josie little hand as she lightly stroked her arm. Her body was warm but very still too still. It was so frightening. Baby looked over at Josie's heart monitor and watched it jump over and over. "Does she have a good heartbeat daddy?"

Jake walked over to the monitor and then relived a little of Baby's worry. "Yes, strong."

"Damn." Baby said as she buried her head in her hands.

Jake sat still by the door as Marge paced again. Baby sat right up as Josie's bedside as she hoped her little eyes would open. "I don't know what to do."

"All we can do is wait honey." Jake told his daughter. "That is all."

It was about the time that Johnny had made his way down. The nurse wheeled him in and over next to Baby. Baby still had her face buried in her hands. Johnny wanted to take her in his arms but for now all he knew to do was place his hand on her back.

Baby looked over at Johnny then. "This can't be happening."

"I am so sorry sweetie." Johnny said looking into Baby's broken eyes.

"She has never been this still in her life. Not even when she is asleep." Baby turned her attention back to Josie. "I can't stand this."

* * *

Hours and hours passed and there was still no change. It was growing late and they all needed to get some rest.

"You will call us as soon as you hear something, right?" Marge asked Baby as she hugged her bye.

"I promise." Baby said kissing her mother on the cheek.

"You take care of her." Jake told Johnny as he shook is hand.

"Don't worry Mr. Houseman, I will." Johnny promised him.

"And thanks son." Jake told him with tears in his eyes.

"I would do it again." Johnny said as she reached over to Baby.

"I will call you in the morning if nothing changes." Baby told her parents as they disappeared out the door.

"Oh, I am so tired." Baby said quietly.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest?" Johnny mentioned to Baby but he knew what her answer would be.

"I want to be here when she wakes up." Baby told him. "I can't leave her."

"I know. I just wish they would let me stay in here with you." Johnny told Baby.

"Well, you need to go to your room and get some rest. You have had a big day too." Baby tried to sound upbeat but it was hopeless.

"I will have the nurses check in on you and her okay." Johnny pulled Baby closer to him. 'I am not far away if you need me tonight."

"I know."

Johnny turned her face to his and gave her a light kiss on her lips. "I will be here with you every step of the way. Just know that."

Baby nodded that she understood and opened the door to let the nurses know to come get Johnny. "Good night."

"Good night sweetie." Johnny turned his head back to look at her one more time. "Be strong."

It was hard to get comfortable in the little chair that probably was the only hope of resting in. But, she knew she wouldn't get much sleep anyway. Her heart monitor proved she couldn't even possibly sleep. All she wanted to do was just talk to Josie.

"Sweetie? I hope you can hear me…..I am not going to leave you……..You need to wake up for mommy……It's time to get you home so you can get better…….Your daddy has been here too…..He is doing okay……Oh, Josie please wake up for mommy…..I love you my precious……I love you with all my heart……We just have so much to do so just need to wake up."

Time would slowly pass. She couldn't help but look at the clock over and over. Nurse after nurse would come in and check Josie's vitals and all they could do was just smile sympathetically to Baby.

It was close to 3 am when Baby was finally ready to relax. She had gotten a pillow from the nurses and laid her head back in the chair. But, soon Baby was interrupted by Josie's heart monitor's beeps turning into a stead high pierced beep.

Baby jumped up and looked over. Her heart line was flat. _Her heart line was flat. No pulse!_

Baby jumped up and snatched the room door open. As soon as she did she was met by nurses running in. "Help me!"

"Stay back." One of the nurses told her as she watched a crash cart being rolled in. "Code blue, we have a code blue!"

Baby's world was crashing.


	24. Angels

Baby's world was spiraling down uncontrollably. Everything was such a blur. Why couldn't she focus? Why wasn't it hitting her? Where was her mind? Her daughter was everything to her. Baby had raised her to be a fighter. Now Baby was loosing everything.

"Ms. Houseman?" A voice said "Ms. Houseman?"

Baby looked up at one of the nurses.

"Is there someone I can call? Perhaps your parents?" The nurse asked her.

"Um..." Baby couldn't get her thoughts right. "Yeah my parents."

"Ms. Houseman, maybe you should lie down." She offered Baby noticing Baby's odd responses.

Tears were streaming down Baby's face. "I need to get to Johnny's room."

"Mr. Castle?" The nurse asked.

Baby nodded as the nurse gently grasped Baby by the arm and led her down to Johnny's room. Slowly the two walked in silence as Baby really didn't know which end was up. The walked seemed like it was going on forever.

As they reached Johnny's floor Baby grabbed the railed on the wall with her free hand. "Is all this real?"

The nurse didn't know what to say to that remark. "Here we are almost to Johnny's room."

A few more steps and they were at Johnny's door. Chills went through Baby's spine as she hesitated to open the door. She knew he was sleeping. Hell, it was almost dawn.

"If you need anything you just come ask for me. My name is Jessica." The nurse told Baby. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Thank you." Baby managed to get out as she crept into Johnny's room.

Johnny's room was pretty dark. Just a faint light was coming from the bathroom. Baby was afraid to walk to him. Her back was against the wall. She was starting to lose her mind. She pressed her back against the wall as she slid down to the floor. She was so angry and confused all in the same mind. Tears were starting to flow as she couldn't stop them. Her heart was breaking like nothing before in her life. What does she do now?

"_We got a code blue in here! Get Dr. Rosenberg in here now!"_

"_Get the crash car over here."_

"_Ready, one, two three…go. No pulse."_

"_Again, one two three…now. Nothing."_

"_We have to get a pulse, again."_

_There was silence in the room._

"_I am sorry Ms. Houseman she is gone."_

_Doctors and nurses huddled around Josie to save her life…but in the end it was hopeless. They couldn't save her._

_Baby screamed at the nurses "Save her, save her." But, Josie's little body couldn't handle it._

_Baby asked to be alone with Josie's body. "My precious, this is hard for mommy to even imagine. I know you are going to rest with the angels. They just don't know what an amazing child they are getting. I love you with all my heart and soul. Wait for me in heaven. I love you."_

Johnny was waking up as he heard the familiar sound of whimpering cries. He managed to turn over and looked toward the far right side wall in his room. He seen Baby balled up against his wall. "Baby what are you doing?"

"Oh Johnny!" Baby was loosing all control she had. "I am a horrible mother."

"What are you talking about?" Johnny asked as he managed to sit up in the bed. "Come here."

Baby couldn't move. Her body was acting on its own. At that moment she had no control over it. It was just in shock.

"Baby, come over here. What is wrong? Is it Josie?" Johnny said asking her again.

Baby looked dead into Johnny's eyes. "I am sorry."

"Sorry for what? Baby you aren't making any sense." Johnny rose up from his bed and walked over to Baby. As he knelt down in front of her he had to overlook his discomfort. "What is it?"

"Oh, Johnny." Baby threw herself at Johnny to feel his strong and comforting arms. "She is gone. My baby is gone."

"What do you mean?" Johnny moved her head to look at her face. "What has happened to Josie?"

"She is dead Johnny." Baby could barely get those words out before Baby finally wailed in grief.

"I-I-" Johnny was s tumbling over his words. _What did he just hear?_

"I watched her die right there in front of me." Baby was now losing it. "OH MY GOD!"

Johnny pulled Baby as close to him as he could. "Oh Baby."

Tears were escaping Johnny's eyes as well. He couldn't believe what she had just told him. Shock consumed him. He was watching Baby fall apart in his arms as he didn't know if he could even hold it together. "I can't believe this."

"I can't handle this. How can I live without my precious little girl?" Baby was finding it hard to breath she was crying so hard.

"Come here." Johnny helped Baby rise to feet as she helped her walk over to his bed. "Sit down."

Baby buried her head in Johnny's chest.

"What happened?" Johnny asked with tears in his eyes.

"Her heart just stopped. They couldn't save her." Baby said quietly. "It was so horrible to watch. All I knew was that I had to get to you. I couldn't believe it at first."

Grief was now creeping up on Johnny. "I don't know what to say. I thought everything was going to be okay. I just came into her life."

"Ms. Houseman?" A nurse Jessica, who had helped Baby to the room, popped her head in the door. "Your parents are on the way. I didn't tell them anything. I figured you would want to do that. Also, Dr. Fleming is on his way in to speak with you. Can I get either of you anything?"

Baby didn't say a word so Johnny spoke for them. "No thank you."

"Very well, if you need anything please let me know." And with that Jessica closed the room door.

Johnny took deep breaths to try and help him absorb this. "I am finding it hard to find the words-I-" He couldn't finish.

"For a while I was in shock. It hasn't really hit me till now. How will I tell mom and dad? I can't even believe it myself. I am lost without her." Baby jerked away from Johnny. "Why, all I ask is why?

"Don't pull away from me." Johnny said reaching back for Baby. "You need me right now."

Baby jerked up off the bed. "No, what I _need _right now is Josie!"

Johnny tried not to take offense to that. "Baby listen, calm down."

"You don't now the pain I feel." She snapped at him.

"Baby I do." Johnny said sympathetically as he walked over to her.

"No! Johnny you don't!" Baby said. "She was my daughter Johnny, nothing could compare to that love and that feeling."

"She was my daughter too." Johnny said trying not to get upset.

"It wasn't the same." Baby smarted off. "You hardly knew her."

"Whose fault is that?" Johnny couldn't help but make that comment but he regretted it the minute he said it.

"I knew you would always hold that over my head Johnny Castle." Baby didn't know where all this was coming from.

"Baby, listen at what you are saying. You are not thinking straight." Johnny tried to make her understand.

"I know exactly what I am saying. I have just lost the most important thing in my life! You can't understand." Baby headed for his door.

"Where are you going?" Johnny walked quickly to his door.

"To find out why this happened." She told him.

"I will go with you." Johnny said.

"No, I don't want to be around you right now." And with that the newly angered Baby walked out and left Johnny speechless.

_What just happened here?_ Johnny was baffled but he had to understand Baby was so distraught she wasn't thinking straight but, on the other hand neither was he.

There was no way he was letting Baby do this alone. He threw his robe on and followed her down the hall.


	25. Harsh Words

Days went by and Baby seemed so secluded from everyone. She wouldn't eat she wouldn't sleep. She wouldn't talk to Johnny. She wouldn't even talk to her parents. She hardly ever got out of bed. Her best friend Hilary couldn't even break her out of it.

Johnny wasn't about to leave her alone in the state she was in. Everyone was having a hard time with Josie's death but no one was suffering as much as Baby. So he stayed with her day and night. He had to admit it was like he was staying by himself.

The toughest day came when it was time to bury Josie. Baby was in a trance all day. Everyone expected to see this grieving mother but on the outside Baby was cold but on the inside she was tortured.

At the graveside services is when emotions livened up in Baby. As they lowered Josie's body in the ground Baby had to let it go. She couldn't help herself. She stood there watching Josie's casket start to disappear. Baby fell to the ground crying screaming to God "Why? Why?"

Johnny rushed to her side and knelt down to hold her tightly to him. Baby was screaming over and over. "Bring her back Johnny! Bring her back……."

Baby had lost everything in her life that mattered. Josie was the light that always shined for Baby. She was supposed to be Josie's rock, her provider, her mother. It killed Baby that she couldn't save her little baby from death. In a way she blamed herself. What is her fault she got cancer? Was it something that could have happened at birth? All these thoughts run through Baby's head constantly.

She kept asking herself _where does she go from here_. Josie was her life. Baby's every thought and every movement revolved around Josie. Her life would be forever changed. Nothing could compare to the loss she was feeling for Josie.

Johnny on the other hand was handling it different than Baby. He had to be the one to keep her going even though she hardly ever spoke to him or even acknowledged he was there. He had to hold it together for Baby's sake no matter how shattered he was inside to lose something he never really had. He only had one weekend with his newly found daughter. All he kept thinking was how he wished Baby had of come to him when she found out she was pregnant.

But, he couldn't blame her or be mad at her…what would it prove? It would make things worse than what they already are.

* * *

"Here son I will help you clean up." Marge said as she grabbed some plates that were left over from supper.

"Oh I got it." Johnny told her.

"Don't be silly. Let me help." Marge told him as she joined him at the sink.

"Baby, still in the bed?" Johnny asked her.

"I am afraid so. She has been there ever since we got back from the funeral. I am worried about her Johnny. I went in to talk to her…I was just going to check on her and she told me to just leave her alone. This is the time she doesn't need to be alone." Marge tried to fight her tears. "She won't talk to me _or_ Jake."

"She won't talk to me either. I don't even think she said a word to me yesterday." Johnny said as she worried so much about her. "I am like you I wish she would just let me be there for her. Ya know I need her there for me too."

"I know you do. This is affecting all of us. It is just so hard to come to terms with still. I don't see me ever understand why my little grandbaby was taken from me." Marge threw the dish towel down in the sink. "I mean it is so unfair!"

Jake heard Marge's last remark and joined her and Johnny in the kitchen. "Can I help you guys do anything?"

"No honey. You just sit down and relax." Marge told Jake wiping the ears from her eyes.

There was silence in the kitchen until the sound of Baby's door caught everyone's attention. She walked out with a blanket wrapped around her and walked thru the living room and headed for the balcony door.

"Sweetheart, are you hungry?" Jake asked her since she didn't eat with them earlier.

Baby never looked their way as she shook her head no. She slowly opened the door to the balcony and stepped outside.

"She worries me so much." Marge told them.

"She is headed for major depression if we can't get her to snap out of it." Jake said as he knew all the signs of depression.

"Johnny go talk to her." Marge asked him.

"Marge, I don't think she really wants to talk to me right now." Johnny said remembering how she acted to him in the hospital.

"Johnny, please go try." Marge looked at Johnny with such sadness in her eyes.

Johnny then couldn't tell Marge no. He would try his best to get Baby to open up to someone. He couldn't stand seeing her like this.

He opened the door to a motionless Baby. "Kind of cold out here isn't it?"

Baby didn't respond to him.

Johnny shut the door behind him and pulled a lounge chair up next to Baby's. "You can't ignore us all."

Baby sighed. "Johnny, just leave me alone."

"No! I won't. I don't like seeing you like this Baby. What can I do to get you to snap out of it?" Johnny said reaching for her hand for only Baby to pull it away.

Baby looked coldly at him. "Bring my daughter back."

"You know I would if I could. I wish with everything that I have I could do that for you, but I can't." Johnny hated to say that. "Open up to me, please."

Baby pulled her legs to her chest and propped her feet up on the edge of her chair while she wrapped the blanket tightly around her. "I have lost my world."

"I know you have." Johnny sighed in response.

"How can I let her go?" Baby asked him as she stared off into the night sky.

"You don't have to let her go. She will always be with you." Johnny explained. "She will never leave you."

"I don't want to hear that bullshit." Baby said to him harshly. "Everyone always tells the grieving, 'They will always be in your heart. They will always be with you. They are here even though you can't see them.' Please don't humor me Johnny."

"Baby I am not trying to humor you. I am just trying to make you understand." Johnny pulled her chair around to face his. "Now you listen to me. We are _all_ grieving for Josie and _we all_ need each other. No one should have to face this alone. Baby, your parents can hardly function. Don't you think you need to be there for them just like they are trying to be there for you?"

"Don't tell me what I am doing wrong." Baby shot back at him.

"That isn't what I am saying. Damn it Baby!" Johnny was trying his best no to get frustrated at her for being so hard headed. "All I am saying is let people in because we all need each other."

"We? Meaning you too?" Baby asked.

"Yes, Baby." He only wanted to make her understand. "I _need_ you."

Baby turned her face from his sight. "You are making me sound like a selfish person."

Johnny reached for her face and turned it back to his. "Honey I know you are not selfish. You have never been one to be that way. You are just grieving."

"No Johnny I am dying." Baby looked emotionless at him. "Everyday without her is one more day I slowly die."

"Baby I know it isn't easy. I am hurting too." Johnny assured her.

"Not like me Johnny." Baby stood up from her lounge chair and walked to the railing. "No one knew Josie like I knew her. I was her mother. I keep asking myself if I done something or didn't do something that made her sick. I failed her."

Johnny walked next to her. "Don't you ever blame yourself."

Baby felt Johnny reach out for her but she backed away. "Why are you out here?"

"Because I am worried about you Baby. You are not yourself." He tried again to reach for her but she resisted once more.

"I am the way I am because I lost my life Johnny! Do you understand that!" Baby was getting a hateful tone with Johnny again.

"I lost my daughter too." Johnny came back at her.

"Don't you come out here and tell me you are grieving like I am." Baby pointed her finger at Johnny. "You weren't there through the breast feeding. You weren't there through colic. You weren't there for her first tooth. You weren't there for her first nightmare. You weren't here for anything. So I don't want to hear you are grieving."

"How can you throw all that up at me?" Johnny couldn't believe where she was going with all this. "There was a reason I wasn't there!"

"Look Johnny why don't you go home?" Baby told him as she walked back over to her chair. "Do us all a favor and just leave."

"No! I am not leaving you like this." Johnny told her.

"I don't want you here anymore Johnny. Just go home. Go back to you life in Philly. There is nothing here for you anymore." Baby stood up and faced him. "I have said I was sorry a hundred times for not telling you I was pregnant, but now its over. Thank you for doing what you done for Josie. Now just go home."

"How can you say nothing is here for me? Josie's memory is here. You are here." Johnny was still in shock over everything Baby was saying. "Baby you don't mean all this you are saying. Here let's go in and get you a bite to eat. You haven't ate all day."

Johnny reached for Baby's arm to get her to come inside. "Don't Johnny! I meant everything I just said."

"What about us?" Johnny asked Baby.

"It died with Josie." Baby looked at Johnny's hurtful face. "Now please go home."

"Baby!" Johnny couldn't stand it. He pulled her to him and held her tightly to him. He didn't understand what was taking place at the moment. All he wanted to do was be here for Baby.

Baby forced herself out of Johnny's arm. "Goodbye Johnny."

Johnny was left standing on the balcony with a very confused look on his face. Baby had said it over and over she wanted him to go. He knew she was hurting but deep down she must have meant it.

Johnny quietly walked inside only for Jake to stop him. "Son, is everything okay?"

"She wants me gone." Johnny said quietly.

"Johnny it might be better if you stay." Marge said walking up to him and Jake. "I mean you just had surgery."

"Some hurtful things were just said out there and I could tell she meant everything she said." Johnny said as he threw his clothes in a duffle bag. "Beside I am just sore now. I will be okay to get home."

"Baby?" Marge knocked on Baby's bedroom door but got on answer. "Baby open up."

"Marge, let her be." Jake told her.

Johnny had tears streaming down his face. "I say I am a strong man but, to tell you the truth losing your daughter and then losing the love of your life all at the same time. It kills you."

"Son, I am sorry. This is not like Baby at all." Jake told Johnny.

"Just please take care of her for me." Johnny said as he walked toward the door. "I can't bear the thought if she wasn't."

"Johnny please stay." Marge told him one more time. "She will come around."

"I can't." Johnny wiped the tears from his eyes. "I just want both of you to know that I have always loved her and I always will."

And with that Johnny shut the door behind him and headed home to Philadelphia.


	26. Breaking Down

Johnny drove home in silence. He didn't want any sounds to interfere with him. He was in a state of mind he had never been in before. He was more confused than ever. He kept playing everything over and over in his head but it seemed to still not make any sense. He understood Baby was grieving and he felt now was the time she would need him more than ever. He was grieving himself and all he wanted was to be with her to help take his pain away. Now Baby didn't even want him in her life. Johnny was having a hard time with that. He felt they had shared so much again. His love for her had never left and he knew that now but, did it leave on Baby's part?

If this was what Baby wanted he would respect her wishes. Even though it would kill him not to talk to her or see her he was bound and determined he would make it through it. But then again he thought could he? He had lost the daughter he really never got to know and now he has lost the love of his life. Regret was now setting in.

What if he had called Baby after the summer at Kellerman's? What if he had known about the pregnancy? He would have been there every step of the way. Things would probably be so much different now. He couldn't predict how they would be but he just knew his life would have gone down another road. He wanted to kick himself for not putting forth the effort to keep in touch with Baby. He had to understand that right when Baby left Kellerman's he was still unsure about how he felt for her. The more time would pass the more she would never leave his heart. It was now he had realized how much he really loved her.

Then Johnny would think about those breathtaking brown eyes that looked at him with such excitement. Josie's eyes were so beautiful. He hated the thought of never waking up again to seem her looking at him. He tried to understand Baby's motives for not telling him but he couldn't help but want more time with Josie.

He wished so many things were different. All he wanted to was to grow old with Baby and watch Josie grow up before his every eyes. None of this would happen now and Johnny had to understand that. He had lost everything………..

* * *

"Honey I wished you would eat something." Marge told Baby as Baby finally emerged from her bedroom.

"I am not hungry mama." Baby told her as she plumped down onto the couch. "Johnny gone?"

"He left about twenty minutes ago or so." Jake told his daughter.

"Baby do you think him leaving was a good idea? I mean you could really need him now." Marge sat down next to Baby.

"Mama, I have never felt so dead inside in my entire life. I can't even bring myself to walk into Josie's room. I couldn't deal with him right now." Baby confided in her parents.

"He is who you need the most right now Baby." Jake told her. "He wanted so much to be here for you."

"It's just what I had to do daddy." Baby said tearing up.

"He loves you." Marge had to say.

Baby squinted her eyes to try and block her tears. "We were left in the past. Now we have nothing holding us together."

"You love him Baby; that is all you need." Jake said as she walked and sat down next to Baby. "Don't turn your back on it."

"Your father is right honey. Now is the time you will need him more than ever. Baby I see the way you still look at him." Marge joined them on the couch.

"My life is not about Johnny it was about Josie." Baby told them. "Now my life is gone."

Baby rose to her feet and before her parents could stop her she disappeared into her room with the slam of her door."

Baby was trying to cope with Josie's death the best way she knew how. No one has ever died that Baby was so close to. This was all so new to Baby. She had never felt such sadness.

* * *

Johnny walked into his apartment and threw his duffle bag over in the chair. He left the room dark as he walked to the kitchen to get him a beer. He hadn't sat down good and the phone rang.

With a quick hello he soon recognized who was on the other end. "Becky?"

"Hey, how are ya?" She asked him.

"I am good and you?" He asked in return.

"I am ok I guess. I have been worried about you. I have been trying to call and check on you since your surgery." She spoke softly. "You just get home?"

"Yeah, actually about five minutes ago." He was a little uneasy.

"I just wanted to check on you and to tell you I was sorry for how I acted that night. I had no right to be that way to you." She told him meaning every word she said.

"I understand. I hurt you and I am sorry……for that…." Johnny's voice trailed off.

"Johnny what is wrong? Are you okay?" She could tell something was wrong.

"As good as I can be." He sighed into the phone.

"Johnny, tell me what is wrong?" Becky was growing worried at this point.

"My little girl didn't make it. She died early Tuesday morning." Johnny said as his voice began to crack.

"Oh, Johnny I am so sorry. Why are you here you should be with Baby." Becky said hating to say that but she understood how he felt.

"No, there is no me and Baby." Johnny's voice was getting more and more shaky. "I just met my daughter and I just lost her all in a matter of days."

"I wish there was something I could do or say that could take you pain away. I would do it in a heartbeat." Becky said wishing she could reach out to him from the phone.

"It will just take time to heal. I know I will be okay." He knew he was referring to both Josie and Baby.

"I think it was amazing what you did for Josie. You were a real man for standing up like that." Becky told him.

"Yeah but I couldn't save her." Johnny gripped the phone tightly. "Damn it I couldn't!"

"Johnny it wasn't your fault. You did everything you could. You had no way of knowing she would die. Don't blame yourself for anything." She had to make him understand that.

"It's hard not to." He returned short.

"Well, Johnny if you need me I am here okay." She offered.

"Becky?" Johnny spoke.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to be alone right now." He could be alone. He would go insane.

"Johnny what are you saying?" She questioned him carefully.

"Please come over here." He said quietly.

"I'll be there in five minutes."


	27. The Musical

Baby let out a sigh of relief as the last student exited the classroom. She had long awaited summer vacation just about as long as they had.

"Slow down sweetie." Baby heard Hillary say as she was about to enter the classroom.

"It's a mad house out there now huh?" Baby said smiling at her.

"Yeah, I about just got plowed." Hilary told Baby. "They are just excited. That's all."

"Yeah and I am in need of summer vacation." Baby shuffled some papers on her desk.

"Well, we need to celebrate." Hilary said grinning from ear to ear.

Baby noticed the expression on Hilary's face. "Uh oh. What?"

"I was just handed two tickets to the musical "Annie Get Your Gun". So be ready at 6:30 tonight." Hilary wasn't going to ask Baby she was just going to tell her like it was.

"Hilary that is on Broadway!" Baby said finding it hard to believe that Hilary had tickets.

"Yeah, it is, but I have tickets. Honestly." She smiled big at Baby. "You are going."

"Hilary, I don't know. I have a lot to do." Baby tried to find an excuse.

"What? Go home and stare and four walls. Baby, you have been cooped up in that apartment for over a month now. Its time you had some fun. There is nothing wrong with that." Hilary made sense.

"I don't think so, not tonight." Baby just didn't know if she was up to it or not.

Hilary placed her hand on her hip. "You life didn't end when Josie died Baby. You are still here. You can't keep making yourself miserable."

Hilary was right. Baby never did anything. She stayed at home all alone. "I don't know."

"Look just be ready at 6:30. It starts at 8:00. You better be ready when I get there." Hilary pointed her finger at Baby. "I mean it."

* * *

"Johnny?" Becky called for him. "We need to be getting on the road. We have an hour and a half to drive."

"I know I am just trying to find my loafers." Johnny said looking under the bed. "We will be there in plenty of time trust me."

"I just know how much this means to you." Becky shifted gears. "I thought I seen them behind the bathroom door."

Johnny quickly shot into the bathroom and Becky was right. "Thanks honey."

"Well, don't you look handsome in your coat and tie." Becky said rearranging Johnny's tie. "Now that's better."

Johnny glanced down at his watch. "I guess we better head out."

"You are excited huh?" Becky noticed Johnny's nervous energy.

"Yeah, it's not everyday some people you taught end up on Broadway." Johnny told her. "They are so talented."

"It's because they learned from the best baby." Becky said pecking Johnny on the lips.

"You think I am the best." Johnny smirked as he done a little two step in front of her. "Maybe I am."

"Hush." Becky said poking him in the side. "Get your butt in the car."

* * *

Baby and Hilary grabbed a quick bit to eat and made it to the auditorium about 7:15. The place seemed to already be getting full quickly. Everyone was dressed in their best evening attire and ready for what they hoped would be a great show.

"Okay," Hilary said pulling her ticket stubs out of her purse, "We are looking for row 23, seats 1 and 2."

"Good I like being on the end." Baby said as they hurried down the isle.

"I have heard this is so good." Hilary said looking forward to the musical.

"I just can't believe someone just handed you over two tickets." Baby said still astonished.

"I told you I have connections." Hilary said giggling a little.

* * *

"Balcony seats? I am impressed." Becky said picking at Johnny. "Looks like we have a great view."

Johnny nodded his head but didn't respond any other way as she eyes shifted around the auditorium. He noticed how packed the place seemed to be filling up. Pretty soon and there wouldn't be an empty seat in the house.

His eyes scanned down the isle directly to the left of him. There she was. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He recognized "His Baby" immediately. "I'll be damned"

"What?" Becky said looking over her balcony trying to see what Johnny was looking at.

Johnny watched Baby stride down the isle. She was so gorgeous tonight with her fitted black dress on and her hair pulled up to reveal her beautiful face. She was just purely breath taking. His heart couldn't help but flutter at the sight. How could he love that girl so much and no be with her. If only Baby would have him.

"Johnny what is it?" Becky asked again.

He wondered if she had seen him. He bet she probably hadn't.

"Johnny, will you answer me?" She asked again with a more aggressive tone.

"Oh, sorry. I just thought I seen someone I knew." Johnny said playing it off.

"Who?"

"What is with the twenty questions?" Johnny realized once he said that how rude that sounded. "I am sorry. Just keyed up I guess."

"That must have been some person you _thought_ you saw." Becky said turning her attention to scanning the isles.

Johnny couldn't help but watch Baby. She was in perfect eye line for him to see. He tried to look away but he couldn't. He wanted to watch her. His heart was breaking all over again just looking at someone he couldn't have.

Here he was sitting with someone he didn't love and dreaming about the person he loved more than life its self.

* * *

Intermission finally came as Hilary jumped up. "I have got to run to the restroom. You coming?"

"Yeah, I am right behind you." Baby said rising to her feet.

Johnny watched the two women walk toward the lobby. "Becky will you excuse me for a minute."

He hurried down the stairs. He had to talk to her. He was fighting it till he couldn't fight it any longer. He scanned the lobby only to come up empty. Surely she couldn't have disappeared that quickly.

Then he saw her chatting with another woman standing outside the restroom. He couldn't help but stop as a smile drifted across her face he hadn't seen in a long time. She looked happy. Now he battled with if he should even walk to her now.

"Ms. Houseman?" Johnny heard a voice call out to her as he seen Dr. Fleming approach her.

"Dr. Fleming. How are you?" Baby asked as she gave him a quick hug.

"I am doing pretty well. How about you?" He asked her in return.

"I am fine." Baby said smiling at him.

"Well, it is so good to hear that. I know you have been trough a rough time." He said grabbing her hand.

"Yeah, but I am beginning to heal." Baby could feel it inside her.

"And you will my dear." He told her smiling. "I better get back to my wife. It was good to see you."

"You too." Baby told him in agreement. "Take care."

Baby's mind drifted to Josie. She missed that little angel so much. Everyday seemed to get a little easier but the hole would always remain in Baby's heart.

"Hilary I am going to sit down." Baby told Hilary who was engaged in conversation with another gentleman.

Johnny knew it was his chance now. He made his way thru the crowd and was inches away from her. He gently grabbed her hand and turned her around to face him.

"Johnny!"


	28. Hard Headed

Baby turned around to see her past standing before her. She was so shocked to see Johnny. Her heart couldn't help but jump at the sight of him. He could still make her weak in the knees.

"Johnny?" Baby said astonished.

"How are you?" He asked her smiling so sweetly.

"I am doing pretty good. I'm surprised to see you here." Baby said not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, some of the students I taught are in the musical tonight. So I had to come see them out here on Broadway." Johnny said as he noticed Baby looked uncomfortable. "You okay?"

"Yeah I am just surprised to see you, that's all." Baby said starting to fidget. She would give anything for Hilary to walk up at that very moment.

"You look good." Johnny said stepping back to see the fitted black dress reveal Baby's gorgeous curves. "I am glad to see you out and about."

"Yeah I guess I have stayed pretty close to home these past couple of weeks." Baby said not knowing what else to say.

"Seriously, Baby how are you." He asked whole-heartedly.

Baby looked down at the floor and then back up to Johnny. "Please don't."

"What? What did I say?" Johnny said wondering what he did wrong.

Baby's heart was beating so hard in her chest. He still had some kind of affect on her. She just couldn't shake it no matter how hard she tried. She knew now he would always have a hold on her no matter what.

"I have been worried about you. I started to call you a thousand times." He admitted to her.

He wanted to just pull her into his arms and hold her so tightly and never let her go. Only thing holding him back was the fact that he knew she didn't want that.

"It-" Baby paused as she felt tears coming on but she managed to stop them, "It's been hard but I am making it the best I can. It still hurts like hell; just like it was yesterday."

"I know me too." That was the only thing Johnny could say at that moment even though he wanted to say more, much more.

"Johnny?" Baby and Johnny's attention was diverted by a woman approaching them. "I was getting worried about you."

Baby watched this pretty brunette as she approached Johnny and put an arm around his back. She was so beautiful.

"Sorry, I was on my way back. I just got caught up talking." He told Becky.

"Oh, hi I am Becky." Becky said extending her greeting.

Becky? It was her. This was the woman Johnny was with in Philadelphia. He is back with her. So easy he seemed to have moved right on.

"Well, it is nice to meet you Becky. Ya'll enjoy the show." Baby told them as she walked off and headed back to her seat.

Johnny realized at that moment the impact of seeing Becky with him might have had on Baby. He could tell in her tone as she walked away from them. He knew she didn't like it. "Becky we better get back to our seats."

"Who was that? She didn't even tell me her name." Becky said looking down the isle as they headed to the balcony steps. 'Pretty girl."

"Yes, she is a beautiful woman. She is just an old friend of mine." Johnny said lying through his teeth. Baby was so much more than just an old friend to him.

"What is her name?" Becky asked prying a little.

Johnny didn't want to lie to her really. He might as well tell her who it was. It wouldn't be like it mattered. He was with her and knew Baby didn't want to be with him. "Becky, honestly it was Baby."

"Oh." Becky managed to sigh out. "Well, intermission is almost over we better hurry."

Johnny was really surprised Becky didn't say anything about it being Baby. He figured she would say something. It's like she just blew it off and forgot about it. That was so unlike Becky.

* * *

"I looked up and you were gone." Hilary said as she took her seat next to Baby. "I ran into one of my ex's. Talk about a blast from the past."

"I know what you mean." Baby said as nervous energy consumed her. "I ran into Johnny."

"What!" Hilary said with her jaw dropping. "And?"

"Nothing really. He was with his girlfriend." Baby said as she didn't want to look around thinking she might see him.

"You okay?' She asked Baby as she noticed the expression on Baby's face.

"I still love him, Hilary." Baby needed to admit that.

"Oh, Baby." Hilary reached for her hand. "Why did you make him leave then?"

"I have to let him go." Baby felt a tear stream down her face. "Intermission is over."

And with that Hilary knew that the topic needed to be dropped.

* * *

Becky couldn't help but notice Johnny still looking down into the audience below. As she skimmed the rows of seats she saw Baby sitting on the end of one of the rows. She knew then it was her Johnny had been looking at all along. No matter how long she watched Johnny, he never seemed to pay any attention to the musical. His eyes were glued to her. She still had a huge hold on Johnny. She had to.

Becky sat back in her chair and tried to soak it all in. He was still in love with Baby. She could tell by his actions and how he looked down at her. Now she wondered why he wasn't with her.

Johnny's whole demeanor had changed. Even after the play was over he was ready to leave. He didn't even want to walk back there and congratulate his former students. He wanted to head straight for the car.

"You really should speak to them." Becky said as they were walking in the parking lot.

"I just am tired and I am ready to go." Johnny said as they approached his car.

"But, Johnny that would be rude of you." Becky tried to tell him.

"Look, Becky lets just go. We got a little drive ahead of us." Johnny said trying to blow it off.

Becky knew Johnny was in a hurry to leave because of Baby. Normally Johnny would be on stage talking to everyone he knew. This was so unlike him. "You're running."

"Running?" Johnny questioned Becky.

"From Baby." Becky said not looking up at him. She just opened the door to the car and stepped in.

Johnny stood still at that remark. Becky was right he was running.

Johnny never let anyone or anything stand in his way for something he wanted. He had always been a fighter and now here he was tucking his tail between his legs and running. His pride was getting in his way. He was hard headed and he knew that. He knew now he needed to fight for Baby but would it do any good or only make things worse. What about Becky? He didn't want to hurt her again.

About that time Johnny looked up to see Baby and Hilary walking to their car. Baby didn't notice him as she was caught up in conversation. Little did Johnny know that most of the same thoughts were running through Baby's mind.

"Johnny, three o'clock." Hilary said trying to get Baby to look to her right. "He is looking right at you."

Baby turned to see Johnny standing by his car looking right at her. "Hilary, give me just a second."

Before Hilary could respond Baby was walking toward Johnny. Baby didn't know what she was about to do but she just had to talk to him one more time.

Johnny seen her walking towards him. He stuck his head in the car to Becky. "I will be right back."

It seemed like a lifetime before either of them made it to the other one. It was like no one else was around.

"I just wanted you to know that I think you were an amazing father." Even though Johnny was only with Josie a weekend, Baby knew this was true deep down.

"Thank you, I just wish things could have been different." Johnny said looking straight at Baby.

"I know me too." Baby tuned to look at Becky sitting in the car." I hope I am not getting you in trouble."

"Nah, everything is fine." Johnny said hoping the conversation would never end.

"I just couldn't let you leave without telling you that." Baby told him smiling.

"Why are we so hard headed?" Johnny asked Baby.

"We are just human." She said breathing in deeply. "I better get back to Hilary."

"Wait, before you go," Johnny pulled Baby to him for an amazing embrace. "I want to tell you something before you go…………..I will always love you."

"Same here." Baby said holding her tears back. "Take care."

Johnny felt Baby breaking the embrace. He hated to let the love of his life go when he knew he needed to fight. "You too."

Baby squeezed Johnny's hand and then turned to walk back to Hilary. Johnny just stood there watching his world walk away. He hated himself for not stopping her but he just couldn't.


	29. Letting Go

It was a very quiet ride back to Philadelphia. The ride seemed to take forever. Neither Johnny nor Becky would even look at the other. It was an eerie silence that Becky knew needed to be broke but she just didn't know how to break the ice.

She watched Johnny's whole demeanor change throughout the night. He was fine till he saw Baby. She had seen him try to cover up his feeling over and over again and Becky now couldn't overlook it anymore. Becky just didn't understand how deep Johnny's love was for Baby until tonight.

Becky loved Johnny so much. He was an amazing man to her. She just hated the fact that she never really had his heart at all. It was hard for her to come to terms with but she just couldn't help but realize it all now.

"Just drop me off at the house." Becky said breaking the silence as she noticed Johnny was on the way to his house.

Johnny nodded that he had heard her and stared blankly at the road in front of him.

* * *

"You okay about everything?" Hilary asked Baby as they entered Baby's apartment.

"I just can't believe I had the strength to do that." Baby said placing her purse on the nearest table. "I just walked out of his life."

"I just hope that was what you wanted." She turned to Baby. "Is it?"

Baby took a seat on the couch and stared out straight in front of her. "What else could I do?"

Hilary joined her on the couch. "You could have loved him like he loves you."

"I do love him, so much." Baby said beginning to tear up. "I guess I am scared."

"What are you scared of? She asked Baby handing her a kleenex.

"I don't know. I guess that sounds funny but it's the truth." Baby told her.

"Baby, if you love him then you need to be with him. You can go the rest of your life never having that love again. That isn't fair to deprive yourself of being truly happy."

She was going to make Baby understand. "Don't be hard headed."

"He was with Becky tonight. He has moved on." Baby tried to justify her reasoning.

"Just don't let him go that easy." Hilary laid it out for her. "I know that look in your eye when his name is mentioned. Just be fair to yourself."

Baby knew Hilary was making a lot of sense. She had no idea why she was so scared. Was she afraid of losing him like she lost Josie? Why did she send him away that night? Why did she walk away from him tonight? For once in her life she was so confused she couldn't see straight.

"I also saw the look in his eye when you and him were talking in the parking lot. Baby the man worships you." Hilary said remembering the look in Johnny's eyes.

"I still am shocked." Baby said as her mind started to wonder.

"Shocked about what?" Hilary said quickly.

"How a boy who didn't even like me at first could fall in love with me." Baby said grinning. "Man he didn't like me much at all."

"You broke him down." She told Baby.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Baby's face was lighting up more and more. "Dancing with Johnny is something so amazing I can't describe it. It's magical. That sounds corny doesn't it?"

"Not at all. I think it sounds wonderful." Hilary told her. "I wish I could have that feeling about someone."

"I am sorry I am just rambling on." Baby said catching herself.

"Its okay, you have every reason to be." She reached for Baby's hand.

"He gave me the greatest gift didn't he?" She sqeezed Hilary's hand.

"Josie was a wonderful gift." Hilary said agreeing with her.

"Oh, I am a mess." Baby said wiping the tears from her face.

"Well, you'll handle it I know you will." Hilary looked at her watch.

"Guess its bedtime huh." Baby said changing the subject quickly.

"Yeah, It's getting late I better be running home." Hilary said rising to her feet. "Well just think about what I said."

"Yeah, well call me tomorrow. Maybe we can have lunch." Baby said walking with Hilary to the door.

"I will. See you tomorrow." She said as she headed out the door.

* * *

As Johnny pulled up to Becky's house the car was still more silent then ever. Johnny placed the car in park and knew he needed to break the silence. "I will call you tomorrow."

Becky didn't respond at first. She really didn't know what to say at all. She was so torn but she had to understand that Johnny's heart wasn't with her and it really never would be. "Johnny I am tired of the lie."

"What lie?" Johnny asked her knowing exactly what she meant.

"This!" Becky said trying to hold back her tears. "Us!"

Johnny knew right where this conversation was headed. He knew he could never be the man that Becky needed. He could only be the best man possible to one woman and that was Baby. He never wanted to hurt Becky.

"Johnny I know where your heart is. I am not stupid." Becky said reaching for his hand. "I love you so much Johnny, but I know your love is for someone else."

"Becky I don't know what to say." He really didn't know how to respond.

"Don't you want to be happy Johnny?" She asked him sweetly.

"Yea, everyone does." He returned.

"Well, it is up to you to make yourself happy. No one can do it for you." Becky turned her attention out the window. "I mean you only live once."

Johnny could tell Becky was having a hard time with this. "What are you saying?"

"I just want you to be happy." Becky turned her eyes back to Johnny's. I know what will make you happy."

"I wish I knew." He told her.

"You do. Your happiness lies in New York. I don't need to be selfish anymore. I love you too much for that. I want you to be happy and if another woman makes you happy then so be it. I am not one to stand in the way." Tears were now streaming down Becky's face. "Please don't miss your chance."

"Becky, you are a wonderful woman." Johnny told the truth as she looked back at her. "I never meant to hurt you in anyway."

"I know you didn't Johnny. You can't help how you feel." She told him.

"I guess I still can't get over her." He admitted to her.

"You don't have to." She returned.

"I can't believe we are having this conversation." Johnny said rubbing his forehead.

"Now I better get out before I cry so much we both will float away." Becky said tying to lighten the moment.

Johnny grinned. "Thank you Becky for everything you have done for me."

"Well, you just get your butt to New York." Becky said opening her car door. "Just be happy Johnny that is all I ask."

"Goodbye Becky." Johnny said reaching over the console to place a sweet peck on Becky's lips.

"Goodbye Johnny Castle." Becky smiled at him once more and shut the car door behind her and quickly walked in the house.

Johnny was taken back by the conversation that just happened. He admired Becky now more than ever for doing what she just done. He knew he still loved Baby with all his heart and could never be right for Becky. She knew that too and was bound and determined Johnny's happiness came first. It was such an unselfish act.

Now he was torn. Baby had walked away from him tonight. Could he get her back? Would she listen? He had to stop letting his pride run him. He had to fight for the love of his life. He would try with all his heart.


	30. Reality

"Honey it won't be as bad as you think." Marge turned to Baby the next morning. "It will do you good to get away."

"Momma, I don't want to go back there." Baby said standing before her parents still in her pajamas.

"Well, we are not taking no for an answer." Marge told her daughter firmly. "Get yourself dressed. We will wait."

Baby knew it was hopeless and turned and headed to her bedroom to get ready and pack. Her parents were going to drag her back into the past. She knew it would hold nothing but memories

"_I can't imagine being here even one day with out you."_

"_Ah, you'll have more time for horseshoes and crocket. Maybe they will saw you into seven pieces now."_

"_Guess we sure surprised everyone."_

"_Guess we did...I'll never be sorry."_

"_Neither will I."_

Baby smiled as she remembered the day she thought she would never see Johnny again. She could still remember the gentle kiss he placed upon her lips before he drove his black Chevy out of town. Baby remembered how it felt when she finally seen Johnny's car disappear into the hot summer afternoon. She was crushed, but what could she do. Johnny risked his job for her. He took such a risk to be with her. Even though it was only three weeks she couldn't help but be with him. Now he had left her at Kellerman's. It was the last night and Baby was miserable. Everyone was laughing and having the best time and all Baby could do was sit in the corner and watch the life around her.

But, Johnny came back for her for the last dance of the season. It was the most magical night she knew of. That had to have been the night Josie was conceived. It was all so right.

How could she face Kellerman's again? That was where everything had started. Her stomach began to churn as she felt fear come upon her. There was no way she could go. Even though she knew Johnny wouldn't be there she knew she couldn't help but think of him every moment. I mean she can't even stop now. He flooded her every thought.

Why did she walk away from him a last night? It just seemed like the right thing to do but now why was she second guessing herself? This past few months had kept Baby so confused. She just didn't think there was any light at the end of her tunnel. But, in actually was Johnny her light?

"Please, understand I can't face that place." Baby said pleading with her parents as she walked back into the living room.

Marge frowned before she spoke. "If you can't, Baby you can't."

"Thank you for understanding Momma." Baby hated to let her mother down.

"We better be hitting the road Marge. Don't worry about Baby she will be fine." Jake said motioning toward the door."

"Just promise me you won't sit at home and be upset." Marge told Baby.

"I promise. You and Daddy go and have a good time." Baby told them giving them each a big hug. "I will not let myself get down."

* * *

Johnny paced the kitchen floor. He had to have a plan. He had to be with the only person that ever truly meant something to him. What if she didn't want him? What if he laid everything out on the line for her and she just turned and rejected him? Could he handle that? He had to risk it. He had to risk everything.

Becky could see it in his eyes. He had so much respect for her for letting him go. She was truly an amazing person. He hoped one day she could experience the type of love he has for Baby. It is something so unreal.

"_There are two kinds of help here. You waiters are all college guys, and I went to Harvard and Yale to hire you, and why did I do that? I shouldn't have to remind you, this is a family place. Keep your paws outta the water, your hair outta the soup, and show the goddamn daughters a good time; all the daughters, even the dogs. Shlap em out to the terrace, show em the stars, romance em any way you want."_

"_Got that guys?"_

"_Hold it! Well, if it isn't the entertainment staff. Listen wise ass, you got your own rules, dance with the daughters. Teach em the mambo, the cha-cha, anything they pay for, but that's it. That's where it ends. No more conversation and KEEP YOU'RE HANDS OFF!"_

"_It's the same as all those other places, some ass in the woods maybe, but no conversation."_

"_Watch it Rodriguez!"_

"_Think you can handle that Johnny?"_

"_Just put you pickle on everybody's plate pretty boy and leave the hard stuff to me."_

Johnny broke Max's rules in every way possible. He didn't mean for it to happen but it did and he wouldn't change it for nothing in the world. At that point in his life he needed that job more than anything. When he lost his job for his relationship with Baby he wasn't that upset. He knew in his heart it was worth all the hard times that lay ahead.

His life would be incomplete if he didn't get Baby back. He knew that now. He realized the love and happiness he had been missing since that summer at Kellerman's.

Emotions took Johnny over as he fumbled around for his car keys. His future was waiting in New York and he didn't want to waste anymore time. He had to see her now.

* * *

Baby stopped as she passed the door to Josie's bedroom. It had t remained closed ever since she died. She could never bring herself to go it but now it seemed like something was drawing her to it. She hesitated as she slowly turned the knob and flicked the light switch on.

Everything was still in place. It looked as if Josie was to run in at any minute. Her pink sheets still perfectly made. Baby took a seat on Josie's bed and looked around the room slowly. It was so hard to believe that her little girl would never set foot in there again. Her laughter would fill up the whole room.

"_We got a code blue in here! Get Dr. Rosenberg in here now!"_

"_Get the crash car over here."_

"_Ready, one, two three…go. No pulse."_

"_Again, one two three…now. Nothing."_

"_We have to get a pulse, again."_

_There was silence in the room._

"_I am sorry Ms. Houseman she is gone."_

Baby didn't understand still what went so wrong that day. It would be the worst day of her life. She now had to be thankful for six beautiful years with Josie. Baby had to let go of the bad memories and concentrate on the good ones. She had to stop being so depressed. She can't bring Josie back and she needed to accept it. She has let her life come to a halt. She has to pick up her heart and move on.

Her mind drifted to the father that helped bring Josie into this world. She had pushed Johnny away in her pain. Baby didn't know how to react to moving on without Josie. She felt she didn't deserve to be happy if she didn't have Josie. But, she knew she wanted to be happy.

Would Johnny still want her? Had she pushed him away for good? She desperately wanted to know.


	31. Moving

Johnny was headed out the door when his phone rang. He started not to answer it but he figured he better. It could be someone from the school calling.

"Hello?"

"Johnny?" He heard his mother's faint voice on the other end.

"Hey Mom. You okay?"

"Johnny…." There was a long pause. "I am at the hospital son."

"Are you okay? Is it Dad?" Johnny asked as he heard the weird tone in his mother's voice. "Momma what is going on?"

He heard faint cries from his mother as he heard her speak. "He had a heart attack. He is in intensive care right now."

"What?" Johnny said not believing it. "When?"

"About an hour ago." His mother managed to say. "Oh Johnny!"

"Is someone there with you?" Johnny asked his upset mother.

"You're Aunt Betty."

"Just hold on mama. I will be there as soon as I can. I will hurry." Johnny said.

"Be careful son." And with that Johnny hung up the phone and headed for West Virginia.

Johnny's parents had moved to West Virginia a few years back. His father thought it would be a good idea to leave the labor union and start his own construction business there.

Then the blow came. A week passed and Johnny's father grew weaker and weaker until he finally passed away. Johnny was right by his mother's side. She was taking it so hard. Johnny on the other hand was handling it quite well to have had two deaths in a short amount of time. He just knew he needed to be strong for his mother.

His father's construction business, Castle Construction, was his mother's only source of income. How would his mother survive without his father running it? Johnny knew he had to take over the business. He had to run it until he could sell it. He had to help his mother say afloat.

His mother had no idea how to run a business let alone she shouldn't have to be out doing hard labor like that. Johnny turned his apartment back in to the landlord and asked the school for a leave of absence. He explained his situation and they assured him his job would be there when he returned. He would stay with his mother until he could get everything settled.

"Hilary, I can't take it anymore. Why am I missing him all the sudden?" Baby asked her over the phone the next morning.

"Baby, don't be stupid. I think you know why." Hilary told her best friend. "You love him."

"I know." Baby sighed in return.

"I think you need to talk to him." She told Baby. "I think you should call him."

"He is back with Becky. Besides if he wanted me he would have called me by now." Baby flashed back to seeing Johnny and Becky at the musical.

"You make me want to throw something at you sometimes." Hilary voice grew very blunt. "You pushed him away from you. I think you need to go to him. He probably thinks you don't care."

"He should know better than that." She returned.

"You don't have anything to do this afternoon so I think you should drive yourself down to Philly and get the love of your life back. I know I said call him but I think you need to see him in person." Hilary knew Johnny was the best thing for Baby.

"Think so?"

"Just call me and give me the scoop when you get back." Hilary chuckled as she hung up the phone.

Hilary was right. Baby had pushed Johnny away and it was up to her to get him back. She loved him so much. Nothing would complete her more than to be with Johnny. She had to talk to him. She didn't want to waste any time getting to Philadelphia.

Baby took a deep breath as Johnny's apartment came into view. She was so nervous and she knew she shouldn't be. She fumbled with the door handle until she finally opened the car door. She had to tell herself to calm down or she would go nuts. She walked slowly up the last flight of stares and then she finally reached Johnny's apartment door.

As Baby started to knock she heard a voice come from behind her. "You won't find anyone in that apartment."

Baby turned around to see an elderly woman poking her head out of the apartment across the hall. "I sorry I didn't hear you."

"I said you won't find anyone there. It's empty." She repeated.

"A friend of mine lives here." Baby assured her.

"No mam, no one lives there. The guy moved out about a week ago." The old lady watched Baby closely. "I am the land lord here."

"Johnny Castle?" Baby asked her quickly.

"That's him. Moved out of state I believe." She told Baby.

"Moved out of state? You are sure? Do you have a forwarding address?" Baby was having trouble understanding.

"Honey, I own these apartments. Trust me I am sure." The lady returned. "He left no address."

"I don't understand." Baby was getting more and more confused. "He just moved out?"

"Yes, said he had to move out of state for a while. That's all I know miss." The lady began to shut her door. "Sorry I wasn't more help."

"You were plenty, thank you." Baby told the lady.

Baby sat in her car dumbfounded. Where could Johnny have gone? Why would he move out of state? She had so many questions but no answers to relieve her mind. Baby realized she may have waited too late.

She headed back to New York in tears. She had blown it. She had pushed him away for good. How could she live knowing her heart would always be with Johnny? People do stupid things that seem like right things at the time when they are grieving.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she began to feel as if she was going to pass out. Baby didn't feel too good as she approached New York. Her father's office wasn't too far ahead. She would stop in and get her a drink of water. Maybe that would make her feel better.


	32. What?

"I don't think I heard you right." Baby told her father.

"You did honey. You're pregnant." Jake told an astonished Baby. "You are a little over four weeks."

Baby's heart jumped into her throat. "Are you sure?"

"Sweetheart, you are pregnant. It is as accurate as you can get." Jake grinned down at Baby. "Aren't you happy?"

"It's all so shocking. I just never dreamed I would get pregnant again. I mean I wanted to eventually but I didn't expect to this soon." A grin began to escape Baby's lips. "Oh my!"

"Well, congratulations honey." Jake said hugging his daughter. "I know your mother will be thrilled."

"I have to tell Johnny." Baby wasn't about to hold this one from him. "We are going to have another Baby."

"I suggest you go tell him." Jake said winking at Baby.

"He has moved from Philadelphia. I just went up there to see him and his landlord told me he moved out of state. I messed that up Daddy." Baby told him rubbing her belly. "I messed it up and now I am carrying his child again. I know now I pushed him away."

"Your mother and I felt you would come around eventually. I know you love him sweetheart." Jake could see the happiness and sadness in Baby's eyes. "We found him once we can do it again."

"Think I will be a good mother?" Baby asked him.

"Don't talk nonsense. You will be a great mother." Jake knew she was referring to her losing Josie. "You can't help that Josie got sick. It wasn't your fault."

"Oh, I can't believe I am having another Baby." Baby said grinning. "Who would know where he is?"

"I would say start with Penny. She should be down at Kellerman's now. I guarantee she knows. Give her a call."

Baby was in shock. She couldn't believe she was going to be a mother again. She just hoped now she could find Johnny again. He may not want to be with her but he needed to know he was going to be a father again.

* * *

Johnny had been throwing himself into his father's business and keeping it up and running. It seemed he was working day and night. He hardly had time to breathe. But, when he did finally have a moment to himself Baby would flood his thoughts. He was missing her like crazy. With everything going on with the business he couldn't take time out and head to New York. It would take him five to six hours to get there. Johnny even had to work weekends to keep it all going.

He wanted to know if Baby would still want him. He had to know. He knew he needed to pick up the phone and call her. He was sitting alone in his father's office when he realized he had to call her right then. So he dialed……..

Baby was walking in the door as she heard her phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Hey Baby." Baby knew that voice the minute she heard it. Her pocketbook fell off her shoulder to the ground.

"Johnny!" Baby said so happy to hear his voice on the other end.

"I know you are surprised to hear from me. How are you?" He asked her trying to make small talk.

"Where are you?" That was all Baby could get out at that time.

"I am in West Virginia." He said quietly into the receiver.

"West Virginia? Icame to Philadelphia looking for you. I heard you had moved." Baby said as tears began to form.

"You did? I didn't know." Johnny's heart fluttered knowing she had been to see him. "My father passed away a couple of weeks ago and I have had to take over his business till we can get it sold."

"I am sorry to hear that Johnny." Baby tried to hide her tears by using an up tone voice. "I wish I could have been there for you."

"I can tell you are crying, why?" Johnny could tell.

"Johnny I-I-" Baby had to tell him she was pregnant. "I need to see you?"

"Baby, I want to see you too. There are some things I need to say to you." Johnny wanted to see her so bad. "I don't want to do it over the phone."

"When can I see you?" Baby asked him.

"Well, the thing is it is hard for me to break free." Johnny said softly. "Seems like this is a 24 hour job."

"I will come to you." Baby told him.

"That is a long drive by yourself." He returned.

"I don't care. I think we need to talk too. I want to do it right away." She sounded a little demanding.

"Everything okay Baby?" He asked her picking up on something he just didn't know what. "Is something going on with you?"

"No, everything is fine. I am just so sorry about your dad." Baby wanted him to know that.

"Thanks. Mom is still taking it kind of hard but she will make it through." He said closing his eyes.

"What about you?" Baby asked him.

Her face was flashing through his head. He couldn't make it stop. "I am ok. I just got to the get things straight. I gotta sell this business and get back to my job in Philly."

"So you are coming back to Philadelphia?" Baby asked him as she just wanted to reach through the phone and hug him so badly.

"Yeah, this is only temporary. I just don't know how long it will take." Johnny sighed into the phone. "Baby?"

"Yes?"

"I might be able to come up there Sunday." Johnny said wishing that wasn't the earliest he could come up there.

Sunday was only days away but she felt like it was years. "Johnny, I will gladly come down there. I need to talk to you right away."

Johnny still felt there was something Baby wasn't saying. "Baby, are you sure nothing is going on?"

She kept telling herself to _tell him._ But she didn't want to do it on the phone. She wanted to see is face when she told him she was having his baby again. "What if I drive down tomorrow?"

"You're avoiding my question." Johnny said now realizing she was hiding something. "Tell me."

"I can leave first thing in the morning." Baby said hoping he would tell her to come on.

"Do you know how to get here?" Johnny said not wanting to wait any longer.

"You just tell me the way."


	33. West Virginia

Baby laid in bed wide awake. She couldn't sleep. Tomorrow she was going to drive down and see Johnny. By the end of the day he would know that she was pregnant and just how much she loves him. She knew that Johnny would be so thrilled he was going to be a father again. She was not going to hurt him like she did with Josie. He deserved so much more than that.

She wished more than anything she could change how she felt toward the situations back then. Johnny would have been right by her side. She knew that now. Josie could have known her father.

Baby had to admit to herself how stupid she was for pushing Johnny away. She really needed him by her side when Josie died.

* * *

"_Johnny what are you doin'?"_

"_Don't worry about Max I tell him your grandmother died or somethin'."_

"_How many times have I told you not to get mixed up with em'?"_

"_I know what I'm doin Penny."_

"_Look, Johnny you gotta stop and you got to stop it now."_

Johnny's mind wandered as he laid wide awake too. He couldn't help but think was Baby coming down to tell him she loved him? Why does she want to see him?

He knew what his intentions were. He wanted to be with Baby so bad he couldn't stand it. He knew no other woman could ever compare to her. His life and his world was where ever she was. He wasn't going to let her go now with out a fight.

He wanted to kick himself for not calling Baby when they left Kellerman's. It was a stupid, stupid move. If he had Baby would have told him about Josie and he wouldn't have wasted five years. He figured both of them had some guilt in this situation.

"So I will finally meet this infamous Baby I have heard so much about." Johnny's mother said over supper.

"Yeah, she will be here sometime tomorrow." Johnny said picking at his food.

"You nervous?" She noticed Johnny's motions.

"Mamma, I know how I feel I just don't know how she feels. I have no idea what tomorrow will bring." Johnny pulled a picture out of his wallet of Josie. "I wish you could have known you granddaughter."

"I do too son. I just don't see how Baby felt it was best not to tell you." She poured Johnny some more tea as she reached for the picture he was holding. "People make mistakes."

"I can imagine how scared she was when she found out. Hell, I probably would have freaked if she had come to me in the first place." Johnny sat back in his chair. "I wasn't ready to be a father then but I would have managed."

"Johnny, I have never seen love in your eyes like I see it now." She placed her hand on Johnny's. "Just remember what has happened in our lives has happened for a reason. I just have to keep telling myself that about your father."

"I know mom." Johnny sighed back.

"Thank you Johnny." She smiled sweetly at him. "I don't know what I would do with out you."

"You don't have to thank me mom. I am here because I love you." Johnny returned.

"Well, I know how much dancing means to you so I will make sure you are back in Philadelphia in no time." She gathered some empty plates together. "Those students need you."

"I will stay here as long as you need me." Johnny said getting up to hug his mother.

"Johnny?"

"Yes." Johnny said turning back to her.

"Do you really love this girl?" She looked into her son's eyes.

Johnny leaned up against the wall and crossed his arms. "You know, I used to be rambler. I didn't want to be tied down. I didn't care much back then did I?"

Johnny's mother smiled as she shook her head no as Johnny continued. "I mean I loved working at Kellerman's when Max wasn't on my case. I got to dance all the time and that was content with me. But, when Baby showed up my life changed. It's silly I know."

"It's not silly, son." She said walking closer to Johnny.

"I truly believe Baby is what made me who I am today." Johnny smiled as he mentioned her name. "I mean I believe I have done great for myself with my teaching job and all. I mean I could be at Kellerman's making ends meet or busting my chops in the labor union. That woman has changed my life. I am so thankful I had an opportunity to know her. So, I guess the answer to you question is yes, yes I love her very much."

"I have never heard you speak of anyone like that before." She saw his love for her shine through his eyes.

"She is a very selfless person. I admire her for that." Johnny said looking at the table. "I guess we better get this cleaned up."

"Now you go rest. I will clean this up. You have a big day tomorrow." She said rising to clear the table.

"I cant' lose her again Mamma." Johnny told her. "I will not let it happen."

* * *

Baby had been driving for about five hours and was beginning to feel little tired when Berkeley Springs, West Virginia welcome sign came into view. Immediately her emotions began to build back up and her sense heightened as she began to feel anxious. In less than fifteen minutes she would finally be face to face with Johnny again. She couldn't wait to tell him everything that was weighting on her mind.

Baby took her last turn and stopped her car on the curb and looked at the white house that stood before her. It was a small house with flowers all around the front porch and a dirt drive. Baby noticed a woman walking around the side of the house. She knew it must be Johnny's mother. She was wearing a flowery apron and looked as if she was pruning in her garden.

Baby closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she exited her car. She slowly walked toward the woman and couldn't help but look around for any sign of Johnny.

"Mrs. Castle?" Baby said as she stood before the woman.

The lady turned to face Baby. "You must be Baby."

"Yes mam." Baby said smiling.

"I am Joyce Castle. It is finally nice to meet you." Johnny's mother returned reaching her out hand to shake Baby's.

"Same here. I am sorry to hear about Mr. Castle." Baby said extending her condolences. "I know it has been rough."

"It has. I know you have been through a hard time too. So has Johnny." Mrs. Castle through her glove down. "Let's go in for some tea."

"Is Johnny here?" Baby said as he went up the front steps.

"He should be here shortly." Joyce said opening the door for Baby. "He said he would try and leave early since you were coming in."

Baby walked in and could smell the faint smell of Johnny's cologne. It was an all too familiar smell that Baby could never forget. "I can't wait to see him."

"He is eager to see you also." She said motioned for Baby to have a seat on the couch.

"Hard to believe after I treated him the way I did. I made a mistake by pushing him away." Baby said fidgeting with her earring. "Your son is very forgiving."

"I agree with that." Joyce joined Baby on the couch. "Do you have any pictures of Josie with you?"

Baby opened her purse. "As a matter of fact I do. I have more in the car."

"Mamma?" Baby heard Johnny's voice coming for the back of the house. "I'm home."

"In here Johnny!" She yelled as she smiled at Baby. "Just be truthful with him. That's all I ask."

Baby felt her heart jump in her throat as she waited for Johnny to walk into the living room. She was growing more and more nervous.


	34. Where Your Heart Is

That looks like Baby's car." Johnny said rounding the doorway into the living room.

"Hey Johnny." Baby said as she rose to her feet.

The most beautiful woman was standing before him again. "Baby."

Baby run to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She held on to him so tight. She could feel Johnny's embrace getting tighter and tighter. Neither wanted to let go.

"I have to run to the market. I will be back soon." Joyce said as she left the two alone.

"I am so glad to see you." Baby said still holding on to him tightly. "You feel so good."

"You do too." Johnny broke the embrace to look into Baby's eyes. "I have so much I want to say to you. I don't even know where to begin."

"So do I." Baby said smiling up at Johnny.

"Here sit back down." Johnny said escorting her to the couch where he joined her. "You look good."

"Thank you." Baby reached for Johnny's hand. "I didn't have a clue where you had gone. I was worried when I found out you had moved."

"Yeah, I felt this was the best thing to do under the circumstances. Mamma needs me right now." He retuned.

"You have a big heart Johnny."

"Why did you come and look for me?" Johnny had to ask. He had been wondering that all along.

Baby paused as she began to get a nervous look on her face.

"Tell me." He said is a softer tone.

"I needed to tell you some things." Baby said looking at him. "The first thing is I am sorry."

"For what?" Johnny asked her.

"For pushing you away at a time I needed you the most." Tears began to form in Baby's eyes. "I guess I wasn't thinking straight."

"You were grieving. I understand that now." He told her. "I am not upset with you in any way for that."

"I also know how wrong I was for not telling you about Josie. I am sorry for that. I wish I could change it but I can't." Baby needed to get everything out.

"Well at least I had the chance to know her. I will cherish those couple of days I got to spend with her." Johnny showed her a picture he had put up on their mantle.

Baby smiled as she walked over to the mantle and picked the picture up. "She is such a pretty little girl."

"Yes she is." Johnny said walking over to Baby.

Baby placed the picture back up on the mantle and turned to face Johnny. "What did you want to say to me?"

Johnny grinned. "You got all day?"

Baby smiled back at him through her tears as Johnny began. "I just wanted you to know that two of the hardest times in my life were when I left you that night at Kellerman's and then the night you pretty much told me goodbye after the musical. It killed me to stand there and watch you walk out of my life."

"It killed me to do it." Baby confided in him.

"Then why did you do it?" Johnny asked her watching her every move.

"Because I thought your life was with Becky now and I didn't want to hurt anymore." She looked Johnny in the eye. "I hated seeing you with her that night."

"I shouldn't have been with her that night. I know that and she knows that. I didn't' know what else to do. Baby you told me there wasn't a chance for us." Johnny said explaining himself.

Baby nodded in agreement. "I know."

"You know, she sensed it." Johnny told her.

"What do you mean?" Baby asked quickly.

"I can't hide it. She picked right up on it." He said.

"What?"

"How much I love you." He told her reaching to pull her closer. "She told me she knows where my heart is and where it will always be. I guess I fought it but I am not fighting it anymore. I know what I want and I will try my damnedest to get it."

"What is that?" Baby asked relaxing in his embrace.

"I will not lose you again Baby. I won't do it." He told inching his face towards hers. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life. No one ever will hold a candle to you."

"Johnny!" Baby sighed fully crying now. "There is something you need to know."

Johnny didn't like the way her voice was sounding. He pulled his arms from around her and took a step back. He was waiting for news he knew he probably wouldn't want to hear. "What?"

Baby turned and walked over to the nearest window. "For six years I have been alone. I have had every opportunity to move on with my life with someone else. I know now that I couldn't because of you. I only want one man in my life and that is you Johnny Castle."

"Baby we want to same things." Johnny said relieved she didn't tell him the total opposite.

"I am not done Johnny." Baby said wiping her tears. "There is more."

"Go ahead." Johnny said walking to her.

Baby grinned as she turned her face to his. "You ready for this?"

Johnny noticed her leading grin. "What?"

"You are going to be a father again." Baby said watching Johnny's expression change.

"What! Seriously?" Johnny said as his grin grew bigger and bigger."

"I found out yesterday." Baby said to him.

"Oh Baby." Johnny pulled her to him. "That is wonderful. I am thrilled."

"I figured you would be." Baby said kissing the side of his neck. "I love you Johnny."

Johnny turned Baby's face to his. "Baby, I will make sure you have the happiest life you have ever dreamed of. I love you so much woman."a

"Forgive me for doing the things that I did." Baby said letting one more tear escape her eye.

Before she heard Johnny answer she welcomed his lips as he pressed them hard against Baby's. He kissed her with such passion and love it made Baby weak in the knees. All she wanted to do was love Johnny for the rest of her life.

Her life was with him. There was no denying that anymore.

"Just bear with me." Johnny said breaking the kiss. "I don't know how long I will have to stay here. But, I promise you; as soon as this business is sold I am going to marry you."

"Johnny I will wait how every long I need to." Baby told him grinning as she held close to Johnny.

Johnny smiled and kissed Baby again. Life couldn't' keep them apart anymore. Destiny placed them together again. Forever was the only thing in their future.


	35. Keep Going

Weeks went by and nothing seemed to change. Johnny was still throwing himself into his work harder and harder. There were still no prospects in buying the business.

Baby was driving back and forth a pretty good bit to see Johnny. Johnny could never break free to come see her so it was always up to her to load up and head to West Virginia.

Baby didn't mind so much. All she wanted to do was be with Johnny and that was all that mattered. Johnny hated it. He wanted to wake up next to Baby every morning.

He had asked Baby to wait until he got everything settled but it was killing him to do that. He had to think so something and he had to do it fast.

"School starts next week." Baby said one night over supper.

"Time has flown by then hasn't it?" Johnny said knowing what that meant.

"Yes it has." Baby sighed taking a sip of her tea.

Johnny looked over at Baby and seen the look in her eyes. "We will manage. It will just be harder to see one another but we will manage. I promise."

"Don't let this get the two of you down. Where there is a will there is a way." Joyce said passing the potatoes around the table.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Baby said to her.

"Johnny, you heard back from the man out of Kentucky?" Joyce asked her son.

"Nah, ma he isn't that interested. We are to rinky dink for him." Johnny said shaking his head. "Besides our town is too small for him."

"I want you get back to you life in Philadelphia." She told him.

"Not till it is sold." He told her. "Ma how would you make it if I just walked away now."

"I would manage." She told him confidently.

"You would have no income. I will not let that happen to you." He told her sternly. "When the business sells you will have money to live on for a very, very long time."

"So you are just going to continue putting your life on hold." Joyce told him as she looked him in the eye.

"I will do what I have to do." Johnny assured her.

"Excuse me." Baby said as she slid her chair back from the table. "I think I need some air."

Baby walked out on the back porch. She had tried to be so patient with Johnny but it was now weighting hard on Baby. She wanted to be with Johnny so bad but now it seemed it was only going to get harder. She was about to start school and seeing Johnny would be cut short. It would be so hard for her to drive down on a Friday afternoon and then drive back Sunday. She also knew Johnny would not be able to break free.

She tried not to be selfish. She knew Johnny was doing this for a good reason. It was a selfless reason but Baby knew is actions would always affect her.

"You better go after her." Joyce told Johnny. "I'll clean this up in here."

"Thanks ma." Johnny said rising to his feet only to stop and kiss his mother on the cheek before he walked out. "Supper was good as always."

Johnny opened the back door to find Baby quietly rocking in the rocking chair. He walked over and knelt down in front of her. "I know this is hard on you."

"You have no idea." Baby told him cupping his face. "It's very hard."

"Baby I know. It is hard on me too." Johnny put his hard over hers. "Just understand why I am doing this."

Baby shook her head. "Johnny I understand completely. I am not mad or upset you are doing this. I think you need to do it for your mother. Not many people would do something like this."

"Yeah, but you feel I am just pushing you to the side, don't ya?" He asked her.

"Do you have any idea how much we are not going to see each other during the school year?" Baby asked him looking into his eyes. "It is going to be very hard. I can't just pick up then and drive down here whenever I want."

Johnny looked down. "I realize that. We will think of something."

"What Johnny?" Baby asked him. "It's not like you can come up and see me."

"I know." Johnny sighed.

"Can't you hire someone else so you can take time off?" Baby asked hoping he would tell her yes.

"Baby, the business can't afford it." He hated to tell her that when he seen the let down in her eyes.

"What about my doctor visits Johnny? You won't even be there for them." Baby wanted so much for Johnny to experience every part of her pregnancy.

"I can't ask for you to be patient?" Johnny returned.

"Johnny, I am trying baby I really am." Baby rested her head on his shoulder.

"You have my word. What I told you about marrying you and how much I love you is the truth. We will get through this. I promise. We will find a way." He assured her lifting her head to kiss her gently. "Look at me. I promise."

"I hope so Johnny I really do."


	36. Never Ending

"Everything seems to be progressing along fine." Baby's doctor, Dr. Ryden told her.

"That is always good to hear." Baby said rubbing her belly. "I am so excited."

"I'm going to make you an appointment for next month. Lets say the 10th at 3:15pm." Dr. Ryden asked her.

"Yeah that sounds fine." Baby said wondering in the back of her head if Johnny could make it.

"Alright then I guess you are all set." She told Baby. "You have any questions before I let you go?"

Baby didn't seem to hear as she was in a daze with her mind drifting to the fact that she was in the doctor's office all by herself and Johnny was hours away.

"Baby?" Dr. Ryden tried again.

"Oh, I am sorry I was just spaced out for a minute." Baby said apologizing.

"Is everything okay with you. Is there something you need to talk about? I have noticed out last couple of visits you just haven't seemed right." Dr. Ryden took a seat.

"Oh, I am fine. I have just been a little stressed here lately." Baby tried to play it off.

"Now you know stress isn't good for the baby." She reminded Baby.

Baby knew it wasn't. The past couple of months were hanging heavy on Baby. All she wanted to do was start a family with Johnny and her unborn child. It was now looking further and further away from reality. Nothing seemed to be going her way. She lost Josie, Johnny was miles away, and she was dealing with this pregnancy all on her own.

"Are you still trying to deal with Josie's death?" She asked Baby as she noticed Baby's expression changing.

"Well, in a way yes. I mean I will never get over the fact that I lost my baby girl. You just can't help but feel that I didn't something wrong and that is why she got sick." Baby told her.

"Baby, you know it was not your fault Josie got sick. Don't beat yourself up over that. You have someone else to think about besides yourself now." Dr Ryder said rubbing Baby's belly.

"Then I deal with the fact I am dealing with this pregnancy all by myself. The baby's father, Johnny, he is all the way in West Virginia and I stay upset about that. We are supposed to be a family. How can we be a family when he I hardly see him?" Baby let a tear escape her eye.

"Johnny is the one who had the transplant for Josie right?" She asked Baby trying to remember.

Baby nodded.

"Look Baby, you body doesn't need to handle this stress." Dr. Ryder rose to her feet. "I know it is hard but that baby is your number one priority now. You need to get the stress out of you life right now. Your baby's health could depend on it. You play it safe okay?"

"I know." Baby sighed back. "I will do my best."

Baby sat down on her couch and thought about what Dr. Ryder said. She knew it was true. She didn't need any stress in her life. She didn't want to do anything to jeopardize the baby. But, how could she go about doing that?

Baby loved Johnny more than words could express. The only issue she mainly stressed over was him and the loss of Josie. She knew the loss of Josie would always haunt her but how could she not have herself stressed about Johnny. Her heart was leading her in all her decisions here lately.

The solitude she was feeling was strong. She had raised one child on her own so she could do it again. She would have her parents to lean on.

Baby shook her head quickly as she had to get that though out of her head. She would not be raising this child alone. Johnny would find a way to be there and marry her…she just knew it.

The ringing of the telephone interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey sweetie." Baby head Johnny's voices come across the line.

"Johnny, hi. I was just thinking about you." Baby told him as her heart fluttered just to hear his voice.

"Well, that is good to hear. How did your doctors visit go?" Johnny asked her.

"Oh, everything is wonderful. The baby is doing fine." She returned.

"I wish I could've been there…" Johnny's voice trailed off.

Baby couldn't help but get quiet at that comment. That hurt her to hear that. Baby knew he would be there if he could. It was just so hard to think about it.

"I didn't mean to get you quiet." Johnny said noticing instantly what she was doing. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Johnny I am fine." Baby said trying to hide it.

"Don't you lie to me." Johnny told her. He always knew when something was bothering her. He knew her all too well.

"Any news on selling the business?" Baby asked quickly.

Now it was Johnny who got quiet.

"Johnny? Say something." Baby told him. "Is there any news?"

"Baby," Johnny began but it followed with a short pause, "there has been a change of plans."

Baby was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I am not going to sell." Johnny said that quietly.

"What? Explain that to me." Baby was getting a serious look on her face. Surely there was not way he meant that like he put it.

"I have thought about this for a couple of days now and I am going to keep the business running. I am not going to sell it. If I sell it now mom would get a pretty good chunk of change but if I keep it and keep making money she could have so much more. I think it would be a good thing for her." Johnny told her.

"Who will be running it?" Baby prayed he wasn't going to say him.

"Well, you see Baby, that is the hard part, I will have to run it." Johnny knew the conversation was about to take a drastic turn.

"Johnny, no." Baby couldn't hide her frustration any longer. "Johnny think about your child, me, your job in Philadelphia, I mean why are you doing this?"

"I think I can make this business better than it is now. I have plans for it Baby." He hoped she would be open to his ideas.

Baby was in disbelief. "Johnny please, don't."

"I knew you would have a hard time with this. But, it could be better for us in the long run." Johnny tried to lift her spirits. "I have you and our baby in mind, I promise."

"How?" Baby was growing more and more frustrated. "I can't have this conversation with you now."

"Baby, we need to talk about this." He told her.

"No, Johnny there is nothing to talk about. I am so surprised at you. I thought you would do anything for the baby and me. I thought you loved dancing. All that means nothing to you." Baby was getting a harsher tone. "I am tired of this. I am tired of being alone. I am tired of missing you. I am tired of waiting for the phone to ring praying it is you. Most of all I am tired of going through the pregnancy of _our_ child alone. I can't emotionally handle all of this."

"Baby..." He was interrupted by Baby's emotions flaring.

"All I keep hearing is it won't be long and how much you love me. Now I am hearing I will have to wait longer. Johnny, I have waited years to be happy with you again. I am having another child by you and all I want is for us to be a family. I don't want to wait any longer. I wanted us married before the baby was born." She finally stopped to breathe.

"Baby, we are going to be a family. You know I want that more than anything. I just feel this is the best thing right now. We will figure this all out in time." He assured her.

"That is what I am saying Johnny, I don't know if I can give more time." She hated to say that but she was so upset now.

"Don't say that." He told her. "Please, don't be selfish. I am trying to think of my mother here too."

Baby began to notice the firmness in Johnny's voice now. "I am not being selfish. I am thinking about our child. You missed out on Josie's life I don't want that to happen this time."

"I was given no choice on that." Johnny returned.

"How many times do I have to say I am sorry for that?" Baby smarted off.

"Please be patient with me. Honey I know it is hard. It is hard on me too." He told her. "I love you."

Baby breathed deeply. "Johnny, I know you do. I love you."

"I am still coming to see you tomorrow." He told her trying to make it better.

"Look, just stay down there. It sounds like you have a lot of things to do." Baby told him emotionless at this point.

"Baby, I want to come see you." Johnny told her. "I will be up by the afternoon."

"Johnny, please. I don't want you to come up." Baby rubbed her belly as her emotions were now starting to show. "I can't handle it anymore."

"Baby, why do you push me away when things get tough?" He asked her wishing he could hold her that instant.

"Johnny, you are forcing us to be pushed away from one another. I can't handle it anymore and I won't. I do want you do be a part of this child's life. Maybe you will put more effort into seeing the baby than you did me." Tears were streaming down Baby's face.

"Don't do this honey." Johnny told her. "I just want you to be patient with me."

"Johnny, I can't move down there and you can't move up here. What life is that? I thought this would just be temporary but it seems it is going to last for a while. I just want something to work out for us for once. I guess I don't see that happening." Baby felt her heart break. "Just promise me you will be here for the baby."

"I know it seems hectic now but it will all work out." Johnny tried to make her understand.

"When it is all said and done maybe then we can be together but as long as you are staying in West Virginia than we can't work." Baby hated she even said those words. "I have to go before I get really upset."

"Okay, rest honey and I will call you tomorrow. I can't give up like this." Johnny's heart was breaking also. "I love you Baby."

"Goodnight Johnny."


	37. A Mother's Love

Johnny hung the phone up and sat there dumbfounded. Was Baby really ready to give up? He hated that thought. He was trying to do what he thought was right. He wanted a life with Baby and their unborn child but he knew he had to keep in mind his mother's future. Keeping the business running in his eyes would be worthwhile. The profit he thought he could bring out of the business would be unreal. He just needed time.

Yeah, the thought of not teaching dancing bothered him some but he knew in time he could be back in Philly teaching. The only problem is getting Baby to understand that. He knew she was having a hard time with it. After all he was.

"She didn't take the news very well did she?" Johnny's mother appeared in the living room doorway.

Johnny shook his head no. "I don't know how much more she can take."

Joyce walked over and joined her son on the couch. "Johnny you listen to me now. Baby doesn't understand the way you are thinking. Son, all she wants is you."

"I know and that is what kills me." Johnny leaned back on the couch. "It kills me every time I hear the disappointment in her voice when I say I can't be there for a doctors visit or I tell her that there hasn't been any bites on the business. Its like her world fell out from under her when I told her I wasn't going to sell. I just don't know what to do."

"Just understand she is a fragile state right now. She has so many things on her plate right now with all of this." Joyce explained to Johnny. "I mean you missed out on your first child growing up I don't want you to do that with this one."

"I don't want to ma but, things just don't seem so easy for us right now." He said in his frustration.

"Are you going up there tomorrow?" She asked him.

"She doesn't want me to."

"Son, you need to go. Spend a couple of days with her." She told him. "You need to be there for her."

"Ma I am trying." Johnny defended himself.

"How son? You spend all your time here worrying about the business and I am tried of you doing that so I have made a decision." She told him sternly.

Johnny looked at his mother questionably. "What are you talking about?"

"This is killing your future Johnny. I am not going to sit back and let you sacrifice everything you have for me anymore. This is not what you are destined to do son, you are meant to teach dancing and that is the way it is going to be." Joyce laid it out for him.

"I am not sacrificing anything." Johnny said trying to defend himself again.

"Are you prepared to lose Baby?" She asked him quickly.

"That would kill me." He told her as he let his feelings out. "I never want to lose her again. I love her more than life itself."

"Then listen to yourself. Your judgment was clouded. You know where you need to be." She told him.

"It's hard."

Joyce produced a smile as she remembered. "You know Johnny, dancing has always been in you heart. From the time you could walk anytime you heard a song you couldn't help but dance to it. I mean watching you and Penny grow up lit up my life. You and her both have an amazing gift. You don't want to let that go son. So many people can benefit from you knowledge of dancing."

"Thank you, but I am worried about you." Johnny tried to make her understand.

"You want to make me happy? Well, keep dancing." Joyce looked at her son with tears in her eyes. "That is what I want."

"What about the business?" Johnny hated to ask.

"You Uncle Jack is coming and taking it over. He will buy it from me in installments." She told him with a smile.

"What? I thought he didn't want anything to do with it?" Johnny asked confused.

"He has had a change of heart and it couldn't have come at a better time. Johnny I am letting him take the business for you." She told him reaching for his hand. "Your life is with Baby and my future grandchild."

"Ma I wanted to run it." Johnny said back.

"I know son but it is my decision. Please stand behind me on this. I have thought about this and it is the only way." Joyce returned.

"I don't know what to say." Johnny admitted as he looked at his mother. "This is really what you want? You want Uncle Jack to take over Castle Construction?"

"I am doing this for you." Joyce smiled at her son. "You should know all to well what a parent would do for their child."

Johnny nodded as visions of Josie popped into his head. "I do."

"You better get yourself packed."

Johnny rose to his feet and started out of the living room only to turn back and face his mother. "Mama you are a angel."

Joyce just smiled at her son as she watched him disappear into the doorway.

Johnny was still so unsure of what he just heard but he trusted his mother. No matter what Johnny wanted the fate of the business would always be in her hands.

"Johnny." Johnny stopped in the hallway as she heard his mother call for him.

Johnny rounded the corner back into the living room. He looked around but his mother was nowhere in sight. "Momma?"

"In here Johnny." He heard her calling from the back of the house.

Johnny met his mother as she was exiting her bedroom. She held a small green velvet box in her hand. "Come into the light."

Johnny followed her into the kitchen as he watched his mother slowly opened the tiny box. "What is it?"

"Your father gave this to me on our 35th wedding anniversary." His mother opened the box completely as the view of a diamond and emerald ring. "I thought you might like to give to Baby as an engagement ring. Maybe start an heirloom in this family."

Johnny was shocked as he took another look at the breathtaking ring his mother has offered. "Momma I couldn't take it."

"Sure you can. Baby needs a ring and nothing could be better than a ring having your birthstone and Josie's birthstone in it. Then when the new baby is born add some stones for him or her." Joyce said smiling so proudly now.

"I can't Momma." Johnny said again.

"Well, I insist. I would be honored if you pass this down to Baby." Joyce said holding the ring out to Johnny, "I think it will suit Baby."

"But, Daddy gave you that ring."

"I know son, and I know your father would agree with me on this one. Baby is going to become a part of this family. Now, get your butt to New York." Joyce said placing the ring back in the box and handing it to Johnny. "I love you son."

Johnny pulled his mother into his arms and held her tightly. "You are an amazing woman Mrs. Castle and I love you so much."


	38. I Love You

Baby sat alone in her kitchen drinking her chamomile tea. She couldn't help but think of how quiet the house was. No pitter-patter of Josie's little feet and laughter to fill the air. But, she knew it wouldn't be long and once again she would hear those similar familiar sounds. Her heart was filled with joy but at the same time it still had a hole that she knew would never be filled. She hated the thought of the new baby not ever getting to know Josie. She knew Josie would have been so proud to have a little brother or sister.

Baby knew it was her own fault she raised Josie by herself but now she wanted Johnny to be there more that ever but she just couldn't help but think she would raise this child on her own too. She just felt so alone. She knew she made a mistake before by not telling Johnny the truth to begin with. Now it seems everything will continue to blow up in her face. So much guilt still consumed her.

It was just so hard not to be upset at Johnny. She knew it was selfish of her to be that way but she needed Johnny more than ever now. Every time she talks to Johnny another piece of her heart breaks because it is never good news anymore. It's always more time and more waiting. She couldn't help but think her and Johnny would never be the family that she had hoped for.

_When your baby, leaves you all alone, _

_And nobody, calls you on the phone, _

_Don't you feel like crying, don't you feel like crying, _

_Well here I am my hunny, c'mon cry to me_.

Baby cursed at the thought of letting that song cloud her memory now.

_When your all alone, in your lonely room, _

_And there's nothing, but the smell of her perfume, _

_Don't you feel like crying, don't you feel like crying, _

_Don't u feel like crying, c'mon, c'mon cry to me._

Baby couldn't hold her tears back any longer. She was filled with so much hurt. All she wanted was to be happy in life. She wanted to have this baby and be married to Johnny. That is all she wanted and nothing more. She just hated that it seemed to all be out of reach. She hasn't let herself break down over this but she couldn't help it. She had all she could take. The death of Josie and the loss of Johnny consumed her.

She glanced down with tear filled eyes and looked at her now cold tea. All she could do was stand up and throw the mug into the sink. As the mug shattered into the sink Baby slumped down and trailed her back down the wall as she finally reached the floor. Baby pulled her legs to her chest and sobbed on the kitchen floor. She had finally reached her breaking point. There was no denying that.

"_We got a code blue in here! Get Dr. Rosenberg in here now!"_

"_Get the crash car over here."_

"_Ready, one, two three…go. No pulse."_

"_Again, one two three…now. Nothing."_

"_We have to get a pulse, again."_

_There was silence in the room._

"_I am sorry Ms. Houseman she is gone."_

The room seemed to be spinning out of control. Baby couldn't believe she was breaking down like this. She had always been a strong person. Now here she was balled up on her kitchen floor. She had lost the will power.

"Baby what are you doin'?" Johnny said as he quickly entered the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Baby said trying to hurry and dry her eyes.

"I heard something shatter. Are you okay?" Johnny knelt down in front of Baby to get a good look at her.

Baby turned her face from his. "Go home Johnny!"

"Baby you are upset. What is goin' on?" Johnny tried his best to get Baby to look at him. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Is it the baby?"

Baby pushed by him as she rose to her feet and walked toward the living room.

"Baby, are you ignoring me?" Johnny asked as she followed right behind her.

"Johnny, just leave me alone, please." Baby said taking a seat on the couch as she pulled a tissue from the holder on the coffee table.

"No, now you are upset and I want to know what is goin' on." Johnny joined her on the couch and could clearly see how upset she was. "Talk to me. You're scarin' me?"

Baby couldn't help but look at him in a sarcastic way. "Me scaring you?"

"Okay, help me out here!" Johnny pleaded. "I am not understanding what is goin' on here."

"Johnny, just go home. There is no reason for you to be here. How can you manage to be way from Castle Construction?" Baby kept her sarcastic tone.

"I take it I am the root of your pain." Johnny said now realizing it all.

"I am just fed up Johnny. I can't take it anymore. You have pushed me to the limit."

Baby rubbed her belly. "I have to concentrate on what's inside here and nothing else. I can't handle not seeing you or not talking to you."

"Baby I am so sorry for how everything has been. I am not trying to hurt you. I guess I didn't realize just how much pain and sadness I have caused you." Johnny reached for her hand. "But, you can't give up on us; you can't give up on me."

"I have no choice. I am emotionally tired." Baby said as the tears began to roll again. "That is no way for me to be with the baby on the way."

"I understand that but Baby there are some things you have to understand before you say all that." Johnny had to tell her he was done with the construction business.

"Johnny I am sick of hearing all that over and over." Baby rose to her feet and walked over to the mantle. "I will not hear it anymore."

"Baby, you are being so harsh." Johnny said looking at her. "You will like what I have to say I promise."

"I know I sound mean Johnny but I can't take it anymore." With tear filled eyes she looked at him. "I am sorry."

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Johnny rose to his feet smiling. "You will like what I have to say."

Baby looked at him puzzled as she watched Johnny's mischievous grin. "What?"

She watched, as Johnny seemed to get nervous. This was odd because she had never really seen Johnny get nervous. He had always seemed so cool and collected.

Johnny reached in his back pocket and pulled out the velvet box that is mother had given him. With a sweet smile on his face he looked at Baby and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I love you more than you will ever know." And with that Johnny knelt down on one knee in front of Baby.

Now Baby was the one beginning to get nervous as he voice trailed off as she tried to speak. "Johnny….."

Johnny reached for Baby's hand and pulled the ring out of the velvet box. He slowly eased it on Baby's finger and couldn't help but feel relieved when it fit perfect. "Will you marry me Frances?"

Baby watched the man kneeling before her. She loved him so much.

"Now before you say anything there are some things I need to tell you." Johnny kissed her hand as he began. "I want our life together to begin. I want to make your dreams come true in every way I can. We will be a family just like I promised you. I am leavin' the construction business and goin' back to teaching and I want you with me every step of the way."

"Johnny—how can you do that?" Baby asked astonished at what she was hearing.

"My uncle is taking the business. That is how mama wants it. It's all working out. Just say yes." He said looking up at her with anticipation.

Baby glanced at the ring was taken back by its beauty. "It is gorgeous."

"It was my mother's. She wanted to pass it down to you and one day you will be able to pass it down to our child." Johnny rose to his feet. "I still haven't got an answer yet."

Baby's tears were now turning to happy tears. "You foolish man, you know what my answer is."

Johnny pulled her to him. "I want to hear you say it."

"Yes." Baby whispered as she slowly turned her head to his. "Yes."


End file.
